Viaje a Ciudad Capital
by KonaKona000
Summary: Yui, quien llega desde un reino lejano. Con un único objetivo. Que debe cumplir a toda costa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro fortuito.**

-Oye... Niña -decía un sujeto mientras intentaba despertar a una chica dormida.

-¿No despierta aún? -preguntó uno que se encontraba a su lado.

-No... Vamos a llegar dentro de poco al puerto y no ha despertado aún.

-¿Crees que la fiesta de anoche fue demasiado?

-No creo. No la vi beber mucho.

-En todo caso. ¿Quién es esta chica?

-No lo sé. La recogí ayer, cuando íbamos a partir de Llubs diciéndome que si podría traerla a este país.

-¿Por qué querría venir a este país? Con lo bien que estábamos en Llubs.

-Había allí unas chicas... -decía el sujeto sonrojado.

-Ya ves...-dijo-. Oye, ¿y si le pinchas con un palo? A lo mejor así sí despierta.

-¡Tienes razón! Espera y busco uno.

-Está bien.

...

-Mira, encontré uno.

-Has tardado...

-Es que me llamó el capitán.

-Da igual, pínchale a ver.

-Vale -dijo mientas empezó a picar a la chica.

-¿Nada?

-No. A lo mejor está...-dijo el sujeto del palo nervioso-. Muerta...

-¡N-No seas tonto!-dijo el otro tipo asustado-. Vuélvela a picar.

-V-Vale... Oye... sigue sin despertar. Te lo dije, está muerta.

-¡Te dije que no dijera...-

-No-dijo la chica mientras agarró el palo con el cual picaban-. Estoy muerta.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el tipo sorprendido al ver que había agarrado el palo-. ¿S-Sigues viva...?

-Pues claro que lo estoy.

-Es que como no despertabas pensamos que...

-Lamento haberos preocupado.

-Da igual.

-¿A qué se debe que me hayan despertado?

-Bueno. La verdad es que vamos a desembarcar en Morfes. Dijiste que ese era tu destino, ¿cierto?

-Sí... Gracias por haberme dspertado.

-Dime, ¿Qué harás allí?

-De ahí debo ir a a Ciudad Capital.

-¿Y qué harás allí...?

-Encargarme de... unos asuntos familiares...

-Ya veo.

-¡Hemos llegado! -gritó un sujeto en la parte superior de la embarcación.

-Debemos subir. Vamos chica.

-Está bien.

...

-Su majestad -dijo una mujer que iba corriendo para alcanzar a la reina.

-¿Qué sucede, Nodoka?

-Verá Su Majestad...

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Ui cuando estamos solas Nodoka? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien... -dijo sonrojada.

-Ahora dime. ¿Qué sucede?

-Verá... Hay nuevos brotes de violencia al norte, cerca de la frontera con Ruses -dijo mientras le enseñaba un mapa.

-Esos malditos... No se cansan -dijo la reina.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Ui?

-Por ahora refuerza la seguridad en esa zona. Y envía más soldados.

-¿E-Está segura? Enviar más solados después de tantas batallas ahí. Deben estar exhaustos...

-Da igual-dijo la reina fríamente-. Deben pelear por su reino.

-E-Está bien...

-Ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme. Nos vemos después -y así la reina se marchó.

_-''Ui...'' -pensó Nodoka._

...

-Hemos llegado-dijo el sujeto-. Ciudad costera de Morfes.

Morfes es la ciudad portuaria más importante del reino de la Luna. Cada día cientos de mercantes y comeriantes llegaban con la intención de comerciar sus productos de todo el mundo.

_-''Morfes...'' -pensó la chica._

-Dime-dijo el sujeto-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-No mucho, aún queda un largo camino hasta Ciudad Capital.

-La verdad es que si estás lejos. Este imperio es el más grande actualmente. Eso no te ayuda mucho.

-Ya ves.

-Has dicho que vas a encargarte de unos asuntos familiares. ¿Vas a ver a algún pariente verdad?

-Se puede decir que sí -dijo la chica.

-Bart-dijo otro sujeto-. Hemos de desembarcar ya.

-Está bien, espera aquí que vuelvo enseguida.

-Claro -respondió la chica.

...

-¡Oye!-gritó el puedes bajar.

-Está bien-dijo la chica mientras bajaba de la embarcación-. Dile al capitán que muchas gracias. A ti también muchas gracias.

-No es nada-dijo el sujeto sonrojado-. Ah cierto, se me olvidaba. Toma -dijo mientras le arrojaba una bolsa a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

-Un poco de dinero. No te vendrá mal -dijo el sujeto sonriendo.

-De verdad...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

-Puede ser. Pero es por si acaso, nunca se sabe, y menos en una ciudad como Morfes.

-No sé cómmo agradecerte.

-Podrías decirme tu nombre.

-¿Nombre...?-dijo la chica pensativa-. Mi nombre es Yui.

-¿Ehh? Vaya nombre más raro.

-¿No te gusta? -dijo Yui sonriente.

-No he dicho eso, sólo que es raro.

-Más te vale-dijo mientras se alejaba-. Adiós Bart, gracias por todo.

-Adiós Yui, suerte en tu viaje.

_-''Necesitaré mucha...'' -pensó Yui._

...

Yui iba caminando por una calle de la ciudad portuaria donde principalmente habían tiendas, muchas de ellas, la mayoría vendían ropa y mascotas. Habían algunas que vendían incluso armas, tales como espadas, lanzas, dagas y ese tipo de cosas. Yui se paró al ver una tienda de ropa, donde se veía un maniquí con un hermoso vestido rojo igual que los rubíes. Se quedó analizando mientras comparaba su ropa con aquél vestido, dándose cuenta de la gran diferencia. Encima de toda su ropa Yui llevaba una gran capa que cubría tanto la delantera como la parte trasera de su cuerpo, añadiendo una capucha que dejaba casi invisible su cara. Se detuvo en un puesto callejero para comprar algo de fruta.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto -dijo el hombre que atendía el puesto.

-Gracias -dijo Yui mientras empezaba a comer una manzana y a seguir caminando por la ciudad-. _''La verdad. No está tan mal.'' -pensó. Una gran sombra que pasó a gran velocidad la sacó de sus pensamientos- ''¿Qué demonios...?''_

-¡Alto ladrona! -gritaron varios soldados mientras perseguían a la sombra.

-¡EH!-dijo Yui al ser empujada por los soldados- ¡Fijaros por donde vais!

...

-¡Te tenemos!-exclamó un soldado mientras tenía inmovilizada en el suelo a la sombra, que ahora era una persona-. Eres muy veloz, pero ahora ya no puedes hacer nada.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¿A no? ¿Y qué significa esto? -dijo mientras mostraba un pedazo de pan-. Me dirás que no lo robaste.

-¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡No he comido en dos días!

-Mala suerte. Ya sabes lo que le sucede a los ladrones -dijo con una sonrisa.

-No... ¡No! -gritó.

-Es la ley, nosotros debemos cumplirla. Ahora dime, ¿izquierda o derecha? -dijo mientras extendía los brazos de la víctima en una caja.

-Por favor no, perdonadme.

-Suplicar no te servirá de nada. Bueno, como no has escogido lo haré yo.

-No por favor...

-Cállate ya de una vez, no lo hagas más difícil. Bueno, aquí vamos -dijo mientras alzaba su mano con lo que parecía ser una espada corta.

-¡No!

-Ehh, así que eso era -dijo Yui mientras seguía comiendo la manzana de antes.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -exlcamó el soldado.

-Sólo soy un turista.

-Será mejor que te largues. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

-Me parece que sí, veo que os estáis pasando con esa persona -dijo mientras señalaba al condenado quien yacía en el suelo.

-Sólo es una persona que rompió las reglas. Y como tal debe ser castigada.

-¿De esa forma? Cualquiera diría que sois demonios.

-Son sólo las reglas que la reina impuso. Ahora largo.

-Me parece que no.

-Si no te vas tendré que tomarte también por una criminal -dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Yui con la espada en mano.

Yui hábilmente supo esquivar al soldado, y a continuación le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándole sin aire.

-Maldito... -decía el soldado con dificultades para respirar.

Yui le propinó una patada al soldado en el mentón, dejándole sin conociemiento en el suelo.

-¡N-no creas que esto se quedará así! -gritaron los otros dos soldados mientras corrían para salvar sus vidas.

-Vaya...-dijo Yui mientras recogía la bolsa con las frutas y reanudó su asunto con la manzana- ¿Estás bien? -dijo mientras comía.

-S-Sí... -decía anonadada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-A-Azusa... ¿Y tú?

-Yui. Dime, ¿por qué te perseguían?

-Pues...-dijo Azusa avergonzada-. Robé un poco de comida ya que me moría de hambre...

-Ya veo... ¿Quieres? -dijo mientras le ofrecía otra manzana a Azusa.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias! -exclamó contenta mientras empezaba a devorar la manzana.

-Toma, puedes quedarte con la bolsa.

-Eres muy buena -decía Azusa contenta.

-Bueno Azusa, ha sido un placer. Pero debo irme -dijo Yui mientras se levantaba.

-¡Espera!-dijo Azusa- ¿Puedo... ir contigo?

-¿Eh? No creo que debas.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, no soy precisamente un turista. Vine a este reino a cumplir una tarea peligrosa, puede que incluso termine muerta. ¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo? -dijo Yui. Azusa analizó la situación, también su situación anterior, sabía que podría morir de un momento a otro y más ahora que era una prófuga. Así que recapacitó y dio una respuesta.

-Sí-dijo-. Si quiero ir contigo.

-¿Segura? ¿No temes morir?

-Sí temo a morir. Pero si tu no hubieras llegado quién sabe cómo estaría.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

-Así que por favor, déjame ser tu camarada -dijo Azusa mientras se inclinaba ante Yui.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada...-dijo Yui suspirando-. Está bien Azusa, serás mi aliada.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Claro. Ahora vámonos, seguro que vendrás más refuerzos.

-¡Claro! -dijo feliz Azusa mientras seguía a Yui. _''¡Te seguiré a todas partes Yui-sama!'' _

Y así Azusa y Yui formaron una alianza. La misión de Yui había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-¡Yui-sama! ¡Espere! -dijo Azusa.

-Eres muy lenta Azusa... -dijo Yui.

-No eso. Es que vi un gato hace poco y me quedé observándole.

-Ahora que lo dices... Me recuerdas a un gato por alguna razón.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-dijo-. Pero no sé por qué. Oye...

-¿Qué sucede Yui-sama? -preguntó Azusa.

-Por qué no me cuentas tu historia, para pasar el rato. Llevamos caminando un buen rato sabes...

-¿Quiere saber mi pasado Yui-sama?

-Sí-dijo-. Además, ¿por qué me dices Yui-sama...?

-Porque soy su leal siervo -dijo Azusa alegremente.

-Tú no eres mi siervo Azusa... -dijo Yui seria.

-¿A no...? -dijo Azusa con miedo.

-Claro que no. Eres mi compañera -dijo Yui mientras estiraba su brazo para que Azusa chocara su puño con el de ella.

-¡Yui-sama! -exclamó Azusa y a continuación se lanzó al pecho de Yui.

-¡A-Azusa tranquila! No te emociones.

-L-Lo siento. Y siguiendo con lo de antes procederé a contar mi historia.

-Está bien. ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos debajo de ese árbol? -dijo Yui.

-Está bien -dijo Yui y ambas se sentaron debajo de dicho árbol.

Azusa empezó con su relato:

-Verá-dijo-. Yo no soy de aquí.

-¿De dónde eres? -reguntó Yui.

-Nací en el país de Xing.

-¡Pero si eso está muy lejos! -exclamó sorprendida Yui.

-Lo sé. Yo nací en una buena familia la verdad. No nos faltaba nada, mi padre tenía un buen puesto en la política, así que los problemas económicos nunca eran presentes-dijo Azusa-. Pero...

-¿P-Pero...?

-Hace cinco años vine aquí por diversas razones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Cuando tenía once años vivía aún allí. Pero de repente una guerra con el vecino país Shuu empezó.

-Es verdad... -murmuró Yui.

-Al principio parecía que íbamos ganando, por así decirlo, el ejército de Shuu le era imposible penetrar nuestra frontera. Pero cuando la guerra llevaba un año, un extraño general apareció en las líneas de nuestros enemigos...

-¿Extraño cómo?

-Pues al parecer era un expecie de hechicero.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Yui sorprendida. Y no era de extrañar, el último registro de un hechicero databa de hace más de cien años. Y desde entonces no se volvió a ver ninguno.

-Así es, cuando me lo dijeron ýo tampoco lo creí. Pero una vez que ese hechicero hizo su aparición la guerra cambió totalmente.

-¿Cómo?

-La penetración de la frontera fue instantánea, nadie de mi ciudad, que era la ciudad vecina a esa se enteró de que Shuu había logrado invadirnos. Todo pasó muy rápido, incluso la noche en que... perdí a mis padres... -dijo Azusa y a continuación se detuvo.

-¿Puedes continuar Azusa...? -preguntó Yui.

-Sí, lo siento. Déjeme continuar. El día en que perdí a mi familia, más bien noche. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación...

_Flashback..._

-¡Mei! ¡Azusa! ¡Levantaros! -gritó un señor de unos cuarenta años.

-Querido, ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó su esposa.

-¡Shuu! ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡Han logrado atravesar la frontera!

-No puede ser...

-Sí que puede. Y lo peor es que ya están aquí.

-¿P-Pero cómo? -preguntó su esposa.

-No lo sé. Por lo pronto debemos coger lo que podamos y...- su frase fue interrumpida por una explosión.

-¡Querido! -gritó su esposa.

-¡Padre! -gritó Azusa.

-¡Huid! ¡Ahora! -gritó el hombre quien yacía en el suelo.

-¡Azusa vamos!

-¡P-Pero padre...!

-¡Iros!

-Ehhh... Con que esta es la casa del famoso canciller de Xing. Es un placer conocerle -dijo un sujeto con una gran cicatriz en el lado del ojo izquierdo.

-¡Maldito...! ¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en mi casa?

-Oh, lamento muhco mi descortesía. De todas formas vais a morir aquí -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Iros ahora! -gritó el hombre.

-¿Ehh? ¿Con que esa es tu familia? ¿Por qué no se unen? -dijo.

-Azusa, vámonos -dijo la mujer y a continuación cogió a su hija en brazos y empezó a correr.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -dijo el hechicero mientras se preparaba para atacar a madre e hija.

-¡No lo harás! -dijo el hombre mientras intentaba golpear al hechicero.

-¡Op! Por casi -dijo riendo.

-De aquí no pasas maldito -dijo el hombre.

-¡Amo! -gritó un joven mientras se apoximaba.

-¿Tang? Pensé que habías huido.

-¿Cómo iba a irme mientras usted está en peligro?-dijo el joven-. Además, mientras la señora Mei y la señorita Azusa están en peligro -dijo con una mirada severa dirigida al intruso.

-Sabes que Mei odia que le digas señora, Tang... -dijo el hombre riendo.

-Lo siento amo. Ya me disculparé cuando la vea -dijo también mientras reía.

-Riendo antes de morir. Es una buena elección -dijo el hechicero.

-¿Estás conmigo Tang?

-Hasta el final señor -dijo.

-Siempre has sido muy leal. ¡Vamos! -gritó.

-Apartaros -dijo el intruso por lo bajo. Y a continuación se escichó una explosión.

-¡Padreee! -gritó Azusa.

-Azusa, no hagas ruido por favor.

-M-Madre, ¿Estará bien Padre...? -dijo llorando.

-Claro que sí. Sabes que es muy fuerte Azusa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora madre...?

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas?

-¿A las... escondidas? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es. Tú te esconderas aquí, y por nada del mundo debes salir de aquí hasta que haya amanecido, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y tú?

-Yo me esconderé en otra parte Azusa, tranquila, estarás bien. Confías en mi, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí...

-Está bien -dijo la madre. Y a continuación abrió una puerta que se localizaba en el suelo de la habitación de Azusa, que debía ser usado en caso de emrgencia. La puerta tenía un pasadizo secreto que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión-. Así que ya sabes Azusa, no salgas hasta el amanecer, ¿entendido?

-S-Sí... Entiendo madre.

-Así me gusta, siempre has sido una niña lista... Te quiero Azusa -dijo la madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

-M-Madre -dijo Azusa.

-Shh. Recuerda que estamos jugando, adiós Azusa.

-Madre... -susurró la pequeña niña.

-Con que aquí estabas -dijo el hechicero.

-Tú... -dijo la madre con odio.

-Dime, ¿dónde está tu hija?

-¡Ja!-rió-. Llegas tarde. Debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

-¿A si...? No te creo nada de nada -dijo mientras hizo alguna especie de conjuro y atrajo a la madre de Azusa directo a su mano para estrangularla-. Dime, ¿dónde está la niña?

-Es una niña muy rápida sabes. La más rápida de la mansión.

-Que me digas dónde está -dijo el hechicero enfadado.

-Jamás te lo diré... -intentó decir la madre.

-¡Mad...- iba a decir Azusa pero notó que su madre le hacía una señal con la mano diciendo que no dijera nada-. Madre... -susurró.

-¡Dime dónde está!

-P-Patético... -dijo su madre antes de caer muerta.

-¡Tsk! Mira que darme estos problemas -dijo y a continuación lanzó lejos el cadáver de la madre de Azusa.

-''¡M-Madre!'' -pensó Azusa aterrada con su mano en la boca para evitar llorar.

-Señor Flag-dijo un soldado-. Nos han informado de que vieron a alguien corriendo

-Tsk, así que tenía razón. Vámonos, nos ordenaron no dejar sobrevivientes.

-¡Entendido! -dijeron los demás soldados y se retiraron.

-''Mentira, mentira, ¡debe ser una mentira!'' -se repetía Azusa mientras tenía sus manos revolviendo su cabello- ''Flag... maldito... juro que me vengaré, ¡lo juro!'' -pensó Azusa con odio.

_Fin del flashback..._

-Después de eso estuve vagando por ahí, y eventualmente llegué a este país. Estuve trabajando en un cierco hasta hace poco, no creerás lo flexible que soy-dijo riendo-. Pero por mandato de la reina el circo donde trabajaba tuvo que cerrar y desde entonces he estado robando comida para sobrevivir-dijo Azusa-. Y esa es mi historia.

-Azusa... ¿Estás bien...? -preguntó Yui.

-Claro que estoy bien. Eso es el pasado, y sabes que el pasado debe dejarse...- paró Azusa al darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Azusa -dijo Yui y a continuación la abrazó.

-L-Lo siento...-dijo Azusa-. Mira que llorar ahora...

-Da igual. Sólo hazlo -dijo Yui. Y a continuación Azusa empezó a llorar más fuerte y se repetía para sí misma los nombres de sus padre. Yui sólo escuchaba impotente- ''Lo lamento Azusa'' -pensó Yui.

Luego de el relato de Azusa, las dos amigas empezaron a caminar sin rumbo otra vez. Pero Yui iba distante, sabía que el nombre del hechicero lo había escuchado en alguna otra parte.

-Yui-sama...

-...

-¡Yui-sama!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Yui sorprendida.

-¿Qué le sucede? Desde hace un rato está distante.

-No es nada, disculpa. ¿Qué querías?

-Le preguntaba que qué haríamos ahora. Se está haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón. Por lo pronto busquemos un lugar para descansar.

-¿Iremos a una posada? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es.

-¡Increíble! -exclamó Azusa alegre.

-T-Tranquila, sólo es una posada. Mira, esa debe ser una, vayamos.

-¡Sí!

...

-¡Su majestad! -dijo un soldado mientras se aproximaba a la reina.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la reina indiferente mientras bebía el té.

-Nos han informado que hay dos prófugas.

-¿Dos?

-Así es. Una es baja con el pelo largo y negro, parece ser de Xing. La otra es más lata que ella, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Parece ser que es una extranjera que vino esta mañana en un barco mercante.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Puedes decirme el aspecto de la segunda?

-Claro. Alta, pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Extranjera, o al menos eso parece, dicen que se parece mucho a usted.

-Gracias-dijo la reina seria-. Ya puedes retirarte.

-¡Entendido! -dijo el soldado y se retiró.

-''Imposible... ¡No puede ser ella!'' -pensó la reina.

...

-¿Disculpe?-dijo Yui mientras tocaba un timbre. Azusa sólo observaba fascinada- ¿Hay alguien?

-Sí, sí. Ya voy. Decidme, ¿qué se os ofrece?

-Queríamos saber si tiene alguna habitación disponible.

-Claro que tengo. ¿Para dos?

-Así es.

-¿Sois pareja? -preguntó la recepsionista con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Azusa sonrojada-. ¿Q-Q-Qué es lo que dice?

-No somos pareja señora.

-¡Señorita! Sólo tengo 18 años.

-Igual que yo -dijo Yui-. ¿Tiene sí o no?

-Sí, sí tengo.

-Nos da una, ¿por favor?

-Claro. Nombres -preguntó.

-Yui y Azusa.

-Vale. Son cinco ruanes.

-¡Qué caro! -exclamó Azusa indignada.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Yui.

-¡Yui-sama! ¿No le parece que es caro? -dijo Azusa.

-¿Cómo te atreves niña?

-Eh, que sólo soy un año menor que tú.

-¡Maldita...!

-Bueno, parad ya no -dijo Yui.

-Está bien... -dijeron ambas sonrojadas-. Por cierto-dijo la recepcionista-. Desayunamos a las ocho.

-Está bien -dijo Yui.

...

-¡General! -gritó la reina.

-¿Qué sucede Su Majestad? -preguntó el general.

-¡Ordene a los hombres que tenga en Morfes y busque y capture a las dos fugitivas! Y si las encuentra-dijo seria-. Matadlas, ¿entendido?

-¡De acuerdo! -dijo el general y se retiró.

-''¡No me atraparás...!'' -pensó la reina Ui.

...

-¿Ya es de día...? -decía Yui-. ¿Qué demonios? -dijo al sentir algo aferrado a su torso- ¿A-Azusa? -exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día? Buenos días Yui-sama -dijo mientras bostezaba.

-¿Por qué me estás abrazando? -preguntó.

-Bueno... Anoche no podía dormir y bueno... -dijo Azusa sonrojada.

-Como sea, bajemos. Vamos a comer algo.

-¡Está bien! -dijo Azusa feliz.

...

-¡Esto está delicioso! -exclamó Azusa alegre.

-Tranquila Azusa -dijo Yui riendo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta? -preguntó la dueña.

-Sí, está muy bueno. ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Pues yo. ¿Quién más va a ser? -dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho.

-¿Cocinas también? ¿Acaso te ocupas de todo?

-Claro. Es mi deber.

-¿Estás sola aquí?

-Sí...-dijo triste-. Mi padre bueno... falleció hace poco por una enfermedad. Y mi madre nos dejó cuando yo era pequeña.

-L-Lo siento... -dijo Yui.

-Da igual. Tranquila, lo importante es que os gusta, ¿verdad?

-No está mal -dijo Azusa.

-Pues muy bien que te lo comes.

-No tengo nada más que comer.

-¡Maldita...! -dijo.

-No empiecen. Dime, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

-Mmm. Bueno, ¿por qué no? -dijo. Y se dispusieron a comer. Algo las interrumpió.

-¡Alto! -gritó un soldado.

-¿Qué demonios...? -dijo Yui mientras un soldado apretaba su cuello.

-¡Yui-sama! -gritó Azusa.

-¡Estáis arrestadas!

-¿Y por eso me estás intentando matar? -dijo Yui.

-Son órdenes de la reina.

-''Con que te has puesto en marcha, ¿eh...?''

-¡Maldito! -gritó la dueña y apartó de una patada al soldado que amenazaba a Yui.

-Gracias... -dijo Yui.

-No es nada.

-Retirada -gritó uno de los soldados.

-¿Se van...? -preguntó extrañada Azusa.

-No... Imposible -dijo Yui.

-¡Fuego! -se escuchó una voz de fuera. Y a continuación empezaron a caer flechas incendiadas.

-¡Salid...- Yui no pudo terminar su frase por el techo que terminó cediendo.

-¡Yui-sama! -gritó Azusa.

-Tranquila Azusa, esto no es suficiente para acabar conmigo.

-¡Vamos! -gritó la dueña.

-¡Alto el fuego! -ordenó el soldado al mando.

-De seguro acabamos con ellas.

-Revisad, por si acaso -ordenó.

-Sí -respondieron.

-¡Señor-dijo un soldado-. No hay rastro de las ocupantes!

-¿Qué?

-Así es, no hay cadáveres.

-Malditas... ¡Avisad a todos! ¡Búsqueda y captura! Tenéis permiso para matarlas.

-¡Sí!

...

-Nos salvamos por poco -dijo Azusa suspirando.

-¡Mi posada! -dijo la dueña con lágrimas.

-L-Lo siento.. por mi culpa... -dijo Yui.

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa. Fue de la maldita reina esa. Desde que llegó al poder ha hecho lo que ha querido con el país.

-Ya veo...

-Ahora que me fijo, eres idéntica a ella.

-¡S-Será un error! -exclamó.

-Ya veo... sí, debe ser eso.

-Por cierto, no nos has dicho tú nombre.

-¿Mi nombre? Pues me llamo Ritsu.

-Vaya nombre -dijo Azusa burlona.

-¡Calla niña!

-Dime Ritsu.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te convertirías en nuestra camarada? -preguntó Yui.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ella Yui-sama?! -dijo Azusa.

-¿Vuestra camarada...?-dijo Ritsu suspirando-. Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada -dijo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano a Yui.

-Así se habla -dijo Yui quien le extendió también su mano.

-¡Eh! ¡No me dejéis fuera del grupo! -dijo Azusa.

-Mala suerte niña -dijo Ritsu riendo.

-¡No soy una niña!

-Jajaja-reía Yui-. ''Allá voy.. ¡Hermana!'' -pensó Yui mirando el horizonte.

Y así la alianza de Yui acababa de obtener un nuevo miembro. ¿Qué les depara el futuro a las tres amigas? Sólo nos queda esperarlo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Azusa.

-No lo sé -dijo Yui.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Aún no.

-Tengo sed -dijo Azusa.

-A mi me duelen los pies -dijo Ritsu.

-A mi...-

-¡Callaros ya! -exclamó Yui furiosa.

-¿Qué te dije niña? Es una mujer de poca paciencia.

-Tienes razó... ¡No soy una niña! -dijo Azusa enfadada.

-Pues reaccionas igual que una.

-¡Eso es mentira! -volvió a exclamar furiosa.

-''Yo a estas las mato...'' -pensó Yui-''¡Oh Padre! ¿Por qué me has abandonado?'' ''¡Ayúdame ahora que te necesito!'' -volvió a pensar y a continuación pasó un campesino en un carro tirado por dos caballo-. Gracias Dios -dijo Yui.

-¿Con quién hablas Yui? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Con nadie-dijo-. Vamos a decirle al anciano ese que nos lleve.

-Está bien.

-Disculpe-dijo Yui-. ¿Podría llevarnos hasta el pueblo más próximo?

-¿Qué? -dijo el anciano.

-¡Que si nos podría llevar al pueblo más próximo!

-¿Que si tengo cólicos? No, no tengo niña.

-No he dicho eso. Déjelo. ¿Podemos subir?

-¿Queréis subir? -dijo alto el anciano.

-¡Sí! -dijo Yui casi gritando.

-¡Aaah! Haberlo dicho antes-dijo el anciano riendo-. Sí, claro que podéis subir.

-''Maldito viejo...'' -pensó Yui-''¿Acaso me estaría tomando el pelo...?''

-¿Has visto Yui?-dijo Ritsu burlona-. Haberlo dicho antes.

-¡No te metas con Yui-sama! -dijo Azusa.

-¡¿Eh?! No me estoy metiendo con Yui, niña.

-¡Que no soy una niña!

-Podemos irnos señor -dijo Yui ya subida al carro.

-¿Y tus amigas? -preguntó.

-Ya se subirán.

-Está bien. Allá vamos -y así el anciano le dio la señal al caballo para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

-Y otra cosa-dijo Ritsu, pero paró al ver que Yui y el anciano iban ya lejos- ¡Yui, espera!

-¡Yui-sama! -gritó Azusa mientras corría.

...

-En serio Yui-dijo Ritsu cansada por haber corrido-. No debiste habernos dejado.

-Os lo merecéis -dijo Yui.

-¡Es muy cruel Yui-sama!

-¿Hasta dónde os llevo chicas? -preguntó el anciano.

-Hasta donde usted pueda señor -respondió cordialmente Yui.

-Pues os llevaré hasta mi pueblo, así conocéis a mi familia.

-Claro -dijo Yui.

Así anduvieron durante una hora más o menos subidos en el carro. El anciano resultó ser más astuto de lo que aparentaba y le jugó muchas bromas a Yui en varias ocasiones. Llevando a esta al borde de la desesperación.

-¡Eres muy fácil de engañar Yui! -dijo Ritsu riendo.

-¡Cállate! -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-Ya casi llegamos chicas -anunció el anciano.

-Está bien -respondieron las tres.

Llegaron a un pueblo pequeño. Se tardaría sólo media hora en atravesarlo por completo, aún así las chicas estaban encantadas por la alegría que se sentía en ese pueblo. No parecía que nadie le deseara algún mal a nadie. A medida que el anciano avanzaba las personas le saludaban, al parecer era bastante famoso.

-Bueno-dijo el anciano-. Hemos llegado chicas.

Una gran multitud de niños se aglomeraron alrededor de las chicas, al parecer no era muy común que extranjeros fueran a ese pueblo.

-¿De dónde sois? -preguntó uno.

-¿Adónde vais? -preguntó otro.

-¿Os quedréis aquí? -preguntaban y preguntaban los niños.

-Venga, apartaos. Dejadles espacio -dijo una chica de unos catorce años.

-Oh chicas, ella es mi nieta, su nombre es Rose.

-Mucho gusto Rose-dijo Yui-. Yo me llamo Yui, ella es Ritsu y la otra es Azusa.

-La niña del grupo -dijo Ritsu burlona.

-¡Que no soy una niña! -dijo Azusa furiosa.

-Parece que os lleváis muy bien -dijo Rose mientras reía.

-¡Claro que no! -dijeron ambas a milímetros de la cara de Rose.

-Venga chicas, dejadle espacio -dijo Yui suspirando.

-Eso sí-dijo Rose-. Tenéis nombres muy curiosos.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Ritsu-. A mi me parecen de lo más normales.

-Bueno-dijo Azusa-. Yo soy de Xing así que...

-¡Eh! ¡Increíble!-exclamó fascinada Rose-. Nunca había visto a alguien de allí, aunque debí imaginarlo por el color de tu pelo.

-Muchos dicen eso -dijo Azusa sonrojada.

-¿Os quedaréis con nosotros? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-No, no podemos. Sería ya demasiado. Tu abuelo ya ha sido muy amable al traernos -dijo Yui.

-¡Tonterías!-dijo el anciano-. Os quedaréis esta noche con nosotros. Así nos contáis vuestras historias -dijo riendo.

-''Este anciano...'' -pensó Yui.

...

-¡Su Majestad! -dijo un soldado.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo irritada.

-Nos ha llegado información acerca del posible paradero de la fugitiva.

-¿En serio?-pareció alegrarse- ¿Dónde?

-En un pueblo, cerca de la frontera con Golden City. Bueno, se les vio en un carro yendo en dirección a un pueblo apartado según nuestro informante.

-Perfecto... -murmuró con una sonrisa-. No debo cometar ningún error esta vez. ¡Flag! -gritó.

-¿Si, Su Majestad? -dijo el hechicero que apareció de una sombra asustando al soldado presente que cayó al suelo debido al susto.

-Dirige tú la investigación. Ve con el general, él te guiará.

-Como ordene -desapareció.

-''Te ha llegado la hora...'' -pensó con una sonrisa.

...

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó sorpendida Rose- ¿Así que eso os ha pasado?

-Sí -respondió Yui.

-Y por eso vais juntas.

-Exactamente. Soy una prófuga de la justicia, por eso mismo no quería quedarme en este pueblo. Os podría ocasionar problemas -se explicó Yui.

-Da igual-dijo Rose-. Si este pueblo es desconocido, nunca os encontrarían aquí. ¿verdad madre?

-Es cierto-dijo la madre-. No veo ningún inconveniente por el cual no podáis quedaros aquí.

-¿Seguras? -dijo Yui.

-¡Claro! ¡Está decidido! Os quedáis -exclamó alegremente Rose.

Así pasaron la tarde contando diversas historias, entre Ritsu con su antigua posada relataba historias acerca de sus cliente, contando escenas para mayores que hicieron sonrojar y avergonzarse a Azusa y a Rose. Y el anciano contó acerca de su juventud, contando historias también para mayores que hicieron que las dos mencionadas anteriormente se sientieran igual.

-¡Padre! ¡Te he dicho que no cuentes esas historias frente a Rose! -exclamó la madre furiosa.

-Tranquila Evelyn, no es para tanto. No les vendrá mal un poco de conocimiento para cuando sean mayoes -rió el abuelo.

-''Menudo sujeto...'' -pensó Yui.

Así continuaron hasta que se hizo de noche. La madre de Rose les enseñó una habitación desocupada, les dijo que podrían dormir ahí.

-Lamento ofrecerles esta habitación -decía la madre de Rose humildemente.

-No no, tranquila. Ya mucho hacen por nosotras -dijo Yui.

-Buenas noches chicas -se despidió la madre.

-Buenas noches señora. Y muchas gracias por todo.

Ya avanzada la noche estaba Yui sin poder dormir en el marco de la ventana mirando directamente a la luna.

-''¿Cuál será tu próxima jugada...?'' -pensaba Yui.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Yui-sama? ¿No duermes? -dijo Azusa medio dormida.

-¿Eh? Sí, tranquila, ya voy -y así Yui se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿Hmm? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué hora es...? -decía Yui medio dormida- ''¿Qué demonios..?'' -pensó Yui al sentir algo aferrándose a su pecho.

-Yui-sama... -murmuraba Azusa dormida mientras mientras revolvía su cabeza entre los ''atributos'' de Yui.

-¡¿Azusa?! ¡¿Otra vez?! -murmuró. Pero sintió otros brazos.

-Qué suave... -murmuraba también dormida Ritsu mientras que con sus manos agarraba los pechos de Yui. Ambas chicas babeaban.

-''¡Estas chicas...!'' -pensó furiosa Yui.

...

-Buenos días Yui -saludó la mare de Rose.

-Buenos días señora -dijo Yui mientras se sobaba los puños, a saber qué hizo.

...

-Hmmm. Siento como si me hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza -dijo Ritsu medio dormida.

-Yo igual... -dijo Azusa- Al parecer Yui-sama se ha dspertado ya.

-¿Bajamos a ver?

-Claro.

...

-¿Has dormido bien Yui? -preguntó Rose.

-Bueno-dijo Yui mientras recordaba la escena de esta mañana-. Fue... un buen sueño.

-¿Eh? Me alegro que hayas podido dormir bien -dijo con una sonrisa.

-''Qué buena chica, menos mal que aún quedan personas como ella y su familia.'' -pensó Yui.

-Buenos días... -decía Ritsu mientras bostezaba.

-Oh, buenos días Ritsu -dijo Rose-. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

-Bien-dijo-. Pero siento como si me hubiera caído desde un edificio muy alto -dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Yo igual... -dijo Azusa.

-A saber qué fue -dijo Yui.

-Es verdad-dijo Rose-. Me preguntaba si me podríais acompañar a cortar leña. Estaba esperando a que despertárais.

-Claro Rose -dijo Yui.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Sí, ahora-dijo Yui-. Vamos.

-Vale, vale...

-¡Que os vaya bien! -despidió la madre.

-Adiós madre -dijo Rose y así se marcharon.

-Qué buenas chicas... -dijo el anciano.

-Ya ves, espero que encuentren eso que buscan -dijo la madre.

...

-¿Es ahí? -preguntó.

-Así es Señor Flag. Segín nuestro informante es ahí -dijo el general.

-¿Dónde está ese informante?

-Está aquí -dijo mientras tiraba de su manga.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? -dijo mientras le clavaba una severa mirada a un joven de unos veinticinco años.

-¡S-Sí!-respondió-. Les vi ayer cuando llegaron con ese anciano.

-Eso espero... Porque como te estés equivocando sabrás lo que pasará, ¿cierto? -dijo el hechicero.

-¡S-Sí! -volvió a responder nervioso.

-Así me gusta muchacho.

-Dime-dijo el general- ¿Tú no eras de ese pueblo?

-¡Estoy aburrido de ese maldito sitio!-dijo exaltado-. Con el dinero que me paguéis podré al fin irme de ese sitio.

-¡Así se habla muchacho! -dijo alegre el hechicero-. Bueno, manos a la obra.

...

-Dime Rose-dijo Yui mientras cargaba con la leña- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Él...-respondió melancólica-. Murió en la guerra de hace unos años contra los países del norte.

-L-Lo siento por preguntar algo tan brusco -se disculpó Yui.

-No pasa nada. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Murió por culpa de la reina.

-¿En serio? -dijo Yui sorprendida.

-Sí. Mi padre al principio no tenía intención alguna de ir. Pero luego llegaron los mensajeros de la reina y obligaron a todos los hombres disponibles a ir a esa maldita guerra. Si se negaban debían asumir las consecuencias. Así le dijeron a mi padre.

-Y-Ya veo... -no supo qué más decir Yui.

-¡O-Oye Rose!-dijo Ritsu- ¿Qué va a preparar tu madre para el desayuno?

-Pues... Ella me dijo que tenía planeado preparar...-

-¿Qué es eso? -interrumpió Azusa al divisar una columna de humo que povenía del pueblo.

-Eso viene del pueblo -dijo alarmada Rose.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Ritsu.

...

-¡Quemadlo todo!-decía el hechicero- ¡Son órdenes de la reina! ¡No dejéis a nadie vivo!

...

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! -preguntó Rose al recorrer el pueblo en llamas.

-''No puede ser posible...'' -pensaba Yui.

-Debemos buscar sobrevivientes -dijo Ritsu.

-Tienes razón -respondió Azusa.

-''¡Madre!'' -pensó Rose aterrada. Se separó de las demás para buscar a sus parientes- ''¿Dónde están?'' -pensaba-. ¡Ahí... -su frase acabó al ver el cuerpo de su madre y de su abuelo tendidos en el suelo- ¡Madre! ¡Abuelo! -gritó Rose- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntaba, aunque resultase inútil a estas alturas- ¡¿Quién os ha... -dejó de hablar al sentir que algo atravesó su pecho-. No puede ser... -dijo mientras reía y escupía sangre, a continuación cayó al suelo.

-Ehh-decía el soldado mientras sonreía-. Así que aún quedaba una -dijo y sacó su vayoneta de la espalda de la niña.

-''¡No puede ser!'' -pensó aterrada Yui al ver la escena que tenía al frente.

-¡Maldito! -gritó Ritsu a la vez que le dio un puñetazo en la cara al soldado y lo dejó inconciente en el suelo.

-¡R-Rose! -corrió Yui en ayuda de la niña- ¡Rose, resiste por favor! -decía desesperada.

-Rose... -mumuró Azusa a la vez que cerró los ojos.

-¿Ehh? ¿Con que eran amigas? -dijo el hechicero a lo lejos.

-''¡Esa voz!'' -pensó Azusa.

-Maldita... -dijo Yui por lo bajo a la vez que miraba al grupo de soldados que estaban a unos quince metros de ellas- . Así que esto es obra suya.

-Se me había hecho difícil encontrarte, pero gracias a este amable muchacho-dijo Flag mientras abrazaba por el hombre al informante-, pudimos encontrarte -rió.

-Así que alguien del mismo pueblo nos delató... -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Mald...- iba a decir Azusa pero Yui la interrumpió.

-Azusa, Ritsu. Entrad en la casa de Rose -dijo seria.

-¡Pero...-

-¡Ahora! -gritó.

-E-Está bien, Yui... -dijo Ritsu-. Vamos Azusa.

-Pero...-

-¡Haz caso! -dijo Ritsu mientras le daba una mirada suplicante, Azusa entendió-. Entiendo... Dejo esto en tus manos Yui-sama.

-Sí...-dijo Yui y acontinuación dejó el cuerpo de Rose en el suelo y agarró lo que parecía ser la espada que traía el soldado-. No me gustan de este estilo, pero la que tengo está dentro y paso de ir a buscarla -dijo.

-¡Pareces muy confiada niña! -dijo Flag detrás del grupo de soldados, eran unos quince.

Yui sólo se dedicó a observar al grupo de soldados y a calcular. Mientras caminaba agarró el cuerpo inconciente del soldado, quien empezaba a despertar, lo arrastraba consigo.

-¡Preparen! -gritó el general.

Yui seguía caminando.

-Tienes agallas niña -dijo Flag nervioso.

-¡Apunten! -volvió a decir el general.

-¿Qué sucede...? -dijo el soldado medio dormido.

-¡Fuego! -gritó. Yui ágilmente usó el cuerpo del soldado para cubrirse de los disparos, el soldado de tantos disparos murió instantáneamente. Los disparos cesaron.

-¡Recargad! -gritó.

Yui a una velocidad casi insólita desenvainó la espada y corrió a una velocidad increíble hacia el grupo de quince soldados, quienes observaron aterrados como la muerte venía a por ellos.

-¡Viene hacia aq...- no acabó la frase a causa de que su cabeza se separó bruscamente, dejando una fuente macabra de sangre en su cuerpo.

Los soldados observaron aterrrados, aún más aterrado observó Flag, sabía que algo peor le esperaba como no hiciera algo rápido. Yui siguió atacando al grupo de soldados que caían uno detrás de otro. Ella los cortaba igual que un carnicero en una chancutería. Un soldado que estuvo a punto de disparar no realizó dicho disparo ya que Yui agarró la vayoneta de un cadáver y la lanzó a su ojo izquierdo, cayendo muerto.

Azusa y Ritsu observaban aterradas como el grupo de soldados de antes disminuía lentamente a manos de Yui. Nunca se imaginaron que era la misma persona a quien el anciano le había jugado multitud de bromas. Al final sólo quedaban dos soldados más, Flag y el general.

-Señor Flag-dijo el general-. Yo la distraeré, mientras tanto usted escape con la ayuda de ellos. ¡Ayudad al señor Flag!

-¡S..- ambos soldados no pudieron siquiera acabar la palabra ya que Yui se había encargado de ellos a velocidad sorprendente.

Flag cayó de espaldas al suelo aterrado.

-''¡Imposilbe!''-pensaba- ''¡Voy a morir! ¡Debo huir!''

-¡Señor Flag, huya con el carruaje! -dijo el general. Y Flag emprendió su huida.

-Tsk -dijo Yui.

-Muy bien niña... Si crees que va a ser fácil vencerme estás muy equivocada-decía confiado-. Además, debes pagar por lo de mis hom...-

-Cállate -dijo Yui en susurro mientras atravesaba el pecho del general.

-¡I-Imposible! -decía el general mientras emanaba cantidades enormes de sangre- ¿Cómo has podido... -cayó muerto. El carruaje apenas había empezado a correr con lo que Yui aprovechó y corrió unos cinco metros y lanzó la espada lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Menos mal que he podido... ¡Ah! -gritó Flag al ver la espada atravesar la pared izquierda del carruaje, se salvó por poco.

Yui empezó a caminar de vuelta a la casa donde estaban Ritsu y Azusa. Cuando llegó donde estaban estas.

-¡Aaahh! -empezó a gritar y a llorar fuertemente- ¡¿Por qué?!-decía- ¡¿Por qué ellos debieron morir si es a mi a quien queieres?! ¿Por qué...? -lloraba.

-¡Yui-sama! -dijo Azusa mientras iba en ayuda para Yui. Ella sólo seguía llorando.

-''Esa mirada...'' -pensó Ritsu- ''No quisiera ser a quien va dirigida.''

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran y las chicas abandonaran el pueblo las tres amigas iban caminando por un camino de tierra cerca de la frontera de Golden City.

Ritsu y Azusa no podían apartar la mirada de Yui, la Yui que habían visto hace tan sólo unas horas no la querían volver a ver.

-''Por mi culpa...''-pensaba Yui-''¡Por mi culpa!'' -pensó a punto de llorar. Pero en el camino en una intersección se chocó con otra persona.

-¡L-Lo siento! -dijo la mujer.

-No, yo lo lamento señorita -dijo Yui. Al ver detenidamente a la mujer le pareció sumamente preciosa, una rubia de ojos azules muy profundos que emanaba un aura de princesa. ''Vaya...'' -pensó Yui.

-Oye... ¿Estás bien? -dijo la chica.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡SÍ, tanquila! -dijo Yui sonrojada por haberse desconectado del mundo.

-Eres muy graciosa-rió-. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? P-Pues me llamo Yui, ella es Ritsu y la pequeña Azusa.

-¡No soy pequeña! -dijo enfadada.

-¡Qué divertidas sois! -rió la rubia.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -preguntó Yui.

-¿Yo? Pues me llamo Tsumugi, un placer conocerlas -dijo con una sonrisa.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Un capítulo muy raro, lo sé, NO ME JUZGUÉIS.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿Tsumugi has dicho? -preguntó Yui.

-Así es. ¿Algún problema? -preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Dime-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Dónde te diriges? No creo que una chica como tú esté por aquí a propósito.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, sólo mira por ejemplo tu ropa. Se nota mucho que es carísima.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. ¿Eres de alguna familia adinerada acaso?

-Bueno, ciertamente dirijo la empresa que solía tener mi padre -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nos dices quién eres? ¿Qué tal si hubiéramos sido algunos ladrones? -dijo Yui.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no dais esa impresión. Parecéis buenas personas.

-Hombre, con esta pequeña claro que no damos impresión de ladrones -dijo Ritsu mientras se burlaba de Azusa.

-¡Que no soy pequeña! -dijo Azusa mientras intentaba golpear a Ritsu.

-¡Op! Eso estuvo cerca -dijo mientras esquivaba los ágiles golpes de la pequeña. Ciertamente era muy ágil.

-Se ve que os lleváis bien -dijo Tsumugi.

-¡Claro que no nos llevamos bien! -dijeron ambas. Tsumugi rió.

-Dime, ¿Adónde te diriges? -preguntó Yui mientras caminaban.

...

-¡Señorita Tsumugi!-gritaba un sujeto con pintas de mayordomo-. ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Nada que aparece? -preguntó uno con pinta de ser chófer.

-No, no aparece. ¿Qué haremos? Si le llega a pasar algo no quiero ni imaginarlo -dijo mientras se frotaba frenéticamente las manos en el cabello.

-Tranquila. Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-Eso espero... -dijo mientras suspiraba.

...

-Así que cuando te alejaste un poco para explorar te perdiste -afirmó Yui.

-Sí. Sólo espero que Charles y Alan no estén muy preocupados, ambos son muy nervisos cuando se trata de mi.

-Seguramente te estarán buscando-dijo Ritsu-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo es seguir caminando.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Tsumugi-. A propósito, ¿Adónde os dirigís?

-No tenemos rumbo fijo-dijo Azusa-. Exploramos el mundo y todas sus extensiones.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso debe ser maravilloso! Viajar sin ninguna preocupación -dijo Tsumugi maravillada.

-No te creas-dijo Azusa-. Somos fugitivas. Nos persigue la reina.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Ritsu-. No digas eso así, recuerda a... -dijo susurrando mientras señalaba a Yui, quien se notaba triste.

-Es verdad... -respondió desanimada Azusa.

-¡Es increíble! -exclamó Tsumugi alegre.

-¿Q-Qué cosa?

-Eso de que sois fugitivas. Vivís al borde del peligro. No sabéis cuando os atacarán -dijo maravillada.

-B-Bueno... En eso tienes razón -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Dónde estamos precisamente? -preguntó Azusa.

-No sé, pero según unos granjeros que escuché hace poco estamos cerca de Golden City.

-¿Cerca de la ciudad minera? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-Así es -dijo Ritsu.

-Genial, ese es mi destino. Se supone que iba a cerrar un contrato con una mina de ahí.

-¿En serio? Es genial.

-Bueno, no tanto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como la reina últimamente ha estado haciendo más difícil el comercio cada vez es más complicado hacer negocios dentro de este país. No me extraña que nadie quiera comprar nada aquí.

Las chicas siguieron caminando durante una hora más. Donde Tsumugi iba hablando la mayor parte del tiempo. Al ser propietaria de una gran empresa tenía muchas historias que contar. También mencionaba a veces los lujos que tenía, Azusa al provenir de una buena familia sabía todo al respecto. En cambio, Yui y Ritsu cuando la rubia mencionaba sus lujos ellas dos prestaban mucha atención. Tsumugi no dejaba de mirar a Yui, esta notaba cuando era observada pero no decía nada. Luego de un rato caminando llegaron a la frontera de la ciudad. Había un letrero que rezaba ''Bienvenidos a Golden City''.

-Por fin hemos llegado... -dijo Ritsu cansada.

-¡Quiero descansar! -dijo Azusa.

-Tranquila-dijo Yui-. Lo primero que haremos será buscar una posada barata.

-Genial -exclamó Azusa aliviada ante la noticia.

-Menos mal... no puedo con mis pies -dijo Ritsu.

-Esto chicas... -dijo Tsumugi.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Yui.

-Bueno, como me habéis ayudado a llegar hasta aquí estaba pensando si me podríais dejar que yo pagase la posada -dijo sonrojada.

-No es necesario -dijo Ritsu.

-Es verdad Tsumugi. No tienes que hacer eso -dijo Yui.

-¡Por favor! ¡Insisto! -exclamó.

-Está bien... Sólo procura no gastar mucho.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! -exclamó encantada.

...

-¿Es... aquí...? -dijo Yui incrédula.

-Así es -respondió con toda normalidad.

-¿En serio dormiremos aquí? -dijo Ritsu.

-Exacamente.

-¡Increíble! -dijo Azusa al contemplar un enorme hotel de cuatro estrellas. Golden City era un gran sitio turístico.

-¿Entramos? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-C-Claro...

Una vez dentro.

-¡Increíble! -dijo Azusa.

-Esta habitación es más grande que la resepción de mi posada -dijo Ritsu con la boca abierta.

-No es nada chicas -dijo la rubia. Se notaba que le sobraba el dinero.

-Tsumugi no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco -dijo Yui mientras se inclinaba frente a ella.

-N-No es nada, como ya he dicho -dijo sonrojada.

-Es conveniente haber quedado en el segundo piso. Se ve todo desde aquí.

-Por eso precisamente pedí esta habitación.

-Eres increíble -dijo Yui con una sonrisa. Sonrojo por parte de la rubia.

Una vez instaladas allí, Yui agarró la vaina que había traído con ella desde el principio y la colocó a un lado de su cama.

-¿Es esa una espada Yui-sama?

-Así es. Me la dio mi sensei antes de partir.

-Ehh, así que tuvo un sensei -dijo Azusa.

-Pues claro tonta-dijo Yui riendo-. ¿Dónde crees que aprendí a pelear entonces?

''¡Qué risa mas bonita!''

-Ya bueno... -dijo Azusa sonrojada ante su comentario anterior.

-Chicas, ¿queréis bajar y dar una vuelta? -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Quieres turistear? -preguntó Azusa.

-Sí. Ahora que veníamos vi una gran librería y quería hechar una ojeada.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Yui-. ¿Vienes Tsumugi?

-Claro -dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo derecho de Yui.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Yui normal.

-Nada de nada -respondió.

-¡Ehh! ¡Eso no es justo! -exclamó Azusa mientras se aferraba al otro brazo de Yui.

-Eres muy popular Yui -dijo Ritsu mientras se burlaba.

-Ya ves, son toda una conquistadora.

Luego de que las cuatro chicas salieran del hotel para pasear por la ciudad. Tsumugi y Azusa iban todavía aferradas al brazo de Yui por la calle, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención.

-Oye... ¿Esa es...? -dijo un sujeto.

-Sí, parece ser. Mejor la seguimos.

-Está bien.

...

-¿Es aquí Ritsu? -dijo Yui, quien había logrado librarse de sus opresoras.

-Sí. Vamos a ver qué libros tiene.

-De acuerdo.

Luego dentro de la libreria cada una cogió su camino. Todas iban mirando en diferente estantes en busca de un libro que llamase su atención. Tsumugi se ofreció cordialmente a pagar los libros, con lo que Yui volvió a negarse pero las suplicas por parte de Tsumugi, Ritsu y Azusa hizo que cediera.

-A ver... a ver... -decía Azusa-. Hmm, a ver este-dijo mientras cogía el nombre-. ¿Kama... Sutra...? ¿Qué clase de libro puede ser e...- su frase se apagó al abrir el libro y descubrir qué era lo que contenía.

-Azusa, ¿has visto algo interesante? -preguntó Yui.

-¡N-N-N-Nada interesante!-balbuceó sonrojada-. Iré a ver por allí.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

-¡Ohhh!-exclamó Ritsu-. Este se ve interesante.

-¿De qué trata Ritsu? -preguntó Tsumugi interesada.

-Es un libro sobre cómo fabricar explosivos. Vienen muchos. Me sorprende que esté aquí expuesto, no es un libro muy común, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Cómo ser una acróbata...? -decía Azusa mientras leía la portada de un libro-. ¡Bah! Tonterías -dejó el libro.

Cuando cada una cogió lo que iba a escoger, se dispusieron a salir. Ritsu llevaba una gran cantidad de libros, la mayoría de temática bélica. Iban caminando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, aún faltaba un poco para el hotel.

-Ahora que lo veo-dijo Ritsu-. Estas casas de por aquí son muy bajas. Uno podría subirse fácilmente por los techos.

-Es verdad-dijo Azusa-. Me gustaría intentarlo.

-Ni lo pienses Azusa, no vas a asustar a los vecinos.

-¡Malvada que eres Yui-sama!

-Sólo discreta, nada más.

-Además, sería buen...-

-¡Alto ahí! -dijo un hombre interrumpiendo a Azusa.

-''¡¿Un soldado?!'' -pensó alarmada Yui y se giró rápidamente para verificar, sintió un alivio al ver que no se trataba de un soldado.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Quienes seamos no importa. Lo que interesa es que estáis junto a una empresaria que debe valer miles, y nos la llevaremos.

-Creo que se refiere a ti Tsumugi -dijo Yui.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Y por qué a mi? -preguntó la rubia.

-Ya lo he dicho. Eres una persona muy valiosa, de seguro pagarán una buena cantidad por ti.

-Ya veo...-dijo Yui-. Lastimosamente no podemos dejar que hagas eso.

-¿Con que os vais a resistir eh?-dijo el sujeto-. ¡Salid de ahí muchachos! gritó. Y de repente muchos sujetos armados con todo tipo de armas, desde palos hasta espadas e incluso aros y flechas, lo que se le hizo raro a Yui.

-''¿Es en serio...?'' -pensó Yui al ver el aspecto de los sujetos.

-¡A por ellas! -gritó el jefe.

-Ritsu, toma a Tsumugi y huid. Azusa, tú ayúdame con estos tipos -dijo Yui.

-Será un placer -dijo Azusa sonriente.

-¡No es justo que os llevéis la diversión las dos! -exclamó enfadada Ritsu.

-Sólo vete.

-Vale, vale. Vamos Tsumugi.

-¡V-Vale! -exclamó emocionada por la adrenalina.

-¡No escaparéis! -gritó el jefe.

-Eh, tú de aquí no pasas -dijo Yui seria.

-Maldición. Matadlas -exclamó.

Así la multitud de bandidos se lanzaron a por Yui y Azusa, quienes no representaban amenaza alguna para ellas. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo luchar y apenas sabían usar las armas que disponía. Lo que si resultaba incómodo era que a medida que el combate avanzaba más sujetos iban apareciendo.

-Joder, esto no se acaba nunca -dijo Yui irritada.

-Tienes razón Yui-sama, hay que hacer algo.

-Acabemos con el líder.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay que separarle. El muy cobarde no vendrá el mismo. Simulemos escapar.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú sólo sígueme la corriente... ¡Oh! ¡Qué problema! ¿Qué haremos ahora Azusa? Estos sujetos son demasiado para nosotras -dijo Yui mientras dramatizaba y se colocaba una mano en la frente para dar más efecto.

-C-Claro Yui-sama-decía Azusa mientras rerpimía la risa-. ¡Oh! Nuestra única opción es escapar -agregó el mismo dramatismo.

-Jajaja-rió el jefe-. Eso es lo que pasa por meterse conmigo. A por ellas muchachos.

-''El ego masculino...'' -pensaron ambas.

-Vámonos Azusa -dijo Yui.

-Sí Yui-sama -seguían usando el tono dramático.

-¿Dónde vas Azusa? -preguntó Yui al ver que Azusa iba en dirección opuesta a ella.

-Sólo quiero probar algo -respondió.

-No me digas que te vas a subir a... -dijo Yui.

-Así es.

-De verdad, cuando se te mete una idea... Bueno, nos vemos ahora.

-Está bien. Ahora a por ello.

-¡Jefe! ¡Están escapando!

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Una va por el tejado y la otra por la otra calle.

-Seguidlas.

-Sí.

Azusa iba ágilmente saltando de tejado en tejado con presición felina, lo cual llamaba mucho la atención ya que de vez en cuando hacia alguna maniobra u pirueta para dar mayor impresión. Yui, quien iba observándola desde la otra calle no lo creía. Azusa era una chica que le gustaba presumir.

-''¡Esto es muy fácil!'' -pensó Azusa- ''Ahora sólo debo...-'' Su pensamiento de detuvo al ver pasar una flecha delante de ella. -''¿Ehh? Así que después de todo sí saben usar eso.'' ''Mejor, así es más divertido.''

-¡No nos subestimes! -gritó un bandido.

Cinco sujetos trataron de interceptar a Azusa subiendo ellos también al tejado en dirección donde iba ella.

-''Tsk'' ''Parece que tendré que luchar..''

-Te tenemos enana -dijo uno de los bandidos. Una vena de la frente sobresalió en Azusa.

-Oh Yui-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Y Azusa?

-Pues verás, ella está...

-¡A quién llamas enana! -gritó Azusa.

-... ahí arriba...

-Y-Ya veo... Pobre del tipo que la llamó enana.

-Dios se apiade de su alma. Por lo pronto sigamos.

...

-Tsk-exclamó Azusa irritada-. ¿A quién llamas enana? -decía mientras pisaba a los cinco sujetos en el techo. Estaban inconcientes y los ojos deban vueltas. Más flechas pasaron cerca de ella-. Eso será un problema -murmuró al ver que tres sujetos venían en un carro tirado por dos caballos que robaron a un campesino-. Por lo pronto seguiré avanzando.

Así Azusa avanzó durante otro tramo de techo hasta que cuando dio un gran salto debido a una distancia considerablemente grande el techo no pudo aguantar y terminó cayendo. Interrumpiendo el almuerzo de una familia.

-Qué golpe...-decía Azusa mientras se sobaba y se dio cuenta de donde estaba-. Esto... lamento haber interrumpido la cena-tió-. Oh, eso puede serme útil -dijo al ver un cubo lleno de agua sucia, acababan de terminar la limpieza. Se dispuso a esperar al carro.

-''¡Allá voy!'' -pensó Azusa mientras saltaba.

-¡Hasta luego! -le dijo un niño de unos cuatro años a Azusa mientras la observaba marcharse. Los padres seguían sin decir palabra.

-¡Tsk! ¿Dónde se metió esa enana? -decía el conductor del carro.

-¡¿A quién llamas enana?! -gritó Azusa al conductor. Esto no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ya que algún líquido negro cayó encima de él, y también encima de sus compañeros. Azusa cayó justo en el sitio del conductor quitando a este de su sitio con una patada. Se libró de los otros dos quienes seguían sin poder ver a causa del líquido dándoles puñetazos a cada uno.

-¡Ah! -fue lo que pudieron exclamar los dos sujetos cuando Azusa les golpeó. Los peatones no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-Jejeje, adiosito -dijo Azusa antes de partir. -''¿dónde se habrán metido?''-pensaba-'' ¡Oh! ¡Ahí están!'' -giró por una esquina.

...

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? -dijo Ritsu mientras seguían corriendo. Ya no les perseguía nadie, ellas dos se libraron de los bandidos.

-Seguramente estará...- dejó de hablar Yui al ver que un carro se había posado frente a ellas.

-¿Las llevo? -preguntó Azusa con una sonrisa.

-Justo a tiempo -dijo Ritsu.

-Vámonos Azusa -dijo Yui.

-¡Sí! -y se marcharon al hotel.

-¡Malditas crías! ¡Me vengaré! -gritaba el jefe mientras daba saltos en medio de la calle.

Una vez llegados al hotel, las cuatro amigas habían dejado el carro aparcado una calle antes al hotel. Habían llegado sanas y salvas, con un pequeño inconveniente pero nada serio. Tsumugi estaba maravillada por el día que había tenido y les daba las gracias a las tres amigas.

La noche llegó y todas debían irse a dormir. Tsumugi había pagado una habitación aparte para Ritsu y Azusa.

-¡No es justo!-decía Azusa indignada-. ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Yui-sama! -decía mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

-Lo siento Azusa, otro día duermes conmigo.

-Vámonos ya Azusa, molestas a las otras personas -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Yui-samaaa! -gritó Azusa antes de ser arrastrada por Ritsu.

Luego de que las dos amigas se fueran la noche avanzó. Eran apróximadamente las dos de la madrugada y Yui estaba en la ventana mirando a la calle mientras pensaba.

-''¿Cuándo será tu siguiente movimiento...?'' -pensaba Yui, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que alguien la abrazó, al principio pensó que era Azusa que se había colado en la habitación pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

-¿Tsumugi? -dijo.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? -dijo mientras le hablaba al oído.

-Eres la única de aquí con ese pecho -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Pero tú no lo tienes pequeño que digamos -dijo mientras agarraba el pecho de Yui.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -preguntó Yui con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees? -dijo mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Te advierto que-decía Yui-. Si juegas con fuego resultarás quemada.

-¿EH? ¡Qué miedo!-intentó simular Tsumugi-. Dime, ¿cómo resultaré quemada si se puede saber?

-Ya verás -dijo Yui y a continuación se lanzó contra Tsumugi. Ambas pasarían una noche agitada.

Ya cuando llegó la mañana ambas estaban dormidas mientras Tsumugi abrazaba a Yui.

-Yui-sama-decía Azusa al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Estás despierta? ¡Yui-sama!

-¿Hmmm? ¿Es de día? -decía Yui. Luego recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior, rió.

-Voy a entrar -anunció Azusa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera un poco!¡Maldición! -murmuraba mientras buscaba su ropa, que estaba regada por toda la habtación- Tsumgi, levántate.

-¿Ehh? ¿Yui? ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues que Azusa va a entrar.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que Y? Pues que estamos desnudas.

-¡Maldición! -dijo Tsumugi mientras buscaba su ropa.

Ambas se cambiaron, y recibieron a las dos amigas quienes se preguntaban qué estaban haciendo y ellas decían que nada en especial. Luego todas desayunaron y se dispusieron a abandonar el hotel para reaunudar su camino. Cuando llevaban media hora caminando.

-¡Señorita Tsumugi! -gritaba un sujeto- ¡Al fin la encuentro! -decía llorando.

-¡Charles! ¡Alan! Qué bueno que estéis bien -dijo alegre.

-¡Nosotros pensamos lo mismo! Menos mal que no le pasó nada. Dígame, ¿Quiénes son ellas? -dijo mientras señalaba a las tres acompañantes.

-Son unas amigas-decía-. Me salvaron ya que ayer me perdí y también me salvaron de unos secuestradores.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! -decía Charles mientras agarraba la mano de Yui mientras lloraba.

-N-No es nada -decía Yui.

-Venga Charles, déjalas. Debemos irnos, muchas gracias a las tres -dijo Alan.

-V-Vale...

-Adiós chicas, fue un placer-dijo Tsumugi-. Adiós Yui, nos volveremos a ver -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a esta. Después se había retirado.

-Oye Yui, ¿a qué se refería? -preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-A saber... -dijo Yui mientras apartaba la mirada.

-¡Yui-sama! ¡No mienta! -exclamó Azusa.

-¡No lo hago! Azusa, tranquila -dijo Yui.

Y así las tres amigas continuaron su viaje hacia Ciudad Capital. Aún quedaba mucho camino por recorrer.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. **

-¿Segura que no pasó nada entre vosotras? -preguntaba Ritsu escéptica.

-Que sí... No pasó nada, sólo compartimos habitación y ya está -respondió Yui.

-¿Segura segurísima?

-Sí. Como tú y Azusa. ¿Cómo sé yo que no pasó algo anoche?

-¡JA! Muy graciosa Yui. ¿Cómo podría pasar algo entre esa enana y yo?-dijo Ritsu mientras esperaba algún ataque por parte de Azusa-. ¿Eh? Qué raro... -dijo mientras se giraba.

-¿Azusa estás bien? -preguntó Yui mientras veía avanzar a Azusa a paso lento.

-Oye pequeña-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Qué te sucede?

-No... Me llames... Pequeña -dijo Azusa mientras jadeaba, estaba sudada y roja.

-Azusa, te ves fatal-dijo Yui mientras le tocaba la frente a Azusa-. Estás ardiendo.

-¿Está esfriada?

-Parece más que eso.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Por lo pronto buscaremos algún pueblo cercano, podrían tener medicinas o algo así.

-Es buena idea -dijo Ritsu.

-Sí-dijo Yui-. Azusa, súbete a mi espalda -dijo mientras se agachaba.

-No... podría subirme Yui-sama. Sería una falta de respeto y además es vergonzoso -dijo sonrojada, no únicamente por la fiebre.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ven y sube rápido. Entre más tardemos será peor para ti.

-Está bien... -dijo mientras se subía.

-Listo-dijo Yui-. Ritsu, lamento que nos tengamos que desviar. Sé que querías ver a esa amiga tuya.

-Da igual. Ahora mismo lo más importante es la salud de la enana -dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

-No... soy enana... Sólo estoy en crecimiento, es todo -dijo jadeando y a continuación se quedó dormida.

-La niña esta puede llegar a ser muy tierna.

-Sí. Dime Ritsu, esa amiga tuya que querías ver, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Mio, ¿por? -respondió.

-No nada, simple curiosidad.

-Ah, vale.

-Y dime-dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Está buena?

-¿Que si está buena? ¡Buah! Esa palabra se queda corta, ella es lo siguiente -dijo mientras hacía un gesto con las manos a la altura de la cara que parecía estar agarrando algo.

-¿Ehh? Me gustaría conocerla -dijo Yui.

-De eso nada, tú ya tienes a la empresaria a la enana esta. Ambiciosa.

-No lo decía con esas intenciones. Aunque no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad -dijo burlona.

-Al final tú y yo tendremos problemas eh -dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es broma, es broma. Y para que conste, entre ellas dos y yo no hay nada. ''Al menos no he hecho nada con Azusa, no por ahora.'' -pensó.

-Por alguna razón no me lo creo. Pero lo mejor será que caminemos más rápido, esa enana debe de pesar.

-Que ve-dijo Yui agitando la mano-. Ni siquiera la siento, es como llevar una mochila con unos cuantos libros.

-Pues sigamos avanzando -dijo Ritsu.

-Yui y Ritsu siguieron caminando durante una hora, donde Azusa en ese lapso de tiempo siguió empeorando. Yui estaba preocupada y nerviosa, pensaba que lo que tenía Azusa iba más allá de un simple resfriado. Empezaron a caminar más rápido, incluso Ritsu estaba preocupada. Por fin, después de una larga caminata llegaron a un pueblo más bien indígena. No había rastro del estil de vida del país, eran casas hechas con elementos de la naturaleza. Las chicas no tenían tiempo para dudar.

-Esto, disculpe...-decía Ritsu-. ¿Hay algún médico por aquí? Mi amiga no se siente bien y bueno...

El indígena observó a Ritsu durante un rato, luego posó su mirada sobre Yui y luego sobre Azusa. Para luego decir:

-Bueno, tenemos al curandero del pueblo. No sé si os sirva.

-Es mejor que nada-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Y dónde se encuentra?

-Más adelante. Le diré a mi hijo para que os guíe.

-Es muy amable -respondió Yui, quien hizo un movimiento para subirse más a Azusa.

-¡Zug!-gritó el hombre, el niño respondió-. Ven aquí y lleva a estas chicas con el curandero. Listo, sólo falta que mi hijo os guíe.

-Muchas gracias señor.

-Hola-dijo el niño-. Me llamo Zug, gusto en conocerles.

-Hola-dijo Ritsu-. Dime. ¿Nos llevarás con el curandero?

-Así es.

-Pues vayamos.

Caminaron durante diez minutos, el niño iba al frente guiando a las chicas, quienes llamaban mucho la atención, no era normal ver a alguien de fuera del pueblo.

-Dime, ¿Cómo es el curandero? -preguntó Yui.

-¡Oh! Es una persona muy amable, siempre hace todo lo que puede por el pueblo -dijo el niño maravillado.

-Parece ser que es muy querido -dijo Ritsu susurrando a Yui. Azusa seguía dormida.

-Tiene muchas medicinas, muchas las hace el mismo o a veces las compra en el mercado. Da igual, él es el único doctor de este pueblo.

-¿Por qué no vais a la ciudad cuando hay problemas?

-No nos gusta la ciudad, ahí la gente es muy mala. La reina tampoco hace nada para ayudarnos, le damos igual. No le importamos.

-''Ya veo...'' -pensó Yui preocupada.

-B-Bueno... ¿Y el curandero tiene algún aprendiz? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Bueno-dijo el niño-. Soy un candidato a serlo. Pero me tiene a prueba.

-Ya veo...

-Otra cosa-dijo el niño-. El curandero tiene un sentido del humor... algo diferente al nuestro por así decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que le gusta gastar bromas, a pesar de su edad.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Pues está por cumplir los ochenta, pero se comporta como un niño.

-Ya veo...

-Mirad, hemos llegado -anunció el niño.

Llegaron a una casa fabricada por palos y barro. Era muy estrecha y sólo tenía un cuarto que funcionaba a su vez como sala.

-Señor -dijo el niño con un tono bajo.

-¿Qué sucede Zug? -dijo el anciano con una gran barba gris y la cara marcada por el paso de la edad.

-He traído a tres forasteras, dicen que una de ellas necesita ayuda médica.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó.

-Estas de aquí señor -dijo mientras se apartaba para mostrar a las chicas.

-Ya veo... ¿Cuál es la del problema? ¿Eres tú niña? ¿Quieres que haga algo con esa frente?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué está diciendo?-dijo Ritsu-. Yui, ¿hay algo malo con mi frente? -dijo mientras se tapaba.

-Tranquila. Señor, la verdad es que quien necesita ayuda es ella -dijo mientras mostraba a Azusa.

-Ponedla en el suelo por favor -dijo el viejo.

Yui colocó a Azusa en el suelo.

-Ya veo...-dijo el doctor examinando a la chica-. Puedo hacer algo sí, pero...

-¿P-Pero...? -preguntaron ambas.

-Vais a tener que darme algo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto? -dijo Yui.

-No es dinero señorita-dijo riendo-. Tenéis que buscarme tres cosas.

-¿Tres?

-Así es. Uno-dijo mientras enseñaba su dedo-. El huevo de un águila negra.

-Yo he leído acerca de ese ave-decía Ritsu nerviosa-. Es enorme...

-Dos: La flor de Chad que habita en el bosque que está a tres kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Y tres...?

-La raíz del árbol sagrado de la tribu del noroeste. Esas cosas y su amiga estará a salvo.

-¿Lo jura? -dijo Yui.

-Lo juro -respondió.

-Bueno, lo traeremos, espere aquí.

-Por supuesto.

Las chicas partieron dejando a Azusa al cuidado del curandero y de su aprendiz. En busca del primer objeto: el huevo. Se encontraba en una montaña muy cerca de ese pueblo según el viejo. Luego de que dejaran el pueblo atrás.

-Yui-decía Ritsu nerviosa-. No sé si podremos hacer esto.

-Tranquila, ¿qué tan peligrosa puede ser un ave?

-Mucho, tú porque no la has visto. Pero si la vieras de frente...

-Da igual. Lo importante ahora es la salud de Azusa, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí... -respondió Ritsu.

-Pues eso. Confiemos en la palabra de ese viejo y hagamos esto.

-Esta bien...

Luego de una hora caminando llegaron a la base de la montaña.

-¿Puedes ver algo Yui? -preguntaba Ritsu.

-No-gritó Yui dsde una altura de más o menos cuarenta metros-. No he visto... ¡Espera! ¡Ahí está! -exclamó feliz-. Que raro que haya un nido tan bajo...

-Da igual-gritó-. Sólo baja, tengo miedo.

-¡Ahí va! -dijo mientras dejaba caer el enorme huevo del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

-¡Op!-exclamó Ritsu al atrapar el huevo ágilmente-. Si de este tamaño es el huevo... no quiero ni imaginarme al... -se calló-. Y-Yui...

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Yui mientras empezaba a descender la montaña.

-M-Mira... -dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo.

-¿Qué...-Yui calló al ver una enorme ave totalemente negra con sus alas extendidas que cubrían siete metros de punta a punta y dos metros y medio de altura, daba la sensación de que era la muerte reencarnada-. Maldición... -murmuró.

-¿Q-Qué haremos Yui? -decía Ritsu paralizada aún con el huevo en la mano.

-Ritsu, lentamente muévete hacia el bosque, tú eres su objetivo seguramente -dijo una vez bajada la montaña.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! -exclamó.

-Porque tú tienes el huevo -el ave empezó a aletear-. Por lo pronto vámonos -empezó a correr.

-¡Yui! ¡Espérame! -dijo mientras corría detrás de ella-. ¡Ahí viene!

-¡Dios! ¡Es enorme! -gritó Yui.

-¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Pero tú ''no, seguro que no es para tanto''! -decía mientras imitaba a Yui.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Mira!

-¿Qué es?

-¡Una piedra!

-¿Y qué hacemos con eso? Te recuerdo que nos persigue la muerte con alas -exclamó.

-¡Vamos a usarla contra esa maldita ave!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Dale en la cabeza Yui! -gritó exhasperada.

-¡No! Eso no.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira, cuando yo diga ya tú me lanzas el huevo y yo la piedra, Y entonces lanzas la piedra lo más lejos posible, así la despistamos y nos salvamos.

-Ya veo... ¡Espero que funcione!

-Lo hará, tranquila... ¡Ya! -gritó Yui. A continuación hicieron el cambio que Yui planeó, y Ritsu lanzó la piedra lo más lejos que pudo. El ave cayó por completa en la táctica.

-¡Lo hicimos Yui! ¡Lo hicimos! -exclamaba feliz mientras saltaba.

-Sí... Gracias a Dios... Ahora hay que ir a por la flor...

-Espero que no sea muy duro...

Caminaron una hora más. Hasta llegar al lugar donde supuestamente crecía la flor de Chad. Era en las profundidades de un espeso bosque, había empezado a oscurecer y la noche empezaba a tornarse fría.

-Vale Ritsu, haremos esto. El sitio donde crece está a unos cien metros, tú quédate aquí y yo voy a por la flor. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien Yui, ten cuidado -dijo Ritsu.

Yui caminó los cien metros en cuestión. No lo tomó más de cinco minutos, y ahí estaba la flor. Una hermosa flor color púrpura que dresprendía una fragancia muy agradable. Yui sólo tenía que quitarla y ya está, sería un trabajo limpio y fácil.

-Vale...-murmuraba Yui-. Ahora sólo tengo que quitarla y...-se interrumpió a sí misma al oír el haullido de un lobo a lo lejos-. D-De seguro es mi imaginación jejeje. Listo, ahora iré con...-se calló al ver que estaba rodeada de lobos.

...

-Espero que a Yui le esté yendo bien...-decía Ritsu mientras agarraba con fuerza la mochila donde iba el huevo-. Por culpa de la noche y lo espeso que es el bosque no sé dónde está-se cayó al oír un ruido... una especie de grito prolongado-. ¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Correeeee! -pasó Yui gritando al lado de Ritsu a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué iba a...-miró el camino donde había venido Yui y empezó a correr al ver lo que venía detrás-. ¡M-Maldición! -eclamó.

Ritsu había empezado a correr lo más que pudo, eso sí, procurando no romper el huevo. Alcanzó a Yui, quien traía la flor en sus manos.

-¡Yui! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! -gritó.

-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro!-dijo mientras corría-. ¡Lo único que hice fue tomar la flor y de repente estaba rodeada!

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por lo pronto seguir corriendo! Así se cansarán.

-¿No se supone que los lobos cansan a sus víctimas? -preguntó Ritsu.

-¡¿Ah si?! preguntó Yui aterrada.

-¡Sí! ¡Creo yo!

-¡Tú corre!

-¡Muy fácil es decirlo no!

-''¡Piensa, piensa...!''-se decía Yui-. ¡Ritsu! ¡Dame la mochila!

-¡¿Para?!

-¡Sólo hazlo! -Ritsu le pasó la mochila y metió la flor.

-¿Qué harás?

-¡Salta a mi señal!

-¡¿Que salte?!

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora! -gritó. Ella y Ritsu saltaron y cayeron en un río. Estaba frío, muy frío. Permanecieron ahí durante unos minutos hasta que los lobos se rindieron y se marcharon.

-¡Puaj!-exclamó Ritsu al sacar la cabeza-. ¡Qué fría joder!

-A-A-Al menos estamos a s-s-salvo -tiritaba Yui a causa del frío.

-T-T-Tienes r-razón. ¿La flor y el huevo están bien?

-¡Espera!-dijo Yui mientras revisaba-. Sí, están a salvo, menos mal.

-Ahora a por la raíz... -dijo Yui sin aliento.

-Maldición... aún queda eso... Espero que ese remedio cure a la enana al instante.

-No lograremos nada con llorar, vayamos.

-Sí.

Buscaron y buscaron durante hora y media, al borde de rendirse mientras buscaban la famosa raíz que no aparecía, vieron un destello de esperanza.

-Mira-dijo Ritsu-. ¿No es esa?

-Espera...-dijo mientras consultaba el dibujo con la ayuda de una vela que amenazaba apagarse-. ¡Sí, es esa!

-Espera. Déjame ir a mi esta vez. Cada vez que vas tú siempre hay problemas.

-V-Vale... -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-Sí... ven aquí estúpida raíz... ¡Te tengooooooo! -gritó al caer presa de una trampa para caza que consistía en una cuerda que reposaba en el suelo a la espera de alguna presa-. ¡No otra vez! -exclamó furiosa.

-¡Ritsu! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te parece a ti que estoy bien?

-Vale, no te pongas histérica -dijo Yui.

-¡¿Que no me ponga histérica?! ¡Eso no es ser histérica! ¡Esto es ser histérica! ¡Maldita raíz! ¡Maldito viejo que nos hizo venir hasta aquí! ¡Y maldita trampa esta! -gritaba enfurecida.

-¡Shh! Oí algo -dijo Yui.

-¡Claro que has oído algo! ¡Soy yo quejándome de esta situación!

-¡No es eso! Son como... voces... -dijo en lo bajo.

-¿Q-Qué...? -dijo Ritsu aterrada.

-¿Será la tribu del noroeste? Ciertamente este es su territorio.

-N-No digas tonterías Yui, seguramente es tu imaginación.

-No creo que sea...-

-¡Alto! -gritó un hombre fornido mientras apuntaba con un rifle a las chicas-. ¡Levantad las manos! -Yui levantó las manos, y Ritsu, bueno, ella las estiró lo más que pudo dejando caer la raíz.

-Escucha amigo...-decía Yui-. Nosotras no queremos problemas, sólo queremos esta raíz -dijo mientras cogía la raíz y la enseñaba.

-¡Eh!-dijo-. He dicho que levantes las manos. Así que... ¿Esta raíz...? ¿Queréis matar a alguien acaso?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yui.

-Esta es una raíz venenosa, nosotros la usamos para eso.

-¿No es la raíz del árbol sagrado?

-No.

-¡No me jodas!-exclamaba Ritsu mientras se agitaba en el aire-. ¡Nos hemos equivocado de raíz!

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?

-Está agotada. Hemos tenido un largo día...

-Nosotros tenemos de esa raíz -dijo el sujeto.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó Ritsu.

-Sí, tenemos algunas en el pueblo. Os las podemos dar si...

-¿Si...?

-Hacéis un trato con nosotros -concluyó.

-Estás loco si crees que...-

-Aceptamos.

-¡Yui! ¡No lo hagas!

-No tenemos opción Ritsu. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Veréis-empezó el líder-. Nosotros al principio no éramos una tribu. Éramos una especie de pueblo grande, teníamos casas, comercios, escuelas y todo. Pero un día, un terrateniente llegó alegando que esas tierras le pertenecían. Nos decía que debíamos abandonar el pueblo, y nosotros nos negamos. Al ver que no cedíamos el tipo buscó apoyo en la reina y esta se prestó para ayudarle, trayendo a su ejército y sacándonos a la fuerza del pueblo. Desde entonces somos una tribu.

-¿Y nosotras debemos...?

-Ir a la casa del terrateniente y quitarle las escrituras.

-¡¿Estás loco?! -dijo Ritsu-. ¡¿Cómo nos vamos a meter en la casa de alguien así?! Y fijo que tiene vigilancia y todo.

-¿Queréis la raíz no? Ese es el trato.

-Acepto-dijo Yui-. Yo lo haré.

-¡Yui! ¡¿En serio?!

-Sí... es el único modo Ritsu.

-Maldición-suspiró-. Supongo que no hay de otra. Te ayudaré.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tú, líder o como seas. ¿Podrías bajarme? Empiezo a marearme sabes.

-Claro -dijo y a continuación cogió su rifle y disparó, cortando la cuerda y haciendo que Ritsu cayese de espaldas.

-¡Ah! -gritó-. Qué daño...

-¿Nos lleváis donde vive el sujeto ese?

-Claro.

LLevaron a las dos chicas a la enorme casa del terrateniente. Que no vivía muy lejos de donde se ubicaba el antiguo pueblo. Les dieron instrucciones a las chicas debido a que uno de la tribu trabaja para él. Así les dijeron cómo colarse y todo.

-Las esperaremos entre los árboles -dijo el líder.

-Vale, vale... -dijo Yui.

Así ambas amigas entrearon a escondidas a la casa del tirano. Era una casa sumamente enorme, parecía un palacio real. Ritsu y Yui iban pendientes de las habitaciones para ver si dadan con su objetivo. Se supone que dichas escrituras estaban en una carpeta naranja. La última habtación que queaba revisar era la del terrateniente.

-Cómo no -murmuró Ritsu.

-No hagas ruido Ritsu -dijo Yui mientras revisaba los diferente cajones que había en la habitación.

-¿Está dormido ya?-dijo Ritsu-. Si apenas son las diez...

-¡Los tengo! -gritó Yui y a su vez despertó al dueño.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-exclamó-. Con que ladrones eh... ¡Ya veréis! -dijo y a continuación hizo sonar un silbato que no pudieron escuchar las chicas.

-¿En serio sonó?-dijo Ritsu-. Creo que está roto.

-Ritsu vámonos -dijo Yui agitada.

-¿Qué sucede Yui?

-Ese era un silbato para perros.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es-dijo el tipo-. De seguro mis cachorros vienen a ver qué sucede -dijo y de fondo se empezaron a escuchar ladridos de perros.

-¡Vámonos! -dijo Yui- Y así empezaron a correr con los perros detrás, iban pisándoles los talones.

-¡A por ellas! -gritó el tipo.

...

-Señor, ¿Crees que las chicas estén bien? -dijo el aprendiz.

-Seguramente lo estarán -dijo el viejo mientras reía.

-Yui...sama... -murmuraba Azusa.

...

-¡Yui! ¡Sálvame! -gritó Ritsu.

-¡¿Cómo te voy a salvar?! ¡Mejor sálvame tú! -exclamó mientras corría.

-¡Mio! ¡Dios! ¡Padre! ¡Alguien, ayuda! -iba gritando Ritsu con los perros detrás.

-¡Ritsu mira! ¡La salida!

-¡Gracias Dios! -dijo. Y a la vez ambas amigas aumentaron la velcidad ganando un poco de terreno a los perror lo que les dio tiempo para pasar. Por fin estaban fuera de a propiedad. Y fueron donde se tenían que encontrar con los otros sujetos.

-Aquí tenéis -dijo Yui pasando la carpeta.

-Gracias chicas. Aquí tenéis la raíz -dijo mientras la pasaba.

-Gracias... Esto... ¿podrían llevarnos hasta el pueblo indígena? No podemos caminar mucho.

-Claro.

Y así los de la tribu llevaron a las dos exhaustas amigas hasta el pueblo del que habían partido. Cuando llegaron.

-Oigan-dijo el líder-. Si queréis os podemos llevar hasta la frontera de la ciudad.

-Hmm, muchas gracias, espradnos aquí -dijo Yui.

-Está bien.

Una vez hubieron entrado a la casa del viejo curandero.

-Señor-dijo Yui-. Aquí está lo que me pidió.

-Oh, gracias gracias. Me será muy útil -dijo el viejo.

Y a continuación el viejo empezó cogiendo el huevo, lo rompió y vació su contenido en un recipiente. Luego cogió la raíz y la hirvió en agua para sacar el jugo y todo. Luego cogió un extraño líquido amarillento y lo combinó junto con la raíz y el huevo.

-Debe ser algún brebaje -murmuró Ritsu a Yui.

-Seguramente -respondió.

Cuando la mezcla estuvo acabada agarró la extraña bebida y... empezó a beberla.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos hace?! -dijo Ritsu al ver al viejo.

-¿Por qué lo dices niña? -preguntó el viejo sin entender.

-¿No se supone que todo eso era para nuestra amiga?

-¡Ah! No, no era para ella. Resulta que con estos ingredientes se puede preparar un coctel delicioso -dijo mientras le arrojó una botella pequeña a Yui-. Dale eso y estará bien mañana por la mañana.

-¿Y-Y la flor...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-¡Ah la flor! Es para adorno -dijo mientas colocaba la flor en la bebida.

-Ritsu... -dijo Yui.

-Sí, Yui-dijo mientras se crujía los nudillos-. Con que un coctel, ¿eh?

-¿Q-Q-Qué sucede? -preguntó el viejo asustado al ver las caras de las chicas.

-Ya me había dicho tu aprendiz que tenías un sentido del humor raro. Pero no pensé que hasta tal punto -dijo Yui.

-Ahora nosotras también nos divertiremos -completó Ritsu.

-¡N-Noooo! -gritó el viejo.

Luego de que se ocuparon del viejo, las tres chicas abandonaron el pueblo junto con las personas que habían ayudado antes. Había sido un largo día, muy largo...

-Espero que con esto te recuperes Azusa -dijo Yui mientras le daba el contenido de la botella.

-¿Crees que el viejo ese quiera gastar otra broma? -dijo Ritsu.

-No lo creo, a menos que quiera más golpes.

...

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó el parendiz al ver a su maestro en el suelo.

-No... más... bromas... -dijo el viejo por lo bajo.

**Y así conluye el capítulo de hoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

-¿Hmm...? ¿Dónde estoy...?

-¿Hm? ¿Azusa, has despertado? -preguntó Yui.

-¿Yui-sama? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Te enfermaste, pero ya estás bien. Y simplemente estamos caminando, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-¿Me enfermé?

-Así es, Ritsu y yo... bueno... -dijo Yui mientras recordaba lo ocurrido aquél día.

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias.

-No es nada Azusa -dijo Yui.

-Tsk, mira todo lo que pasamos por culpa de la enana esa -dijo Ritsu.

-¿A quién llamas enana? Frentona.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! -dijo Ritsu enfadada.

-Ya me has oído.

-Tuvimos que haberla dejado atrás Yui, sólo es una carga -Azusa se estremeció ante la posibilidad.

-Yo...

-No digas eso Ritsu-dijo Yui tranquila-. Cualquiera de nosotras podría caer enferma. Si yo lo hiciera, ¿también me dejarías atrás?

-Bueno... no -dijo Ritsu avergonzada.

-Ahí lo tienes. Somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto. ¿No lo crees Azusa? -preguntó Yui con una sonrisa.

-Yui-sama... -dijo Azusa sonrojada.

-Ritsu, pídele disculpas a Azusa, y Azusa has tú lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento... -dijeron ambas.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos? -preguntó Azusa, aún siguía en la espalda de Yui.

-Vamos a ver a la novia de Ritsu -dijo Yui burlona.

-¡N-No es mi novia! -exclamó Ritsu sonrojada.

-¿Ehh? Pero quieres que lo sea, ¿verdad?

-B-Bueno...

-Ritsu tiene novia -cantaba Azusa.

-¡Maldita enana...!

-Ritsu tiene novia -se unía al canto Yui.

-¡Yui! ¡¿Tú también?! Sois malvadas... ambas...

-Bueno, nos hemos pasado. Perdona Ritsu-decía Yui-. Y bien, ¿falta mucho?

-No... Dentro de unos diez minutos deberíamos estar llegando.

-Oh, estamos ya cerca -dijo Azusa.

-¿Y dónde vive?

-Trabaja en uno de estos bares-explicaba Ritsu-. Es bailarina.

-¿Bailarina?

-Así es. Veréis, cuando mi padre seguía vivo un día salimos a la ciudad a buscar artículos y cosas para la posada-decía Ritsu-. Y nos encontramos con una niña sin hogar que lloraba a un lado de la calle. Mi padre y yo decidimos adoptarla.

-O sea que es tu hermanastra-dijo Yui-. ¿Acaso no está prohibido el incesto?

-¡¿Qué dices?!-exclamó Ritsu sonrojada.

-¿Cómo es que no estaba contigo cuando fuimos a quedarnos en la posada?

-Pues cuando Mio llegó a cierta edad, mi padre y yo atravesábamos una crisis económica. Así que mi tío, dueño de ese bar, nos dijo que ella podría hacerse cargo de ella por un tiempo. Y desde entonces trabaja allí.

-Es una historia interesante, pensar que te sientes atraída por tu hermanastra es tan... -decía Yui.

-¡Yui! ¡No digas eso...! -dijo Ritsu.

-Es broma, es broma.

-V-Vale...

Las chicas caminaron cinco minutos más después de la conversación. Llegaron a un establecimiento que tenía un letrero que indicaba en nombre del lugar. Simplemente decía ''Bar''. No muy original, pensó Yui. Ritsu estaba un poco nerviosa al entrar, hacía ya un tiempo que ella no la visitaba, quién sabe cómo estaba y sí había cambiado.

Al entrar vieron a una joven con un cuerpo hermoso bailar, tenía el pelo largo y de color negro. Todas las chicas quedaron viendo el baile, en especial Ritsu. Cuando el baile acabó las chicas, encabezadas por Ritsu, decidieron acercarse a la bailarina.

-Bailas muy bien, Mio -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó la chica mientras se giraba a la vez que se daba cuenta quien le hablaba-. ¡Ritsu! -exclamó feliz a la vez que la abrazaba.

-H-Hola Mio. ¿Qué tal?

-¡Cuánto tiempo!-decía-. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Yo igual... Mira, ellas dos son compañeras mías -dijo mientras señalaba a Yui a Azusa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yui.

-Y yo Azusa.

-Hmmm. ¡Atrás! -exclamó mientras agarraba el brazo de Ritsu posesivamente.

-T-Tranquila Mio. Sólo son amigas -dijo Ritsu.

''¡Peligrosa!'' -pensó Azusa.

Luego de que todas se presentaran, fueron a la parte trasera del bar para hablar mejor.

-¿Qué te trae hasta aquí Ritsu?

-Pues verás... -Ritsu explicó toda la situación a Mio. Desde que Yui fue a quedarse como clienta hasta la enfermedad reciente de Azusa-. Y eso es lo que ha pasado -concluyó.

-No sabía que eso había pasado Yui-sama... -dijo Azusa sientiéndose culpable.

-Tranquila Azusa, fue el viejo ese que nos jugó una broma, aunque creo que esa fue la última -dijo Yui sonriente.

-Está bien.

''Qué bien se llevan esas dos'' -pensó Mio.

-¿Y dónde vais a dormir esta noche? -dijo Mio.

-No lo sabemos, habíamos pensado seguir caminando hasta que encotrarámos algún sitio.

-Podéis quedaros aquí, seguro que a tu tío no le importa.

-No sé... hace ya mucho que no hablamos, seguro que le parece mal.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Deja y le digo! -dijo Mio y se retiró corriendo.

-Es una chica muy animada -dijo Yui.

-Y posesiva -concluyó Azusa.

-T-Tienes razón -respondió Ritsu.

Luego de cinco minutos, la bailarina regresó.

-Listo -anunció.

-¿Qué te dijo? -dijo Ritsu.

-Está de acuerdo en que te quedes.

-Genial-dijo Yui-. Sí no hay suficiente espacio puedes dormir conmigo Ritsu.

-¡No!-dijo Mio mientras lanzaba una mirada agresiva a Yui-. Ella dormirá conmigo, así que puedes estar tranquila.

-D-De acuerdo -dijo Yui.

''¡Peligrosa!'' -volvió a pensar Azusa.

-Está decidido-dijo Mio-. Hoy te quedarás con nosotros -dijo mientras abrazaba a Ritsu.

-Oye Mio-dijo Yui-. Eso es un bar, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Ya veo... -dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Dónde vas Yui? -dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba.

-Tsk -murmuró Mio.

-A emborracharme, me apetece hacerlo -dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Yui-sama, ¡espere!

-¿Vienes? -dijo Ritsu mientras tendía la mano a Mio con una sonrisa.

-Ritsu... -dijo Mio.

Luego de que todas fueran al bar. Yui quizo emborracharse, pero una inexperta Azusa se adelantó a ella y empezó a beber más de la cuenta.

-Azusa, no bebas tanto.

-Déjame Yui-sama-decía Azusa mientras tenía hipo-. Hoy es una ocasión especial.

-Aún así...

-¡Tranquila, estaré bien! Mira a Ritsu, ella también disfruta. Aunque con su novia así no ha podido hablar con nosotras mucho. ¿Por qué será...? -dijo Azusa y después cayó dormida.

-Quién sabe... ¡¿Eh?! ¡Azusa! -decía Yui.

-¿Se abrá quedado Azusa dormida? Bueno, eso es porque no está acostumbrada -dijo Ritsu.

-Dime Ritsu... ¿Qué relación tienes con... Yui?

-Bueno, es una buena amiga. Además, en dos ocasiones me ha salvado la vida. Somos colegas de viaje.

-Y-Ya veo... -dijo Mio.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno... pensé que eras su pareja...

-¿Qué cosas dices Mio? -dijo mientras reía-. ¿Cómo voy a ser su pareja?

-Bueno... yo sólo...

-¿Estás celosa eh? -dijo mientras se burlaba.

-¡¿Eh? ¡No! Yo sólo ... -decía sonrojada.

-O sea que si Yui o Azusa quisiera ser mi pareja y yo dijera que sí no pasaría nada, ¿verdad?

-Bueno... No sé... yo...- Ritsu la interrumpió con un beso.

-Eres una chica muy complicada sabes -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Ritsu! ¡¿Q-Qué...?!

-Shh, tranquila. No digas nada -decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Ritsu...

-Toma. Bebe un poco anda -dijo mientras le pasaba una copa.

-Ritsu...-dijo Yui con Azusa a sus espaldas-. Me llevo a Azusa a la habitación.

-¿Ya os vais? Está bien, nosotras iremos más tarde.

-Está bien, adiós a ambas.

-Adiós -respondió Ritsu, y así Yui se retiró.

''Colega de viaje, ¿eh?''

...

Yui se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de la parte trasera del bar, que también funcionaba como casa para Mio y el tío de Ritsu.

-No aguantas muy bien el alcohol, ¿verdad? -susurró Yui mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Azusa.

-¡Yui-sama!-exclamó de repente Azusa-. Vamos -dijo exhasperada a la vez que tomaba la mano de Yui y la guiaba.

-¿Azusa? ¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Te haré mía! -exclamó a la vez que se giraba y veía a Yui de manera segura de sí misma.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Azusa! ¡Espera!

Entraron en la habitación.

...

-Mio, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Ya? No es tan tarde.

-Ya bueno, pero de seguro que las demás se levantan temprano para irnos.

-¿Es que te vas a ir? -dijo Mio triste.

-Debo hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Se lo debo a Yui, y los sabes.

-Creo que tienes razón... Está bien, vayamos a dormir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.

Así ambas se fueron a dormir, Mio no pudo dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en la partida de Ritsu. Ritsu dormía igual que un bebé, así que no hay mucho de qué hablar. De Yui y Azusa no hay mucho que decir, no se sabía nada de ellas desde la noche anterios.

Cuando la noche pasó y el amanecer llegó Mio seguía despierta, escuchó unos pasos por el pasillo y fue a ver quién era, resultó ser Yui que había madrugado.

-''No puede ser...''-pensaba Yui- ''Lo he hecho... Son una persona horrible...'' -una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Mio.

-Disculpa... Yui...

-¿Qué sucede Mio? -dijo Yui.

-Verás... quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me preguntaba si bueno... podría acompañarlas.

-¿Eh? ¿Venir con nosotras?

-Así es.

-Pero eso sería dejar tu vida actual. ¿Quieres eso?

-Gracias a Ritsu y su padre puedo llevar la vida que llevo hoy en día. Si no hubieran aparecido ellos dos quien sabe lo que me habría pasado, y por eso creo que debo y hacer esto. Debo apoyarla y estar con ella en todo momento.

-Ya veo... Bueno-dijo Yui-. Si estás bien con eso no veo por qué no puedas venir.

-¿En serio? -exclamó Mio emocionada.

-Claro. Entre más mejor -dijo mientras le enseñaba el pulgar.

-Muchas gracias Yui.

-No es nada. No nos iremos hasta dentro de un rato así si quieres vuelve con Ritsu. ¿Sigue dormida?

-Así es. Entonces te dejo, adiós Yui. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

-Claro-dijo y Mio se retiró-. ''Un nuevo miembro, ¿eh?'' -pensó.

La mañana transcurró de una manera normal. Mio fue a seguir durmiendo y Yui anduvo durante todo el bar pesando en lo que había hecho, sin quedarse quieta.

-''¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?'' -pensaba repetidamente.

Las demás chicas dspertaron, encontrando a Yui en la puerta trasera del bar mirando a lo lejos. Desayunaron normalmente. Aunque Azusa no podía mirar a Yu directamente a los ojos sin avergonzarse. A la hora de partir Ritsu notó que Mio las seguía.

-¿Dónde vas Mio? -preguntó Ritsu extrañada.

-¿Yui no te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme qué?

-Pues que desde hoy soy vuestra colega -dijo Mio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Vas a venir con nosotras?!

-Así es.

-¿En eso cierto Yui?

-Claro. Me lo pidió y le dije que estaba bien por mi parte. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-Bueno... no. Pero aún así es algo repentino. ¿Qué ha dicho mi tío?

-Estuvo de acuerdo, aunque le dolía perderme, dice que era muy valiosa para el lugar.

''Eso es normal'' -pensó Yui.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir vámonos -dijo Yui.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron todas. Y así todas se marcharon.

...

-¿Quién anda ahí? -preguntó una hermosa mujer.

-Sólo soy yo querida María -dijo.

-¿Eh? ¿Flag? ¿Qué hace una rata tan miserable como tú aquí?

-Siempre tan cariñosa. La verdad es que estoy aquí para ofrecerte un trabajo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí... La reina tiene... cierto problema. Y me preguntaba si serías capaz de hacerte cargo -dijo el hechicero.

-Ya veo-dijo-. ¿Quién es?

-Esta -dijo mientras le pasaba un dibujo.

-Pero si es igualita a la reina.

-Son hermanas.

-¿Quiere matar a su propia hermana? Qué malvada.

-¿Lo harás? Te pagaré muy bien eh.

-Hmmm-dijo mientras lamía una hoja de espada ensangrentada-. Interesante...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

-¿Ehh? ¿Así que en tu país se practica eso? -preguntó Ritsu a Azusa.

-Así es-respondió Azusa-. Pero es algo muy complicado, no todos pueden hacerlo.

-Me gustaría aprenderlo alguna vez. ¿Tu qué crees Mio? -preguntó Ritsu.

-...

-¿Mio?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? -respondió alterada al ver que estaba distante.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto distraída.

-No es nada, tranquila -respondió nerviosa.

-¿Segura? ¿Te duele algo? ¿O tienes hambre?

-Que no es nada, en serio.

-Hmm, está bien. ¿Por dónde íbamos enana? -dijo Ritsu.

-¿A quién llamas enana? -respondió Azusa molesta.

-''¿Será es cierto...?''-se preguntaba Mio mientras miraba fijamente a Yui-''_Conocimos a unos aldeanos realmente amables-decía Ritsu en el recuerdo de Mio-. Uno de ellos, una niña muy encantadora llamada Rose nos ayudó junto con su familia. Nos pidieron que fuéramos con ella en busca de leña y cuando volvimos el pueblo entero había sido arrasado. Rose, fue en busca de su familia pero se dio cuenta que había sido asesinados y después ella también lo fue... Después de eso, Yui nos ordenó que nos metiéramos en una casa y no saliéramos. Entonces, ella perdió el control y asesinó a todos los soldados responsables de dicha matanza. Fue un día que ninguna de nosotras olvidará...'' _- ''No puede ser que ella haya acabado con tantos soldados...'' -pensó.

Caminaron durante dos horas, después llegaron al un pueblo. Siguieron de largo, no había nada interesante ahí. Luego, después de otra hora más caminando llegaron a Gulag. La ciudad que venía después de Golden City.

-Gulag, ehh... -dijo Yui.

Caminaron durante un rato. Luego, llegaron a una plaza más o menos llena de gente, había mercadillos y puestos ambulantes de todo tipo. Vendía casi cualquier cosa.

-Mirad-dijo Azusa-. Mirad esto.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Ritsu acercándose.

-No puede ser-dijo Mio mientras agarraba un póster de ''Se busca'' que tenía un dibujo de Ritsu-. Se busca...-decía-. Recompensa: 7000 ruanes. Vaya, qué cantidad de dinero.

-¿Eso es lo que vale mi cabeza? -dijo Ritsu.

-Así es. Mira, aquí hay uno de Azusa, recompensa: 6500 ruanes.

-¿Por qué tan poco? -dijo Azusa desanimada.

-Mala suerte enana -rió Ritsu.

-¿Y el de Yui-sama? -preguntó Azusa. Yui seguía atrás, sentada en una fuente junto a unos niños que jugaban cerca.

-¿El de Yui dices...?-dijo Mio-. Aquí está. Se busca, recompensa: 50.000 ruanes... -se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Vaya -dijo Azusa.

-Nunca había visto que un fugitivo valiera tanto-dijo Ritsu-. Esto es serio, debemos estar escondidos.

-Tienes razón. Pero vayamos donde está Yui-sama -dijo Azusa mientas se subía la capucha. Las demás imitaron la acción.

-''Hmm. Qué barrio más tranquilo...'' -pensaba Yui-''Será mejor que busque a las...- su frase se vio interrumpida ya que topezó con alguien-. Lo siento mucho -se disculpó.

-No, yo lo siento. No iba por donde iba -dijo una mujer sumamente guapa.

-Lamento lo ocurrido. Será mejor que me vaya -dijo Yui.

-María -dijo.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Mi nombre es María. ¿Y el tuyo? -preguntó.

-Ah, pues... Yui, mi nombre es Yui. Mucho gusto. Pero debo irme -dijo mientras se subía la capucha y se retiraba.

-''Yui, ¿eh...?'' -pensaba la mujer- ''Nos volveremos a ver Yui...'' -rió y se retiró.

...

-Yui-sama. ¿Dónde estabas? Te llevamos buscando un buen rato -reprochó Azusa.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba en aquella fuente.

-Más importante Yui-dijo Ritsu-. Mira esto -dijo mientras pasaba el cartel de ''se busca''.

-¿Se busca...? ¿7000 ruanes, 65000 ruanes por Ritsu y Azusa? Qué alto, ¿no creéis? -rió Yui.

-Ahora mira el tuyo -dijo mientras pasaba el póster.

-A ver... 50.000 ruanes... -dijo sorprendida.

-¿Has visto? Hay que tener cuidado -dijo Ritsu.

-''Debe ser por lo de los soldados.'' -pensó Yui.

-Está bien-dijo Yui-. Hay que pensar en algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pienso que-decía Yui-. Debéis separaros de mí.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron todas.

-¿P-Por qué? -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Están pagando una cantidad sumamente enorme por mi. Quién sabe qué cosas pasarán. Y de seguro no estáreis seguras, por eso os recomiendo que... -dejó de hablar a causa de una bofetada que recibió por parte de Azusa.

-¡No digas tonterías!-exclamó llorando-. ¡¿Cómo podría irme y dejarte?! ¡Nunca! Y de seguro que ninguna de ellas -dijo mientras señalaba a Ritsu y Mio que le sonreían.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Yui-dijo Ritsu-. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

-Chicas...

-Así lo mejor que haremos será seguir caminando. ¿No crees Azusa?

-Exacto Ritsu. Vamos Yui-sama -dioj Azusa mientras le tendía la mano a Yui.

-De verdad-dijo Yui sonriendo-. Sois muy problemáticas.

-Hablas como si tú no lo fueras -dijo Ritsu riendo.

Luego de que se fueran a caminar. Las chicas, para dejar todo seguimiento posible, decidieron desviarse del camino original. Llegando a una especie de pueblo industrial abandonado. Lo único que habían eran casas y fábricas abandonadas.

-Es Nott-dijo Ritsu-. Un antiguo pueblo industrial. Pero debido a las reformas de la reina cerró. Hace unos dos años más o menos.

-Ya veo...-dijo Azusa-. Da un poco de miedo.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mio-. Con todas esas casas y fábricas abandonadas da la impresión de que te estuvieran observando.

-''Yo también siento eso... ¿Por qué será...?'' -dijo Yui mientras agarraba más fuerte su espada.

-¿Eh? Pues a mi no me da tanto miedo-dijo Ritsu-. Mirad, esa casa luce bien pasa...- su frase acabó debido a una explosión que la lanzó cuatro metros desde donde estaba.

-¡...Ritsu! -gritó Yui y fue en su ayuda.

-¡Ah...! Qué daño -dijo Ritsu. Quien tenía una gran herida en su pecho debido a la explosión.

-Gracias a Dios-dijo Yui-. No es mortal. Pero no podrás esforzarte durante un tiempo.

-Lo siento Yui...-dijo Ritsu-. Fui muy apresurada.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! -preguntó nerviosa Mio.

-Tranquila-dijo Yui-. No es mortal, pero debemos llevarla ante un médico.

-¿Ehh? ¿No surgió efecto?-dijo una voz de mujer-. Qué se va a hacer, tendré que hacerlo yo misma.

''¡Esa voz...!'' -pensó Yui.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -gritó Azusa.

-No tienes porqué gritar niña. Dejadme presentar-dijo mientras salía de su escondite-. Mi nombre es María, especialista en bombas y asesinatos. Me ordenaron matar a la heredera al trono.

-¿Heredera al trono...?-dijo Azusa confundida-. ¿Pero qué dices?

-Tsk.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? La señorita Yui aquí presente resulta y pasa que es heredera al trono de este país por derecho.

-¿Qué...?

-Así es. Yui es hija ilegítima del anterior rey. Pero aún así por ser hija del rey y ser la mayor iba a ser la próxima heredera. Pero, la reina, esposa del rey. No podía aceptar eso, ¿cómo iba a ser una bastarda gobernante soberana de este país? Y encima cuando ya había nacido su hermanita, la actual reina -dijo con una sonrisa.

-No puede ser...

-Entonces. Para evitar problemas se decidió despojar a Yui de todo derecho, se convirtió en una exclava, sin ningún tipo de derecho. Trabajaba para los reyes y para su propia hermana menor, quien junto a su madre la humillaban cada vez que podía. Aún después de todo esto, la reina ordenó a asesinar a la pequeña Yui, ¡de tan sólo cinco años! Y, adivinad qué dijo su hermana cuando lo descubrió. ''Adelante madre. Yo te apoyo.'' Grotesco, ¿verdad? El rey, para suerte de Yui, descubrió las intenciones de su esposa, y ordenó que echaran a Yui del castillo a escondidas de la reina. Y así de milagro pudo salvarse. Y, ahora que la reina descubrió que su querida hermana mayor sigue viva, ¿Qué creéis que hace? ¡Exacto!-dijo riendo-. Intentar matarla a cualquier precio. Emotivo, ¿no creéis?

-Maldita -murmuró Yui.

-Yui-sama, ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es Azusa-dijo Yui-. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes.

-Y para ese trabajo estoy yo aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad Yui?

-Sí... Dime, ¿tienes algo contra ellas? -dijo Yui.

-La verdad es que no. Pero si interfieren las mataré.

-¿No nos matarás? -preguntó Mio.

-Lo siento, sólo me pagaron para matar a Yui. Por las demás no me dijeron nada.

-¿Cómo no vamos a intervenir? -dijo Azusa.

-No lo haréis -dijo Yui.

-¡P-Pero Yui-sama!

-¿Has visto a Ritsu verdad? Ella no puede pelear. Tú y Mio tomadla y salid de aquí.

-¿Pero y usted Yui-sama?

-¿Yo? Yo estaré bien. Nos veremos en Sven. ¿De acuerdo? Esperadme ahí.

-¿Sven...? Pero si está muy lejor eso Yui -dijo Mio.

-Da igual Mio. Quieres salvar a Ritsu, ¿verdad? Pues entonces iros y buscad a un médico, la pasará mal si no hacemos algo.

-D-De acuerdo Yui. Dejamos esto en tus manos -dijo Mio.

-¡Si! ¡Dejadlo en mis manos!

-Yui-sama... -decía Azusa cargando a Ritsu y a punto de llorar-. No mueras por favor...

-No lo haré, tranquila.

-Adiós... -dijeron ambas y se retiraron de la escena.

-Eres muy valiente al quedarte tu sola contra mi -dijo María.

-Gracias. Pero aún así no moriré -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Si se puede saber.

-Jeje. Porque lo prometí. María.

-¿Sí? -respondió en tono melodioso.

-¿Lista para morir?

-Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahí voy! -dijo Yui mientras desenvainaba su espada y se lanzaba a por María.

-Así me gusta... No huyas, acepta la muerte valientemente -dijo antes de recibir con su propia espada la espada de Yui.

El combate se tornaba muy reñido. Yui, con una agilidad increíble atacaba continuamente a María, aunque se notaba que ambas no estaban a su máximo potencial. Yui, es varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de darle un golpe certero a María, pero justo antes esta sacó otra espada más pequeña de su manga.

-¿Ehh? Eso es trampa sabes -dijo Yui.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Eres muy buena, hacía mucho que no usaba ambas espadas.

-Gracias, me alegra oír eso.

-¡Ahí voy Yui!

Siguieron combatiendo, ambas llevaban peleando un buen rato y los signos del cansancio empezaban a manifestarse. María, a costa de Yui, empezaba a guiar a Yui a una fábrica abandonada. Yui ni siquiera se enteraba de lo que hacía María.

-¡Te tengo! -exclamó Yui a punto de darle una estocada a María.

-¡Aún no niña! -dijo María y a continuación sacó una bola un poco más pequeña que un puño de color negro.

-¡Maldici...! -Yui no pudo acabar la frase ya que la bola estalló, pero logró escapar a tiempo.

-¡Increíble! Incluso has escapado a eso. De verdad que este trabajo es el mejor -dijo emocionada.

-¿Cuántos trucos tienes debajo de la manga? -dijo Yui. Quien tenía varios hilos de sangre recoriendo su cara, María estaba igual.

-No puedo decírtelo cariño mío.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -dijo Yui riendo.

-Te he cogido cariño-dijo-. Creo que incluso me he enamorado de ti.

-Es muy halagador. Pero debo decir que no siento lo mismo.

-Es una lástima -y otra vez se lanzó hacia Yui.

La lucha continuó. Yui parecía estar tomando la delantera, y María parecía estar retrocediendo. Pero no podía confiarse por eso, quien sabe si tenía más truco debajo de la manga, debía actuar con cuidado.

Después de un rato. Ambas quedaron frente a frente respirando pesadamente debido al cansancio. Era hora de acabar con esto.

-¡María! -gritó Yui.

-¡Yui! -gritó María.

Ambas empezaron a correr en dirección de la otra con la intención de dar un golpe certero que acabara con esto de una vez por todas. La distancia se iba reduciendo, ambas corrían lo más que podían hasta que por fin dieron el golpe cada una. Sólo queda saber quién tuvo suerte.

-Mala suerte Yui-decía-. Parece que yo gané -Yui no respondía, respiraba pesadamente-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes hablar o... -dejó de hablar por el impulso repentino de escupir sangre.

-Al parecer la que ha ganado soy yo -dijo Yui.

-¡Es... es imposible! ¿Cómo has podido...? -dijo y a continuación Yui se separó lentamente de María enseñando que su espada había sido clavada en el antebrazo, no en el vientre como Yui había hecho.

-Lo siento, al parecer-dijo mientras se alejaba-. Tú serás la que morirá.

-¡No te creas mucho niña! -gritó a la vez que sacó un interruptor.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡No creerías que no tenía un plan B! ¿Verdad? Por algo te traje hasta aquí.

-Maldita...

-¡Adiós Yui! ¡Te recordaré como mi mejor rival! -dijo y a continuación presionó el interruptor.

-¡María! -fue lo último que gritó Yui antes de que el suelo cayera a causa de una explosión.

...

-''¡Yui-sama!'' -pensó asustada Azusa.

-¿Qué sucede Azusa? -preguntó Mio mientras seguían cargando a Ritsu.

-No... no es nada -respondió.

-Yui... -murmuró Ritsu.

...

La explosión fue de un tamaño considerable. Hizo que gran parte del edificio de derrumbara. María había escapado a tiempo y ahora se encontraba junto a dos soldados que debían escoltarla hasta el castilo. La estaban llevando en un carruaje.

-Maldita cría... -murmuró.

Mo había rastro alguno de Yui. La explosión había levantado una gran capa de polvo. Y el edificio estaba a punto de caer.

Todo era oscuridad y silencio para Yui, que permanecía tirada en el suelo de la fábrica.

-''Voy a morir...''-pensaba-''¿Realmente... moriré...? ''-se hacía más oscuro-''Y encima en un lugar como este...'' -más oscuridad-''Mejor me levanto''-intentó levantarse, pero paró al notar un agudo dolor en su estómago. Era un tubo que había atravesado su vientre -''Tengo sueño... creo que dormiré...''-la oscuridad invadió todo...

-¡No!-dijo Yui de repente-. No voy a morir en esta basura de sitio. Aún no puedo morir. Aún no me ha crecido el pecho lo suficiente-dijo mientras se arrastraba-. No he viajado lo suficiente. No me he casado, ni si quiera he elegido pareja-dijo y por fin llegó a la salida de la fábrica. Había dejado un gran rastro de sangre-. Y sobre todo... Hay personas que me están esperando, confiadas en que estoy bien y esperándome con una sonrisa-dijo mientras sonreía-. Mio... Ritsu... Y Azusa... No puedo fallarles y morir aquí, sería muy cruel de mi parte-dijo mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos-. Dios, si crees que moriré aquí estás muy equivocado-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y unas manchas negras en el horizonte se acercaban-. Pero que muy equivocado...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. **

Una semana después...

-¿_Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho? -preguntó una voz._

_-Tuvo que haber sido un gran profesional. Porque por lo que ofrecían por ella..._

_-Tienes raazón... -dijo mientras reía._

-Azusa...-decía Ritsu-. Por favor, me duele verte así.

-Lo lamento... Pero es que... no puedo -intentó decir Azusa.

-Lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero es la realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar así de fría? ¿Acaso no te importa? -dijo Azusa recriminándole.

-¡Sí me importa! ¿Cómo puedes creer que no? Pero si nos ponemos solamente a llorar no servirá de nada, y a ella no le gustaría eso...

-Ritsu tiene razón Azusa, lo mejor será seguir adelante-dijo Mio-. Apuesto a que ella se alegraría que lo hiciéramos.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo...? La conociste desde hace poco -dijo Azusa.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero no fue necesario mucho tiempo para ver qué tipo de persona era. Y sé que ella querría que siguiéramos adelante.

-¿Tú... crees? -preguntó Azusa.

-Claro-dijo Mio-. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es permanecer juntas, como el equipo que somos. ¿No lo crees Ritsu?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué me dices Azusa? ¿Seguimos adelante?

-Está... está bien. Vámonos -dijo Azusa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y dejaba caer un cartel con un dibujo de Yui donde decía ''se busca'' y ponía en letras rojas atravesando el dibujo ''eliminada''.

Seis meses pasaron volando para las chicas. Que aún estaban a la espera de Yui, aunque re habían resignado al hecho de que estaba muerta en el fondo de cada una de ellas existía la esperanza de que ella estuviera viva, sobre todo Azusa, quien se había convertido en la más cercana a ella.

Las chicas a partir de ese momento siguieron juntas, no se separaban con nada. La tragedia de Yui les había hecho dar cuenta de lo valioso que era estar unidas en los momentos difíciles. Aunque todas habían cambiado un poco, sobre todo Azusa, ahora era una chica mucho más violenta de lo que era antes. Ritsu ahora era más reservada, se había convertido en el ''cerebro '' del grupo, por así decirlo. Mio no tuvo gran cambio la verdad así que no perderemos el tiempo hablando de ella. Las chicas ahora hacían todo tipo de trabajos sucios, eran el grupo más temido de la ciudad de Sven, y como el gobierno local iba desmoronándose poco a poco, no mucho habían hecho por intentar atraparlas. En cuanto el nombre de alguna del grupo era nombrado en los barrios bajos de Sven el miedo reinaba.

-¡Uff!-decía Ritsu-. Hombre, eso me animó un poco.

-¿En serio-dijo Azusa-. Yo me siento igual. Últimamente los tipos son cada vez más débiles.

-Azusa, pides demasiado -dijo Mio riendo.

-Mientes, sólo pido una pelea decente. No con unos débiles como estos.

...

-¿Segura que ya quieres irte? Creo que deberías quedarte un poco más -dijo un anciano.

-Yo le apoyo, ¿Acaso no estás herida? -dijo una mujer joven.

-Qué va. Ya estoy perfectamente-dijo mientras se preparaba para partir-. Además, ya habéis sido demasiado buenos conmigo y no podría seguir aprovechándome de eso.

-Tonterías, de hecho, has sido de gran ayuda -dijo el anciano riendo.

-Visitanos cuando quieras.

-Por supuesto. Estén esperando.

-Claro.

-Adiós a todos, y muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de que. Que te vaya bien.

...

-Eso es algo muy difícil estos días... Como ahora te dedicas a aplastar a cada sujeto fuerte que aparece como que las personas no sienten mucha confianza en salir.

-¿En serio? No pensé que fueran tan pocos sujetos fuertes en esta ciudad -dijo Azusa mientras empezaba a caminar para salir del callejón.

-Es verdad, no queda más nadie que valga la pena -dijo Ritsu detrás de Azusa.

-No se puede hacer nada. ¿Qué tal si nos mudamo...-Azusa dejó de hablar ya que a la salida del callejón tropesó con un sujeto.

-¿Ehh?-dijo el sujeto-. ¿Pero qué demonio te pasa enana?

-Enana... -murmuraron Ritsu y Mio esperando lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Me has escuchado? ¿O es que acaso no puedes oírme desde ahí abajo?

-Oye... ¿Esa no es...? -dijo otro de los sujetos al que iba a su lado.

-¡Demonios! ¡Sí es ella! ¡Oye! ¡Tío!

-Te estoy hablando enana.

-¡Tío!

-¡¿Qué! -respondió enfadado.

-¿No sabes quién es ella acaso?

-No, no sé quién es ella. Ilústrame -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Es Azusa. La temida Azusa tío -dijo aterrado.

-¿...Qué? -respondió el otro estupefacto.

-Ella misma -dijo. El otro sujeto se giró lentamente para encarar a Azusa.

-¿Cómo... me has llamado? -dijo Azusa furiosa mientras crujía sus puños.

-Bueno, esto... verás -intentaba explicar el otro.

-Supongo que sabes qué pasará, ¿verdad? -dijo Azusa.

-Ahí viene de nuevo... -dijeron Ritsu y Mio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Perdónome! -decía el sujeto mientras suplicaba, de nada le valía a esas alturas-. ¡Nooo! -fue lo último que dijo el sujeto antes de quedar inconciente a causa de los golpes de Azusa, los compañeros de este huyeron.

-Vámonos -dijo Azusa.

-Sí, sí -dijeron ambas.

...

-¿No crees que te pasaste con ese tipo Azusa? -dijo Ritsu.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que fui muy blanda.

-No, no lo fuiste -dijo Mio riendo.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Tú qué propones Azusa? -dijo Mio.

-...

-¿Azusa? -dijo Mio acercándose a esta.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -exclamó esta sorprendida.

-¿Qué te sucede? -dijo Ritsu mientras miraba en dirección donde estaba mirando Azusa.

-No es nada... sólo estaba mirando.

-Estabas mirando eso, ¿cierto? -dijo Ritsu.

-Es difícil de aceptar, lo sé. Yo estoy igual que tú.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, aún no me lo creo.

-Tienes razón... Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Así es. Vámonos, Mio.

-Está bien -dijo Mio mientras dejaban atrás un viejo cartel deonde se veía el dibujo de Yui, el cartel estaba a punto de caerse sólo por lo viejo que estaba. Los carteles de Azusa y Ritsu no estaban, ya habían dejado de ser buscadas.

Las chicas caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada una estaba en su propio mundo, pensando en sus problemas. Vivían alquiladas en un hotel, consiguiendo dinero de cualquier manera, a veces sólo tenían que acercarse a las personas y estas mismas se lo daban. Así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que...

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Azusa al tropesar con alguien.

-No, te pido yo disculpas, estaba distraída -dijo la otra persona.

-¿Esa voz...?-dijo Azusa-. ¡¿Tsumugi?!

-Hola Azusa -dijo sonriendo.

-¿EH? ¿Tsumugi? -dijo Ritsu asombrada.

-¿Quién es Ritsu? -preguntó Mio susurrándole.

-Es una vieja amiga-contestó-. La conocimos hace un tiempo, y el día en que conocimos nos metimos en un pequeño problema por así decirlo-dijo Ritsu recordando aquél día con nostalgia-. Cielos... qué día ese -dijo suspirando.

-Ya veo... -dijo Mio mientras se quedó mirando fijamente a Tsumugi.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo Tsumugi al notar la mirada de Mio.

-¡Atrás! -exclamó mientras abrazaba a Ritsu.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamó la rubia desorientada.

-Mio, tranquila-dijo Ritsu-. A ella le atraía, bueno, otra persona...

-Sí...-dijo Tsumugi-. Trágico, ¿verdad?

-¿Ya lo sabes? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es... Aún no lo creo. ¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno... -dijo Azusa.

-Creo que...-dijo Tsumugi-. Sería mejor si fuéramos a beber algo, ¿no crees?

-Está bien.

Las cuatro amigas se pusieron en marcha en busca de algún sitio donde pudieran hablar. Una vez allí Azusa se dispuso a contarle todo a Tsumugi. Desde la desviada que tomaron hasta que Ritsu salió herida y tuvieron que marcharse. Tsumugi sólo escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía Azusa, alguna lágrimas lograron escaparse de sus ojos. Ya cuando acabó de relatar la historia.

-Ya veo...-dijo Tsumugi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Siempre protegiendo a los demás, ¿no crees?

-Mucho... Yo aún no puedo aceptarlo, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva-decía Ritsu indignada-. Hubiéramos podido hacer algo -dijo a la vez que le dio un golpe a la mesa.

-No es tu culpa Ritsu-dijo Tsumugi-. Pero eso de que fuera la hija no deseda del rey y la hermana de la reina es un poco...

-¿No lo crees? -preguntó Azusa.

-No es eso. Sólo digo que es un poco fuerte, toda esa información así de golpe.

-Tienes razón, cuando lo escuché por primera vez me quedé sorprendida de eso. Yui era totalmente diferente a la reina que tenemos hoy.

-Es verdad, pero no podemos hacer nada -dijo Tsumugi mientras se levantaba.

-¿Ya te vas? -dijo Azusa.

-Así es, estoy aquí por unos negocios, pero me escapé para despejar la mente.

-Espero no haberte indispuesto con tu trabajo -se disculpó Azusa.

-Tranquila. Hasta luego chicas -se despidió.

-Hasta luego -respondieron todas.

Cinco días pasaron desde que las chicas se encontraron con Tsumugi y habían tenido esa pequeña charla. Había sido bueno encontrarse con ella, daba un aire diferente al que se habían acostumbrado. Ahora habían vuelto a la rutina de siempre, de pelea en pelea y consiguiendo dinero fácil.

-Oye-dijo hablándole a un vendedor-. He oído que aquí hay una tal Azusa, ¿es cierto?

-Sí-respondió-. Pero ten cuidado, esa chica es muy violenta, todos le temen. Y se enoja más cuando la llaman enana.

-¿En serio? -preguntó riendo.

-Así es. Una vez vi cómo uno la llamó de ese modo y el pobre terminó todo golpeado.

-Ya veo, gracias por todo.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó el vendedor.

-Sí, pero antes de irme. Dame una bolsa de manzanas rojas.

-En seguida.

-Gracias.

...

-¿Qué les suceden a estos sujetos? -decía Azusa al ver que estaba rodeada de maleantes.

-Así que tu eres Azusa... Te has ganado una buena niña.

-¿Qué queréis? -preguntó.

-¿Sabes acaso cuánto pagan en la calle por derrotarte? Tu cabeza vale mucho, y mis muchachos y yo cobraremos ese dinero.

-Maldito... -dijo Azusa.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Intimidando a una pobre niña entre tantos hombres? ¿No os parece un poco injusto? -dijo una voz mientras comía una manzana.

-''¡Esa voz...!'' -pensó Azusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién diablos eres maldita?

-Yui...sama... -dijo Azusa atónita.

-Buenas, Azusa -dijo Yui sonriendo.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, hasta luego. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

-Buenas, Azusa -dijo Yui sonriente mientras le daba un mordizco a una manzana.

-Yui...sama. ¿Eres tú realmente...? -dijo Azusa sin creerlo aún.

-Claro que soy yo. ¿Quién más iba a ser?

-¡Oye niña!-gritó el sujeto-. ¡Será mejor que te largues sino...-

-Sino ¿Qué? -preguntó Yui en frente del sujeto quien dio un salto hacia atrás debido al susto.

-''¿Qué demo...?'' -pensó Azusa sorprendida ante la velocidad de Yui.

-¡¿Q-Q-Quién te crees que eres niña?!-exclamó uno de sus compañeros, quien seguía sorprendido-. ¿Acaso no sabes con quién te metes?

-Yo podría hacerles la misma pregunta -dijo Yui.

-¿Cómo te atreves...? -dijo el tipo en el suelo.

-Esa chica me suena de algo -dijo un tercer bandido mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Está bien-dijo el bandido mientras se levantaba-. No quiería hacer esto pero no me dejas alternativa -dijo mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Yui.

-¡Aja! -dijo el tipo mientras sacaba victorioso un papel viejo de su mochila. Yui esquivó fácilmente el ataque y respondió dándole un golpe en la nuca al sujeto y dejándole inconciente-. E-Ella es...

-¿Q-Quién...? -preguntó el otro nervioso.

-La criminal por la que daban 50.000 ruanes.

-¡Imposible! Se supone que estaba muerta.

-Se supone -dijo Yui mientras seguía comiendo.

-¡¿Cómo es que sigues viva?!

-Eh, eh, eh-dijo Yui mientras movía su dedo-. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Además, ¿Aún tenéis ganas de pelear?

-¡E-Esto no se quedará así! -gritaron ambos mientras corrían para salvarse.

-¿Eh? Pues yo tenía ganas de pelear -dijo Yui lamentándose-. Azusa, ¿estás...- no pudo acabar su frase por una bofetada recibida de Azusa.

-Yui-sama...-decía Azusa mientras lloraba-. ¡Yui-sama! -exclamaba mientras se lanzaba a su pecho.

-Ya, ya...-decía Yui mientras acariciaba su cabeza-. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado.

-Yui-sama, Yui-sama... -repetía Azusa.

-Azusa, creo que exageras un poco.

-Yui-sama. Yui-sama -decía mientras lloraba más fuerte y se aferraba más a ella.

-Azusa-dijo Yui apurada-. Se supone que eres temida en esta ciudad, no actúes así.

-L-Lo siento, es sólo que... Bueno...

-Te entiendo-dijo mientras la abrazaba-. Lamento haberte preocupado.

-V-Vale... -dijo Azusa sonrojada.

-Dime, ¿Y las demás?

-Están en casa-dijo Azusa-. ¿Quieres ir a verlas?

-Claro, por eso he venido hasta aquí.

-Está bien, vayamos -dijo Azusa mientras empezaba a caminar-. ¿Y él? -dijo señalando al tipo que seguía dormido.

-Déjale, despertará dentro de unas horas.

Azusa empezó a guiar a Yui a través de la ciudad para llevarla a su hogar temporal.

-¿Dónde estáis viviendo Azusa? -preguntó Yui.

-En un hotel en el norte, no es lujoso ni nada pero nos vale para vivir.

-Oh, eso está bien.

-Pero me sorprende que estés viva Yui-sama -dijo Azusa girándose hacia Yui.

-La verdad es que a mi también me sorprende, estuve segura que moriría allí. Mira -dijo mientras enseñaba una cicatriz en el antebrazo izquierdo a Azusa de aproximadamente siete centímetros de largo. A continuación le enseñó una cicatriz de cinco centímetros en la parte derecha del vientre.

-Yui-sama... -dijo Azusa mientras veía las marcas de Yui.

-Oh, espera un momento Azusa -dijo Yui.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero hacer algo -dijo Yui mientras iba hacia un parque cercano.

...

-Como te decía-dijo un soldado mientras caminaba, iba en compañía de otros dos soldados-. El tipo quiso plantarme cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó después? -preguntó el otro soldado.

-Pues que...-dejó de hablar al sentir que algo impactó en su cabeza-. ¡¿Quién ha sido?! -gritó.

-No tienes que gritar, estoy justo aquí -dijo Yui.

-¡Maldita! Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno.

-¿Ehhh? ¿En serio? -dijo Yui mientras levantaba su cabeza quedando a la misma altura que su antiguo dibujo, lo que hizo sorprender a los soldados y a las personas que estaban alrededor.

-¡I-Imposible! ¡Esa criminal se supone que está muerta desde hace meses! -exclamó alterado.

-Pues si estoy muerta ¿cómo es que tú y todas estas personas me pueden ver?

-¡Cargad vuestras armas! -gritó el soldado. Los otros dos obedecieron.

-¡Yui-sama...! -susurró Azusa aterrada a Yui.

-Tranquila Azusa -dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¡P-Pero...!

-¡Apunten!

-Espera un momento -dijo Yui mientras dejaba a Azusa y a gran velocidad, casi sobrenatural se dirigió y plantó en frente del soldado que parecía ser su líder-. Quiero pedirte algo -dijo con una sonrisa.

-''Increíble.'' -pensó Azusa.

-¡Maldita niña!

-¿Lo harás o tendré que buscar a otros?-dijo Yui-. Y supongo que sabes lo que significa -dijo, los otros dos soldados seguían petrificados ante la velocidad de la niña.

-L-Lo haré... ¿Qué quieres? -dijo resignado.

-¡Genial!-exclamó alegre-. Quiero que le des un mensaje a la reina.

-¿Cómo quieres que hable con su majestad?

-No lo sé, ingeniátelas, haz algo da igual.

-Está bien... ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que-dijo mientras s se acercaba a su oído y casi susurrando dijo-. Dile que su hermana sigue viva.

-¿Q-Qué significa eso? -preguntó el soldado sonrojado.

-Tú sólo hazlo, ella entenderá, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, lo haré -dijo.

-De acuerdo, vale pues, te dejo. Toma -dijo mientras le lanzaba su pistola.

-¿Cuándo demonios...? -dijo el soldado con el arma en la mano.

-¿Qué hacemos Señor? -dijo el otro soldado.

-Dejadlas, no somos rivales para ella -dijo mientras guardaba el arma.

-¿Dónde va, Señor?

-Tengo que entregar un mensaje -dijo mientras se retiraba.

...

-Eso fue increíble Yui-sama -decía Azusa maravillada.

-¿En serio? Si todo lo que hice fue dejar un mensaje.

-¡Eso también fue genial! Pero yo me refiero a la velocidad a la que corriste.

-Ah eso, sólo fue lo que aprendí todo este tiempo que estuve ausente.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tuviste? -preguntó Azusa. Yui recordó el entrenamiento al qe fue sometida para poder recuperarse de sus heridas, una experiencia muy traumática.

-No querrás saberlo -dijo.

-¡Ehh! Eso no es justo Yui-sama -dijo enfadada.

-¿Dónde está ese hotel? Llevamos caminando mucho -dijo Yui.

-Mira, ahí está -señaló.

-¿Y Ritsu y Mio?

-A esta hora siempre están en la recepción hablando con el dueño del hotel.

-¿Y eso?

-No es nada imortante, sólo habla Ritsu, Mio observa. Y siempre hablan de cómo el dueño lleva el hotel y de los inquilinos y eso.

-Ya veo-dijo Yui-. Voy a saludar -dijo mientras empezó a trotar para llegar.

-¡Espéreme Yui-sama!

...

-''Ehh, son de estas puertas que se abren a ambos lados'' -pensó Yui-''Está bien, vamos''.

-¿Así que eso pasó? -preguntó Ritsu riendo.

-Así es-respondió el dueño-. Los pillé en pleno acto.

-Menuda situaci... -dejó de hablar por la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar cómo pateaban la puerta-. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! -exclamó furiosa.

-¿En serio así es como te diriges a mi?

-''Esa voz...'' -pensó.

-¡Yui-sama!-dijo Azusa reprochándole-. ¡No me dejes atrás! ¡Y no le des golpes así a las puertas!

-Perdona Azusa, sólo quería dar un efecto dramático a mi entrada.

-''Imposible...'' -seguía Ritsu en estado de shock.

-¡Yui!-gritó Mio lanzándose encima de Yui-. ¿En verdad eres tú Yui? ¿En serio? -decía mientras lloraba.

-Hola Mio-dijo Yui-. ¿Qué tal todo? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres tú realmente!

-Claro, ¿A quién esperabas sino?

-Yui...-decía Ritsu atónita mientras se acercaba-. ¿De verdad eres tú Yui? -decía mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¿R-Ritsu..? -preguntó Yui.

-En verdad eres tú...-dijo mientras comenzó a llorar-. ¡Yui! -exclamó y se lanzó a su pecho.

-¡No es justo que las dos abrazéis a Yui-sama! ¡Yo también quiero abrazarla! -dijo mientras se lanzó a abrazar a Yui también, ahora Yui estaba siendo abrazada por tres guapas chicas.

-''Algunos seguramente dirían que esto probablemente es el paraíso'' -pensó Yui.

-Pero... ¿cómo Yui? ¿Cómo sigues viva? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Yui-. ¿Por qué no me lleváis a vuestra habitación?

-Está bien.

Las tres chicas guiaron a Yui a su habitación. Era un hotel modesto, rozando casi la pobreza, pero era mejor que nada. Además, no se sentía incómodas allí, y habían entablado amistad con el dueño. Su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, la habitación tenía vista a la calle así que no era tan malo. Una vez que llegaron Yui les dijo que se sentara porque iba a proceder a explicar lo que le pasó y de cómo escapó.

-Bueno-dijo Yui-. Comenzaré.

-Bien -respondieron las tres atentas.

-Justo cuando os fuistéis, seguí peleando con María, la tipa era dura de derrotar y tenía siempre algún truco bajo la manga. Al fin parecía que la iba a derrotar, de hecho le hice una herida parecida a la mía-dijo mientras enseñaba la herida que tenía en su vientre-. Pero cuando estuve a punto de ganar la tipa activó una especie de bomba que había preparado en caso de emergencia. Yo caí en ella, así ella pudo escapar. Cuando ella escapó yo estaba en lo que sería el sótano del edificio gravemente herida, como ya os mostré. Pude arrastrarme con mis últimas fuerzas fuera del edificio donde si no hubiera sido por unos forasteros que pasaban por ahí hubiera muerto-hizo una pausa y continuó-. Cuando ellos me encontraron yo estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y ellos me despertaron, vieron la gravedad de mis heridas, tenía un tubo atravesándome el vientre. Ellos no se atrevieron a quitarlo, prefirieron llevarme hasta la aldea. Me recogieron y me llevaron hasta la aldea donde recibí atención médica y así pude curar mis heridas. A pesar de su ayuda en varias ocasiones intenté escapar ellos naturalmente me detuvieron pero yo les decía que tenía que irme a pesar de estar en dicho estado. Como compensación, el anciano del pueblo me dijo que me entrenaría y yo le dije que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible. Así que esperé a que mis heridas estuvieran lo más curadas posible empezé a entrenar. El anciano era duro, por un buen tiempo no le pude vencer, hay que ver lo fuerte que era a pesar de estar viejo, después de por fin vencerle me dijo que había sido su aprendiz más fuerte. Para ayudarme más aún me dio una vieja medicina que creo yo que era mágica. Debía aplicarla sobre la herida y así curaría más rápido. Aún no estoy curada del todo, por eso ees que cuando os enseñé las cicatrices tenía un bendaje alrededor. y Eso fue lo que pasó. Luego de vagar hasta poder llegar aquí tardé unos días en poder conseguir alguna información acerca de vosotras y descubro que sois el terror de esta ciudad.

-Vaya... -dijeron todas al escuchar la historia.

-Una historia interesante, ¿verdad?

-Mucho-dijo Ritsu-. Y dime, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?

-Seguir el camino que tenía originalmente. Sé que habéis vuelto a hacer vuestra vida, lo cual me alegra mucho, así que me iré lo más pronto posible para no causaros problemas.

-Espera, ¿te irás sin nosotras? -preguntó Ritsu alarmada.

-Así es. Habéis rehecho vuestra vida y no quiero que renuncieís a ella por mi culpa.

-¡Yo no quiero eso! -exclamó Azusa.

-Ni yo -dijeron Mio y Ritsu.

-¿Pero por qué? Si por fin vivís bien, ¿no?

-En cierto punto tienes razón. Pero aún así somos un equipo Yui, no podemos dejar que te vayas cuando por fin te vemos después de tanto tiempo.

-¿O sea que...?

-Así es, iremos contigo a donde haga falta -dijo Ritsu. Mio y Azusa acentían.

-¿Segura que queréis hacer eso?

-Que sí. No te preocupes, será todo como antes.

-Ya veo... Muchas gracias chicas -dijo Yui.

-Muchas gracias a ti -dijo Ritsu y a continuación las cuatro chicas se dieron un abrazo.

-¿Cuándo quieres irte Yui? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Pues tenía pensado irme al amanecer.

-Decidido, nos iremos al amanecer.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron Mio y Azusa.

-Hay que ver como sois -dijo Yui riendo.

Así las chicas esperaron hasta que amaneciera y partieron de nuevo al motivo original pr el que se habían juntado. Llegar hasta la capital del reino que gobernaba la hermana de Yui.

...

-¡Su majestad! ¡Hay alguien que quiere verla! -dijo un soldado.

-Dile que se largue -dijo Ui con indiferencia.

-Dice que está relacionado con Yui.

-¿Cómo dices...? -preguntó.

-Así es. Dice que tiene un mensaje para usted de parte de ella.

-Hazle pasar.

-Sí-dijo el soldado y a continuación fue en busca del que se supone que tenía el mensaje-. Aquí está su majestad.

-Habla -dijo la reina seria.

-Verá... Hace unos días estaba en un parque cuando de repente algo golpeó mi cabeza. Me giré para ver quién había sido y cuando lo hice me encontré a la misma chica del dibujo el cual se ofrecía una gran recompensa.

-¿Qué más?

-Después se me acercó y me dijo que le diera un mensaje.

-¿Cuál?

-Ella me dijo que le dijera: ''Tu hermana sigue viva''.

-¡Esa maldita! -exclamó furiosa mientras lanzaba su tasa de té lejos-. ¿Eso es todo?

-Así es su majestad.

-Está bien, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias -dijo y a continuación se fue.

-''¡Cómo se atreve!'' -pensaba furiosa la reina.

-¿Qué harás ahora eh Ui? -preguntó una mujer joven.

-No lo sé -respondió.

-Si quieres mi hermano y yo podemos acabarla, ya que la inútil de María no pudo.

-Hmm... Está bien, hazlo, que tú y tu hermano se encarguen de ella.

-No te arrepentirás -dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer que se encargue de ella? -preguntó Flag-. Ya sabes cómo es de impulsiva.

-No tenemos otra opción. Tú -dijo dirigiéndose a un soldado en la puerta.

-¡¿S-Sí su majestad?! -respondió nervioso.

-Dile a los otros que vuelvan a pegar los carteles, y que aumenten la recompensa a 200 mil ruanes.

-¡¿200 mil?! -exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Da igual si es viva o muerta, ¿entendido?

-¡S-Sí!

-Vale, ahora vete -el soldado se marchó-. ''¡Ya verás...!'' -pensó furiosa.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

-Yui, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ritsu al ver que su amiga iba con paso lento.

-Sí, no es nada -respondió.

-¿Segura? Recuerda que tus heridas no están curadas del todo.

-Yui-sama-dijo Azusa-. Dijiste que el anciano te dio una medicina especial o algo así ¿no?

-Así es.

-¿La has usado?

-Verás... Lo que pasa es que cuando venía hacia aquí una tormenta me tomó desprevenida y bueno... -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Con que eso pasó... -dijo Ritsu.

-P-Pero tranquila. Las heridas no me duelen a menos que haga algún movimiento brusco.

-Ehhh. Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes qué debes hacer.

-Lamento mucho hacer que os preocupéis por mi -se disculpó Yui.

-N-No es eso-respondió Ritsu-. Yo soy la que debería... bueno...

-Tranquila, nadie te culpa por eso. Y fue hace mucho -dijo Yui sonriendo.

-Mirad -dijo Mio mientras señalaba un extraño árbol cuyas hojas eran de un verde que hacía recordar a las esmeraldas. Las chicas se acercaron para ver el extraño árbol que había captado la atención de Mio, cuando llegaron al árbol vieron que había una extraña fruta con la apariencia de una pera pero era rosa en vez del color normal y desprendía una leve fragancia que ninguna podía reconocer.

-Esa fruta se ve rara-dijo Azusa-. Yo nunca la he visto antes.

-Azusa tiene razón-dijo Mio nerviosa-. Yo creo que lo mejor es no probarla. Además, yo no tengo hambre.

-Ni yo -dijo Ritsu.

-¿No la vais a probar? -preguntó Yui mientras cogía la extraña fruta.

-No, y creo que usted tampoco debería Yui-sama -respondió Azusa.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Sólo cogeré unas cuantes. Mira, ya las tengo, sigamos caminando.

-¿Cuántas has cogido Yui? -preguntó Mio.

-Pues tres, así aguantaré hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad.

-Ya veo.

-A ver...-dijo Yui y a continuación mordió la fruta-. ¡Está deliciosa! -exclamó.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Así es. ¿Quieres?

-No, no. No tengo hambre.

-Tu te lo pierdes -dijo Yui. Y empezó a devorar los frutos que había recogido antes. No tardó en acabarlos, los comió los tres en menos de diez minutos.

-Ya casi llegamos -anunció Ritsu al ver la ciudad en el horizonte.

-Por fin-dijo Mio-. Estoy muerta.

-Y yo. ¿Cómo está usted Yui-sama?-no hubo respuesta-. ¿Yui-sama? -se giró y se encontró a Yui mirando fijamente al cielo-. ¿Sucede algo Yui-sama?

-Azusa... -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿S-Si...?

-He descubierto algo -anunció emocionada.

-¿Pasa algo Azusa? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Dice que ha descubierto algo -dijo.

-¿Qué has descubierto Yui?

-Verás... He descubierto que en las nubes viven gatos. ¡Pequeños gatos muy tiernos! -dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué...? -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Así es!-miró a Azusa-. Dime Azusa.

¿Q-Qué sucede Yui-sama? -preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Eres acaso un gato? -dijo sonrojada.

-¿Y-Yo...? No, no lo soy.

-Qué lastima. Me hubiera gustado tenerte como mascota -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy un gato! -dijo emocionada.

-¡No digas tonterías! -exclamó Ritsu.

-P-Pero -dijo Azusa.

-Nada de peros. Yui, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué iba a sentirme mal?

-Te veo algo rara...

-¿Rara... cómo?

-No lo sé. Estás sonrojada, y parece que tienes dificultad para mantenerte en pie.

-Pero si estoy perfectamente -dijo Yui.

-¿Segura?

-Sí sí. ¡Adelane chicas! ¡Vámon... -dejó de hablar ya que se tropezó con su pie y cayó al suelo de boca.

-¡Y-Yui-sama! -exclamó Azusa.

-Tranquila, estoy bien -dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿S-Segura?

-Sí sí -respondió mientras intentaba levantarse, tambaleaba.

-''¿Segura...?'' -pensaron Ritsu y Mio.

Caminaron hasta la ciudad que estaba al frente de ellas. Yui, como antes, actuaba de manera extraña. Estaba inusualmente cariñosa. Sobre todo con Ritsu, lo cual hacía molestar a Mio y a Azusa. Siguieron caminando, esta vez Mio apartó a Ritsu de las garras de Yui. Azusa hizo lo mismo, intentó todo lo posible apartar a Yui de Ritsu. Siguieron caminando.

-¿Ehh?-dijo Yui-. Mirad.

-¿Qué pasa Yui? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Están ofreciendo una gran recompensa por alguien -dijo mientras señalaba un dibujo.

-Esto... Yui...

-¡200 mil ruanes!-exclamó-. Con eso comeríamos como reyes.

-Yui...

-Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos atraparlo? Así nos darían todo ese dinero.

-Esa eres tú Yui.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó sorprendida.

-Así es.

-A ver... -dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más al dibujo hasta el punto de quedar sólo a unos milímetros de él.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Ritsu.

-Debo admitir que se parece un poco a mí. Pero llegar a decir que soy yo como que es algo increíble -dijo.

-Sí, eres tú. Ahora vámonos, llamas mucho la atención -dijo mientras tiraba de la ropa de Yui arrastrándola.

-¡E-Espera! Quiero seguir viendo los dibujos.

-He dicho que nos vamos -dijo autoritaria.

-Hermano... ¿Es esa no?

-Así es. Debemos seguirla -dijo una voz masculina.

-Está bien -dijo una melosa voz femenina.

...

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Yui.

-No lo sé por enésima vez -respondió irritada Ritsu.

-Estoy cansada -volvió a decir Yui.

-Distrae tu mente con otra cosa, yo que sé -dijo enfadada.

-Está bien...-dijo mientras miraba alrededor suyo-. Hmmm.

-''Al fin se calló.'' -pensó aliviada Ritsu.

-¿Falta mucho?

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Ritsu mientras golpeaba se cabeza contra una pared próxima.

-¡R-Ritsu! -dijo aterrada Mio.

-Ya... ya Ritsu -dijo Yui compasiva.

-''¡Yui!'' -pensó Ritsu esperanzada.

-¿Falta mucho? -volvió a preguntar.

-''Esta niña...'' -pensó desilusionada.

-No Yui, falta muy poco -dijo Mio compasiva.

-''Mio...'' -volvió a pensar ilusionada Ritsu.

-Eres muy buena conmigo Mio... -dijo Yui.

-Gracias Yu... -no acabó debido a un beso dado por Yui.

-¡Yui-sama! -exclamó congelada Azusa.

-Tranquila, tranquila Azusa-dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Azusa-. Para ti también hay -dijo y a continuación la besó.

-Y-Yui... -susurró Mio.

-¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Yui?! -exclamó una voz.

-¿Hmm? -dijo Yui.

-¡T-T-T-T-T...!

-¿Tsumugi? -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Deja en paz a mi Yui! -dijo Tsumugi y a continuación tiró de su brazo.

-¿Cómo que ''tu Yui''? -dijo Azusa indignada y también tiró de ella.

-Wiii -dijo Yui al ser tirada de un lado a otro.

-¡Como has oído! Ella será mi mujer -dijo Tsumugi mientras tiraba de ella.

-En tus sueños Yui-sama será la esposa de alguien como tú -tirón. Yui seguía disfrutando.

-Oye... hermano. ¿Es ella realmente nuestro objetivo...? -volvió a preguntar la voz femenina.

-A-Así es... Como he dicho antes... No bajes la guardia... -dijo la voz masculina.

-Esto chicas-dijo Ritsu-. Yui no se encuentra bien hoy.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Así que suéltala! -dijo Azusa.

-¿Por qué mejor no la sueltas tú?

-Ya ya... Azusa, Tsumugi-dijo Yui-. Hay suficiente para ambas -a continuación procedió a besarlas a ambas.

-B-Bueno... supongo que podemos dejarlo -dijo Tsumugi sonrojada.

-T-Tienes razón... -respondió Azusa. Yui rió.

-''Menudo poder tienes Yui...'' -pensó Ritsu.

-¿Adónde vais chicas? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-Estábamos buscando un sitio para pasar la noche-explicó Ritsu-. Debemos darnos prisa. Como te dije antes, Yui no se encuentra bien.

-¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó la rubia.

-Está drogada -respondió.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Qe mi Yui está drogada?!

-''¿Tu... Yui...?'' -pensó Ritsu.

-¡¿Cómo que tu Yui?!-dijo Azusa-. Yui-sama me pertenece a mí.

-Ya quisieras -dijo mientras miraba de manera desafiante a Azusa, esta le devolvió la mirada.

-No empecéis-dijo Ritsu-. Debemos irnos ya.

-Ya sé. ¿Por que no os quedáis conmigo? -dijo Tsumugi.

-No sé. ¿No es demasiado?

-Qué va. Me gusta mucho estar con vosotras, es relajante.

-Está bien-dijo Ritsu-. Yui, nos vamos -no hubo respuesta.

-¿Yui-sama?

-Hmmm, qué cómodo es esto -dijo Yui mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de una joven vendedora que tenía un puesto de frutas.

-¡Yuiiii! -exclamaron Ritsu y Azusa.

Ritsu y Azusa apartaron a Yui de la venderora y se disculparon, la vendedora no se enojó ni nada, dijo que era una chica muy guapa lo cual puso nerviosa a Ritsu, ''¿acaso a todas las mujeres les atrae Yui?'' pensó. Luego siguieron a Tsumugi a través de la ciudad mientras esta las guiaba hasta el hotel donde ella se estaba quedando. La calle estaba muy animada, eran las once de la mañana y estaba llena de personas y de vendedores. Cuando llegaron al hotel era uno con buena fachada, lujoso podría decirse. Todas las chicas, excepto Yui quien dormía, pensaron que nunca podrían pagarse un hotel así. Ella las guió hasta un tercer piso hasta una habitación sumamente grande, todas las chicas cabían perfectamente en aquella habitación. Pasó una hora hasta que se acomodaron bien.

-Ya que estamos aquí-dijo Tsumugi-. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

-¿Qué hacemos con Yui? -preguntó Mio.

-Ella está dormida, así mejor no la despertamos. Le traeremos algo.

-Está bien... -dijo Azusa.

-Está decidido, vayamos -anunció alegre Tsumugi.

Así todas se retiraron.

-¿Qué debemos hacer primero? -preguntó Mio a Tsumugi.

-Hmmm, ¿qué hacer...? No lo sé. Ya veremos -respondió.

-¿Ehhh? Pensé que tenías un plan -dijo mientras todas caminaban para salir del hotel.

-L-Lo siento -se disculpó Ritsu al tropesar con una mujer.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada -respondió con una sonrisa.

-''Qué bella, y misteriosa...'' -pensó Ritsu al ver alejarse a la mujer.

-Ritsu, apúrate -dijo Mio.

-S-Sí...

...

-¿Tienes la habitación?

-Sí, vamos.

...

-¿Hmm?-murmuraba Yui-. ¿Qué hora es...? -se giró y vio que alguien estaba a punto de apuñalarla con una daga y se apartó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Eres rápida... Tal como me dijeron -dijo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó seria.

-Quién sea no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que vas a morir aquí.

-...

-Es una pena, con lo guapa que eres. Te haría mía -dijo riendo.

-Tendrías problemas con otras personas -respondió riendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos -se lanzó a por Yui. Atacando rápidamente y sin dar tiempo de que Yui devolviera los ataques. Al ver que no obtenía resultados lanzó una patada al antebrazo herido de Yui.

-¡Hmp! -se quejó Yui.

-Ehh? Así que es verdad. Que aún no estás recuperada del todo-dijo. Yui puso su mano sobre su vientre-. También me dijeron que estabas herida ahí, ese tipo de heridas tardan mucho en sanar, lo digo por experiencia propia. Volvió a lanzarse a por Yui.

Yui no creía lo rápido que era aquella mujer, ya le había propinado múltiples cortadas, incluso una en la mejilla. Encima la chica cada vez que podía daba algún golpe en el brazo de Yui en una ocasión logró dar uno en el vientre pero Yui supo protegerlo con el brazo. El antebrazo con la herida empezó a emanar grandes cantidades de sangre haciendo sonreír a la rival de Yui.

-Parece que estas en las últimas -dijo y volvió a lanzarse. Pero su confianza hizo que descuidara su defensa algo que Yui aprovechó bien. Cuando la mujer atacó a Yui esta se agachó velozmente y derribó a la mujer dejándola vulnerable-. Maldición -logró decir. Yui la tenía indefenza, justo cuando iba a devolver el ataque una daga pasó rozando cerca de su cara lo que la hizo retroceder-. ¡Hermano! -dijo la mujer.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo y se colocó justo delante de ella.

-Sí, pero más importante-dijo mientras miraba a Yui fijamente-. Es más fuerte de lo que esperaba y eso que está herida.

-Ahora veo la prisa de la reina por acabar con ella.

-¿Así que ella estaba detrás de esto? Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba -dijo minetras recogía la espada que siempre tenía con ella-. Prepárate, ahí voy -dijo seria.

Sonó una pequeña explosión y se escucharon gritos.

-¿Qué demonios? -dijo Yui.

-¿Lo lograste hacer hermano?

-Así es.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Coloqué un pequeño explosivo, lo suficiente para provocar un incendio.

-¿Una explosión? -dijo Yui.

-Así es. Por cierto, María te manda saludos -dijo mientras su hermana se levantaba y se preparaban para huir por el pasillo. El incendio se había propagado rápidamente. Empezaron a huir.

-María... -dijo Yui y a continuación empezó a perseguirlos.

...

-¿Qué es toda esta conmoción? -dijo Tsumugi nerviosa.

-No lo sé.

-¿_Has oído?-dijo una voz-. Un incendio, en el hotel Cisne Azul._

_-¿En serio? ¡Vayamos!_

-''¡Ése es..!'' -pensó Tsumugi.

-¡Yui! -dijeron todas a la vez.

...

-¡Alto! -gritó Yui mientras seguía a la pareja de hermanos.

-¡Ahí viene! -dijo la mujer.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó un niño-. ¡Sálvenme!

-''¡Maldición!'' -pensó Yui, entró rápidamente a la habitación en llamas donde estaba el niño-. Niño, ¿estás bien?

-¡Cuidado! -alertó el niño al ver que la pareja se lanzó al ataque. Ahora Yui tenía que proteger al niño mientras esos dos la atacaban, le propinaron muchos más cortes e hizo que retrocediera, tanto que Yui accidentalmente empujó al niño por la ventana haciendo que se agarrara con todas sus fuerzas para no caer.

-¡Estás perdida! -dijo la mujer, pero poco pudo hacer ya que el techo de la habitación cayó e hizo que la pareja retrocediera-. Tsk. Vámonos hermano -dijo y ambos se retiraron.

Yui se giró rápidamente y cuando el niño estuvo a punto de caer Yui logró atraparlo.

-¡Agárrate! -gritó Yui-. ¡Tsk! -se quejó al notar que la herida de su vientre, debido al esfuerzo de agarrar al niño, se abrió.

-¡Tú!-gritó el dueño del hotel-. ¡Trae eso!

-¡Ayúdame! -lloraba el niño mientras se empezaba a soltar. Hasta que por fin los temores se cumplieron, el niño se soltó y empezó a caer. Yui, en un rápido movimiento saltó por la ventana y asió al niño en sus brazos protegiéndole en la caída.

-¡Yui! -gritaron sus amigas espantadas al presenciar la caída.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

-¡Yui! -gritaron las chicas mientras presensiaban el descenso de la chica abrazada al niño que pedía ayuda antes. Cayeron encima de un puesto ambulante de frutas, al caer múltiples frutas quedaron aplastadas haciendo que sus jugos se derramasen.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el dueño del hotel mientras quitaba las frutas que estaban encima de ellos.

-S-Sí...-respondió Yui con un hilo de voz-. Pequeño, ¿estás bien?-no hubo respuesta por parte del niño, quien estaba enterrado en el pecho de Yui-. ¿Pequeño...? -preguntó Yui nerviosa por el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado al niño, de repente le escucho susurrar.

-Gracias... gracias, muchísimas gracias -susuraba una y otra vez el niño mientras lloraba.

-No me des esos sustos... -dijo Yui riendo.

-¡Tomás!-gritó una mujer alarmada mientras se acercaba corriendo-. ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí señora, tranquila-dijo Yui-. Mira Tomás, es tu madre -Tomás alzó la cabeza para ver.

-Mamá... ¡Madre! -gritó el niño y se lanzó a sus brazos. La madre lloraba por la felicidad.

-Gracias...-dijo la madre-. No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho.

-Jejeje-reía Yui avergonzada-. No se preocupe, no ha sido nada.

-¡Yui-sama!-exclamó Azusa mientras corría hasta donde estaba Yui-. ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí sí. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Segura...?

-Que sí, tranquila.

-Está bien...

-Vaya Yui, eso fue muy arriesgado-dijo Ritsu-. Mira que caer desde esa altura.

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Yui-. Yo no la sentí tan alta.

-¡Sí que fue alta!-exclamó Tsumugi-. Por poco sentí que te perdía...

-Y yo... -dijo Azusa.

-L-Lamento haberos preocupado -respondió.

-Yui, ¿puedes levantarte? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Sí, tanquila -dijo minetras se levantaba.

-Tendremos que buscar otro sitio para quedarnos.

-No hay problema. Conozco otro maravilloso hotel -anunció Tsumugi.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial.

-Así es. Pero primero dejadme hablar con el dueño del hotel -se retiró la rubia.

-¿De qué querrá hablar con él...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-No te metas en sus asuntos Ritsu -dijo Mio.

-Sí mamá -dijo Ritsu burlona.

-¡N-No me llames así! -dijo Mio enfadada lo cual hizo reírse a Ritsu y Azusa.

-''Maldición, no se detiene...'' -pensó Yui mientras colocaba su mano en su vientre.

-Listo -anunció Tsumugi al regresar.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -dijo Ritsu.

-Nada en especial. Sólo le repuse los daños.

-¡¿E-En serio?! -exclamaron todas excepto Yui sorprendidas.

-Así es. El no podría haber cubierto todos los gastos para la reparación. Cuando le entregué el dinero se puso a llorar y a darme las gracias.

-Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera -dijo Ritsu.

-Hay que ver lo generosa que eres Tsumugi -dijo Mio.

-No es nada-dijo Tsumugi sonrojada-. Debemos irnos al otro hotel que os dije.

-Es cierto. Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-¡Sí! -exclamaron Azusa, Tsumugi y Mio.

-Yui.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Ritsu?

-Desde hace rato estás callada. ¿Pasa algo? Además te veo pálida.

-¿E-En serio? -dijo Yui nerviosa.

-Así es.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también la veo pálida Yui-sama.

-Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas.

-Creo que es eso...

-B-Bueno-dijo Yui-. Debemos irnos antes de que oscurezca ¿cierto? -dijo Yui mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Así es.

-Pues será mejor que nos pongamos... -dejó de hablar Yui al caer desmayada al suelo.

-¡Y-Yui-sama! -exclamó Azusa.

-¡Yui! ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Ritsu mientras Azusa se disponía a socorrerla.

-Yui-sama! Resista-dijo Azusa mientras la giraba-. Esto es...-dijo aterrada-. Sangre...

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Yui-sama estaba sangrando. La herida con la que vino se abrió, debió ser cuando cargó al niño para que no cayese.

-Yui...

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! -dijo Mio aterrada.

-Por lo pronto vayamos al hotel. No está muy lejos de aquí. Luego cuando estemos ahí buscaremos un médico para Yui -dijo Tsumugi.

-Tsugumi...-dijo Azusa-. ¡Bien! Seguiremos el plan de Tsugumi -ésta le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Está bien! -respondieron todas. Ritsu prosiguió a cargar a Yui en sus espaldas.

-No pesa mucho -dijo.

Las chicas caminaron en media hora lo que tomaría normalmente tomaría hora y media, la prisa que llevaban hacía que se olvidaran del mundo entero. Mientras iban avanzando Yui seguía sangrando y sin estar conciente. Esto hizo que se dieran más prisa aún. Cuando llegaron al hotel Tsumugi pidió lo más rápido posible cualquier habitación disponible, el sujeto que antendía la recepción de dió cuenta del estado de Yui y dijo que qué le pasaba, éstas respondieron que estaba enferma y que si conocía algún médico de confianza. El sujeto les dió la llave de la habitación y la dirección de un médico. Cuando recibieron ambas cosas se dispusieron a llevar a Yui a la habitación que estaba en el quinto piso, el ascensor estaba ocupado y tuvieron que subir las escaleras Genial pensó Ritsu. Cuando llegaron a la habitación pusieron a Yui en la cama de esta y le quitaron la camisa para examinarla.

-Es horrible -dijo Azusa al ver la herida abierta que aún emanaba sangre.

-Tiene fiebre -dijo Mio.

-Está bien-dijo Tsumugi-. Yo iré a buscar al médico.

-Voy contigo-dijo Ritsu-. Azusa y Mio quédense aquí para cuidar a Yui mientras nosotras no estamos.

-Está bien -respondieron ambas.

Ritsu y Tsumugi partieron en busca del doctor. Azusa y Mio, por otra parte, intentaron ayudar a Yui en todo lo posible. Trataron de detener el sangrado, lo cual consiguieron temporalmente, y ponerle un trapo húmedo en la frente para la fiebre.

Pasó una hora hasta que Ritsu y Tsumugi llegaran acompañadas del doctor. Éstas le explicaron la situación acerca de su herida y de que esta se había vuelto a abrir. El doctor, analizó la situación para ver qué podría hacer con ella, meditó un rato hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Debemos cerrar la herida -dijo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-Debo ponerle puntos-dijo el doctor-. Serán unos cuantos así que debéis ayudarme.

-E-Está bien.

El doctor esterilizó sus manos y se colocó los guantes necesarios para realizar el procedimiento. Les dijo a Ritsu y Tsumugi que agarraran sus brazos, a Azusa y Mio les dijo que agarraran las piernas. El doctor agarró los utencilios y empezó a cerrar la herida. Primero reció encima de la herida una cantidad considerable de alcohol para limpiar la zona, esto hizo que las chicas sintiesen como si les hubieran echado el líquido a ellas, luego con un algodón limpió la zona. Agarró la aguja junto con el hilo especial para cerrar este tipo de heridas. Empezó a coser. A medida que avanzaba la herida se iba cerrando, las chicas podían sentir como si las clavaran a ellas, vieron como Yui se retorcía por el dolor al estar sometida a tal proceso sin ningún tipo de anestecia. Incluso Mio estuvo a punto de vomitar debido al proceso. Por fin el doctor acabó de coser y avisó a las demás quienes tenían los ojos cerrados, esto hizo que riera, les comunicó a todas que iba a estar bien si guardaba reposo. También le dio algo para calmar la alta fiebre que tenía Yui, quien estaba totalmente dormida.

-Aquí tiene doctor-dijo Tsumugi mientras le pagaba al médico-. Agradecería que mantuviera esto en secreto.

-¿No queréis que nadie sepa que ella está aquí cierto? Después de todo ella es buscada por la reina.

-A-Así es... Así que si pudiera usted...

-Tranquila, no tengo intención de decir nada a nadie.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Al verla me da la impresión de que ella es inocente. No refleja el ser una criminal, no sé si me entiendes -dijo el médico.

-Le entiendo perfectamente-dijo Tsumugi con una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias doctor.

-No es nada -dijo, y se retiró.

-Vale, ahora sólo nos queda esperar -dijo Ritsu sentaba al lado de Yui.

-Yui-sama... -dijo Azusa minetras agarraba su mano.

...

-¿Hmm? ¿Dónde... estoy? -dijo Yui al despertar en una habitación blanca-. ¿Chicas?-llamó, no hubo respuesta. Se levantó-. Chicas, ¿estás aquí?

-Hola, Yui.

-¿Quién es? -se giró de prisa al oír la voz.

-No tienes por qué temer. Sólo somos mi hermana y yo. Por favor, toma asiento -dijo un joven de unos veinticinco años mientras señalaba una silla disponible al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros...? -dijo Yui mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Quieres un poco de té Yui? -dijo el joven mientras servía una taza de té que parecía ser muy lujosa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó.

-Por favor Yui. Una pregunta a la vez. Dime, ¿Quieres té sí o no?

-S-Sí... -respondió avergonzada.

-¡Yo también quiero té! -dijo una niña de unos trece años como mucho.

-Claro claro. Para ti también habrá té-dijo el joven-. Toma Yui -dijo mientras le pasaba la taza.

-G-Gracias -respondió. Lo probó.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó.

-¡Es delicioso!-respondió-. Creo que es el mejor té que he probado.

-Me halagas Yui.

-¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

-Claro, ¿cuál?

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-¡Oh! ¡Qué modales los míos! Lo lamento, empezaré. Yo soy Sol, y ella es mi hermana Luna.

-¿Sol y Luna? -dijo Yui.

-Así es.

-¿Y queréis algo de mí?

-Así es. Verás Yui, mi hermana y yo te hemos observado desde siempre, y eres una persona muy interesante.

-¿Interesante?

-Así es. Sé el porqué de tu viaje. El porqué de tu soledad, o mejor dicho tu antigua soledad.

-¿A qué te refieres con antigua?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta aún Yui?

-Es un poco lenta hermano -dijo Luna riendo.

-Parece ser.

-¿Cómo que lenta? -dijo Yui enfadada.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué miedo! -dijo la niña mientras se escondía detrás del joven.

-L-Lo siento -dijo Yui avergonzada.

-Verás Yui...-

-¡Sol! ¡Luna! ¿Dónde estáis? -gritó un hombre.

-¡Oh! Es nuestro padre. Debemos irnos Yui, fue un placer. Tomemos té otro día. Vámonos Luna.

-Sí -dijo la niña mientras le seguía.

-¿Dónde estábais? -dijo el hombre con una gran barba blanca.

-Lo sentimos padre. Es sólo que estábamos con Yui -dijo mientras se giraba.

-¿Oh? Que ya está aquí -dijo.

-Así es. Adiós Yui -dijeron el joven y la niña.

-A-Adiós... -respondió Yui.

-Así que tu eres Yui -dijo el anciano.

-S-Sí. ¿Quién es usted?

-¿Yo? Como habrás observado soy el padre de esos dos de antes. Pero no tengo un nombre fijo, mi nombre varía dependiendo del país.

-¿Cómo dice...? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Soy lo que tú llamarías Dios, Yui -dijo. Yui quedó pensativa ante la respuesta de tal magnitud.

-Jajaja-empezó reír-. Vale, me habias convencido al principio. Pero no esperé esa respuesta.

-¿Podría ser que no me crees?

-¡Cómo voy a creerle! Además, soy atea por si no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿En serio? Es una pensa. Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera-dijo mientras Yui cerró los ojos para beber el té- que soy tu hermana? -dijo Ui.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! -exclamó Yui levantándose de repente ante la imagen que tenía ante sí.

-¿Sucede algo? -dijo.

-¡M-Maldita! -dijo Yui y a continuación le lanzó a por Ui.

-Debes calmarte -dijo y salieron unas cadenas que agarraron a Yui por el cuello, los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Suéltame! -dijo totalemente enfadada.

-¿Qué harás cuando te suelte?

-¡Matarte! ¡Eso haré!

-¿En serio? ¿Serías capaz de matarme, Yui? -dijo Tsumugi.

-¿Qué...? -dijo Yui petrificada. Fue liberada.

-Veo que estás calmada.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! -gritó.

-¿Que no me ves?-dijo mientras se agachaba-. Soy Ritsu-dijo la chica.

-Mentira...

-No, soy mejor Mio. Tengo un mejor cuerpo ¿no crees?

-No puede ser...

-Así que mejor cálmese, Yui-sama -dijo Azusa sonriendo.

-¡Mentira!-dijo mientras se arrastraba para escapar de Azusa-. Es una mentira -dijo. Se levantó y salió por la única puerta que había en la habitación.

-Empieza ahora... -dijo el anciano mientras bebía el té.

-''¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!'' -pensaba Yui mientras corría-. ''¿Esa era Ui?''

-¿Dónde vas Yui? -dijo el anciano delante de ella.

-¡Voy a salir de aquí! -dijo mientras le esquivaba para seguir corriendo.

-Deberías calmarte -dijo y golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

-¿Qué demo...-dijo Yui al ver que el paisaje había cambiado, ahora estaba en las nubes, podía ver el suelo desde allí arriba. Empezó a caer-. ¡M-Maldición! -gritó mientras caía.

-¿Asustada Yui? -dijo el anciano a su lado, él también caía.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito viejo! ¡No sé quién seas pero...!

-Ya te lo he dicho, soy Dios Yui.

-¡Ya está bien de bromear! ¡Sácame de aquí! -gritó mientras caía.

-Sólo tú puedes salir de aquí -dijo. Desapareció.

-¿Sólo yo...?-dijo-. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-dijo mientras caía-. ''¡Es el fin!'' -pensó con los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto. Y cuando estaba a punto de caer. Despertó...

-¡Ahhh!-aspiró profundamente Yui en su cama-. ¿Un sueño...?-pensó-. Ja... ¡jajaja! ¡Ya decía yo que era imposible! ¿Dónde están las demás?-dijo al ver la habitación sola-. ¿Es otro hotel? Tsumugi como siempre gastando-se levantó y empezó a caminar-. ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde estáis?-dijo minetras salía de la habitación-. ''¿Otro sueño?''-pensó. Se pellizcó para comprobar-. ''¡Duele!'' ''No puede serlo''-bajó las escaleras hasta la recepción-. ¿Hay alguien? -preguntó. Todo estaba vacío-. Esto no es gracioso -escuchó la risa de una niña-. ¿Quién anda ahí?-volvió a escucharla-. ¿Hola...? -salió del hotel.

Miró en todas las direcciones en busca de la fuente de las risas de antes.

Vio que una mano la llamaba.

-¡E-Espera! -dijo Yui mientras corría hacía un callejón. Cuando entró en el callejón ahí estaba la niña, quien le daba la espalda-. Niña, ¿estás bien?

-¿Quieres jugar, Yui? -dijo la niña.

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? -dijo Yui, llegó hasta donde estaba la niña, la agarró del hombreo y la giró.

-¿Ehh? Es muy cruel que ya te hayas olvidado de mi Yui -dijo la niña al girarse.

-¡R-R-Rose...! -dijo Yui aterrada.

-¿Sucede algo Yui?-dijo-. ¿Por qué Yui? ¿Por qué no me protegiste a mi y a mi familia? -dijo, y le agarró la mano. La cara empezó a derretirse.

-¡Ah! -gritó Yui aterrada mientras retrocedía. Alguien le agarró los hombros.

-No tengas miedo Yui -dijo un anciano.

-''¡Esa voz...!''-pensó mientras se giraba-. M-Maestro...

-¿Sucede algo?

-... -Yui seguía petrificaba ante lo que veía.

-Por tu culpa Yui, por tu culpa fui asesinado. A pesar de haberte criado y darte todo lo que pude.

-No...

-¿Por qué Yui? -decía Rose mientras se acercaba a Yui.

-No... -se repetía Yui.

-¿Por qué cargué con tus pecados Yui? -dijo el anciano.

-¡No!-gritó Yui y a continuación se agachó y se puso de cuclillas con las manos en los oídos mientras se repetía-. No, no, no, ¡debe ser un sueño!

-¿Por qué Yui?

-¿Por qué?

-¡No! -cambio de sitio. Yui se encontraba en una habitación oscura, ella era iluminada por una luz.

-Hola Yui -dijo el anciano.

-Tú otra vez -respondió. Salieron a la luz Dios, Sol y Luna.

-Hola de nuevo Yui -dijo Sol.

-¡Hola Yui! -gritó Luna.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio?

-Es la habitación de la aceptación. Ahora te mostraré tus debilidades.

-¿Mis debiliades? ¿Tengo alguna?

-Muchas.

-¿Acaso son mis heridas?-dijo mientras se alzaba la camisa-. No... está...

-Esas no son tus debilidades. Éstas son -dijo, a continuación unas luces se encendieron dejando al descubierto las debilidades de Yui.

-Hola Yui -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Qué...?

-Hola Yui -dijo Mio.

-Buenos días Yui -dijo Tsumugi con una sonrisa.

-¡Yui-sama! ¡Hola! -dijo Azusa.

-Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No ibasa mostrarme mis supuestas debilidades? -dijo Yui.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué hacen ellas aquí?

-Te dije que era lenta hermano -dijo Luna.

-Así parece ser.

-Ellas son tus debilidades. Pero sólo porque tú quieres Yui.

-¿Sólo porque yo quiero?

-Así es.

-Mírala -dijo una voz.

-Pobrecita.

-Así es.

-¿Quién es? -dijo Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes quiénes somos? Somos tú, Yui -dijo una Yui con unas letras en su frente que decía ''Ira''.

-¿Yo...?

-Mira si eres lenta... -dijo otra Yui con la palabra ''Envidia''.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Aunque debo admitir que soy muy guapa, ya sé por qué siempre ligo con alguna -dijo la Yui con ''Lujuria''.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Yui.

-¡No entiendes nunca nada idiota! -gritó ''Ira''.

-Ira, cálmate. Nos esperábamos esto y lo sabes -dijo Lujuria.

-V-Vale...

-Dime Yui -dijo Lujuria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se siente el tener tantas mujeres a disposición? ¿Te gusta verdad?-dijo mientras se acercba a Tsugumi-. Se siente muy bien. El placer, el maravilloso placer -dijo mientras acariciaba los pechos de Tsugumi.

-Y-Yui... -dijo sonrojada.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -gritó Yui y se lanzó a por ella, no pudo moverse ya que sus mados estaban atadas a unas cadenas que salían del suelo.

-Siempre enfadada-dijo Ira-. Por eso nunca progresas, me dejas siempre todo el traba a mi-dijo mientras se colocaba en frente de ella y le agarraba las mejillas-. Como me gustaría matarte ahora, pero eso sería un problema.

-Encima-dijo envidia-. Siempre mirando a las familias felices, ¿acaso porque tú no hayas podido tener una los demás tampoco pueden?

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Yui.

-¡Já! Y lo pregunta. Si es obvio, cada vez que ves a alguna familia pasando el rato juntos te entran ganas de matarles.

-¡Mentira! -dijo Yui.

-No mientas -dijo Ira.

-Pero si yo no...

-Dime Yui-dijo Lujuria-. ¿Pasamos un rato agradable con ellas? ¿Te imaginas cómo sería hacerlo con cuatro al mismo tiempo?

-¡Cállate! -gritó.

-Ahí va de nuevo -dijo Ira.

-Yui-dijo Dios-. Este lugar es para que te des cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De tus restricciones. De lo que te retrasa, de lo débil que eres,

-¿Soy débil...? -dijo Yui.

-¡Mucho! -gritó Ira.

-Sí, tus amigas son tu debilidad...

-...

- Pero...

-¿Pero?

-... Puedes volverlas tu fortaleza.

-¿Mi fortaleza?

-Así es. Cuando sientas que no puedes apóyate en ellas. No intentes hacerlo todo tú.

-Pero si yo siempre lo hago...

-Mentira-dijo una Yui con la palabra ''Ogullo''-. Siempre quieres ser la heroína del día.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Orgullo-. Cuando conociste a Rose y a su familia y cuando fueron asesinados te encargaste de ello tú sola.

-Pero fue para protegerlas a ellas.

-No, fue por tu propia satisfacción ,si las hubieras dejado ayudarte hubieras atrapado al hechicero. Cuando te encontraste con la asesina hiciste que las demás se fueran.

-Pero fue porque...

-Querías ser el héroe. Ritsu estaba herida, sí, pero ella podía aguardar. Las demás te podrían haber ayudado, la asesina no la hubiera atacado y lo sabes.

-¿Lo sabía...? -se repitió.

-Y, cuando salvaste al niño de aquél incendio tu herida se abrió, y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de pedirles ayuda a tus amigas.

-Pero si lo hubiera hecho ellas se habrían preocupado.

-No, fue porque sentiste que no necesitabas ayuda de nadie. Después de todo eres Yui ¿no? Además, lo único que conseguiste fue que se preocuparan más aún. Pensaron que te perderían.

-¿En serio...?

-De verdad-dijo Orgullo mientras suspiraba-. Ellas no te merecen.

-¿Y bien Yui? -dijo Dios-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?

-...

-Vale, vamos a ayudarte -dijo. La habitación empezó a volverse más pequeña.

-No servirá de nada -dijo Orgullo y a continuación desapareció junto con los demás.

-''¿Soy así de orgullosa?''-pensaba Yui-''¡No puede ser!'' ''Siempre pensé que el Maestro me había educado bien'' ''Pero...''

-El tiempo se acaba Yui -dijo Dios.

-''Soy una orgullosa. De verdad pensé que podría hacerlo yo sola, no quería que me ayudaran, mostraría lo débil que soy. Sí, me gustaría intentar tener relaciones con todas las chicas posibles, y con mis compañeras da un morbo especial. Sí, admito que sentí mucha envidia cuando veía pasear a las demás familias, hasta el punto de querer matarlos. Me enfado con falicidad, incluso insulté a Dios en su cara, ¿quién me creo que soy...?''-pensó y de repente, cuando las paredes estaban a punto de aplastarla-'' Ya veo... Con que eso era...''-Dios -dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿Yui?

-Mi peor enemigo... ¡Soy yo! -gritó, cerró los ojos a la espera de que as paredes la aplastaran, pero eso no pasó. Se detuvieron.

-Así es. Te has dado cuenta -dijo, la habitación se iluminó.

-¿Y las paredes...? -dijo Yui mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Las paredes eran tu propia mente Yui -dijo Dios.

-Felicidades Yui -dijeron Sol y Luna.

-Bien hecho -dijeron los pecados.

-Supongo que... lo has hecho bien -dijo Orgullo mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Tú nunca cambias verdad... -dijo Lujuria.

-¡C-Cállate!

-Muy bien-dijo Dios, los pecados se fueron-. Ahora que te has dado cuenta de tus defectos debes superarlos.

-Sí.

-Desde ahora serás una nueva Yui ,que será capaz de apoyarse en los demás, controlar sus emociones y sentirse bien por quien eres. Y lo de las chicas y eso... Te pido que te controles un poco.

-No prometo nada -sonrió Yui.

-De verdad... Adiós Yui. Tomemos el té de nuevo.

-''Ni muerta''-pensó Yui-. Adiós.

Despertó. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, intentó levantarse pero no pudo a causa de que las chicas estaban durmiendo junto a ellas. De verdad, no te merecen pasó por su mente aquellas palabras. ''Puede que tengas razón.'' pensó Yui. Miró al techo y dijo antes de caer dormida.

-Después te preguntas por qué hay ateos... -dijo antes de caer dormida de nuevo, esta vez, con una sonrisa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

_''En la parte de la persecución escuchar al mismo tiempo la canción Eagles Of Death Metal - Miss Alissa. Es sólo una recomendación...''_

Muchas cosas pasaron desde que Yui se aceptó como era a sí misma. Sus heridas habían sanado casi del todo, lo suficiente como para valerse ella sola. Habían reanudado su viaje pero sólo con una pequeña variación, y esa variación es que Tsumugi se había quedado con ellas, pero no para siempre, sólo durante un tiempo ya que debía de volver a dirigir su empresa.

-Yui, di ''ah~'' -dijo Tsumugi mientras colocaba frente a la boca de Yui una cuchara.

-Creo que Yui-sama es perfectamente capaz de comer ella sola -dijo Azusa molesta.

-¿Tú qué sabrás? Además, a Yui no le molesta, ¿verdad Yui?

-B-Bueno... -dijo Yui.

-¿Has visto? Déjala que coma ella sola.

-¡No interfieras! -exclamó Tsumugi.

-¿No podemos comer tranquilamente...? -dijo Ritsu molesta.

-Ritsu, di ''ah~'' -dijo Mio.

-Tú también...

Luego de que comieran siguieron con su usual caminata a través del reino de la Luna con el objetivo ahora no tan fijo de Yui, a decir verdad, desde su revelación sus objetivos cambiaron y ahora no sabía qué debía hacer. Pero después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo y analizar la situación del país se decidió por hacer todo lo posible por cambiarlo, nada iba a detenerla ahora.

-Mirad donde estamos-dijo Tsumugi-. Hemos llegado.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Es una de las ciudades más ricas de este país. Seguramente superada solamente por Ciudad Capital.

-''Capital...'' -pensó Yui.

-¿Es esta nuestra próxima parada? -preguntó Azusa.

-Sí, de hecho, mi casa está aquí. ¿Queréis instalaros mientras estáis aquí? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-No sé... ¿Tú qué opinas Yui?

-...

-¿Yui?

-¿Eh? -exclamó Yui volviendo al mundo de los vivos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estás ida... Te preguntaba si querías ir a la casa de Tsumugi.

-¿Su casa está aquí? ¿En serio? -preguntó Yui.

-Sí, tienes una pésima memoria sabes...

-¡No te metas con Yui-sama! -dijo Azusa.

-Tranquila, ¿Qué dices Yui?

-Hmm-dijo Yui, se giró en dirección de Tsumugi y vio a la rubia con cara suplicante-. B-Bueno... Supongo que no hay opción, ¿verdad?

-Decidido. Iréis a mi casa -dijo Tsumugi alegre.

-Viva... -dijo Yui sin ánimos.

-La que te espera -le susurró Ritsu a Yui en el oído.

-Te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad?

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo chicas, vámonos-dijo Tsumugi-. Deberíamos encontrar un carruaje ahora...

-¿Sabían que ibas a venir? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es. Avisé antes de partir que me esperaran aquí. Ese teléfono, menudo invento ¿cierto? -dijo Tsumugi.

-''Estos ricos...'' -pensaron las demás chicas.

Siguieron caminando durante no mucho tiempo, estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, aún así esta ciudad era de las más pequeñas del reino lo cual atravesarla no tomaba más de dos días en carruaje. Cuando avistaron por fin al carruaje, estaban de nuevo los sujetos que habían conocido.

-¡Señorita Tsumugi!-girtó Alan-. ¡Aquí!

-Alan. Por fin te encuentro -dijo Tsumugi.

-¿Cómo ha estado Señorita? -dijo el mayordomo.

-Pues muy bien Charles. Mira, ¿las recuerdas? -dijo mientras señalaba a las chicas.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-dijo Charles mientras se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Yui-. Usted fue la que protegió a la Señorita Tsumugi, nunca será suficiente expresar mi gratitud hacia usted- besó la mano de Yui.

-G-Gracias... -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-''¡Yui!'' -pensaron Azusa y Tsumugi alarmadas a la vez que intentaban llegar donde estaba ella, pero eran sujetadas por Ritsu y Alan.

-¡S-Señórita Tsumugi! ¡Cálmese por favor! Charles sólo está siendo amable -decía Alan mientras agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a Tsumugi.

-Tiene razón Señorita. Pero-dijo y a continuación agarró la barbilla de Yui-. No me importaría tenerla de pareja.

-¡¿Ehhh?! -exclamaron Ritsu y Mio.

Charles empezó a acercarse a Yui con la intención de besarla en los labios, quedando a escasos milímetros...

-Es broma -dijo Charles, soltó a Yui, esta cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Charles! -exclamó Tsumugi furiosa.

-Perdón, perdón -se disculpó.

-''Es la primera vez que me pasa esto, si alguna vez lo hace en serio no sé qué pasará...'' -pensó Yui, quien antes de subir al carro miró al mayordomo, éste le guiñó el ojo lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Ya nos podemos ir -dijo Tsumugi una vez comprobado que todos estaban subidos.

El carruaje estuvo en movimiento durante unas cinco horas, las cuales les parecieron eternas a las chicas. No soportaban el hecho de estar tanto tiempo sentadas, les empezaba a doler la zona inferior. El paisaje no era muy bonito que digamos, todo era llanuras, casas y alguna vez un bosque pequeño. Todas iban hablando de cualquier cosa con tal de matar el tiempo, Yui no dejaba de pensar en lo de antes, la había dejado totalmente aturdida.

-¿No crees que te pasaste con ella un poco? -dijo Alan.

-¿Te refieres a la amiga de la Señorita? No creo yo que me haya pasado.

-Incluso la Señorita se enfadó contigo. Ese juego se te salió de las manos sabes.

-Ya veo, ya veo-dijo riendo-. Pero, no estaba jugando... -susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Tranquilo.

...

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Ritsu.

-No lo sé, deja de preguntarme -dijo Yui molesta.

-Pero me aburro.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Juega a algo.

-¿A qué?

-No sé.

-Hmm-dijo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar-. No veo nada interesante.

-Mala suerte...

-... ¿Falta mucho? -volvió a preguntar Ritsu.

-¡Que no lo sé! -dijo Yui molesta.

-''¿Deja vú?'' -pensaron las demás.

-Oye Yui -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Antes ese sujeto te dejó en blanco eh -dijo burlona.

-¡C-C-Cállate! -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-¿Ehh? Esa expresión muestra lo contrario -dijo. Yui miraba fijamente al suelo.

-B-Bueno... es sólo que fue muy repentino, sólo eso...

-Ehh, ya veo...

-Tsk. ¿Falta muchio? -preguntó Tsumugi mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana.

-No Señorita, ya casi llegamos -dijo Charles.

-Ehh, ya veo -dijo Tsumugi seria.

-¿Has visto? Se ha enojado -dijo Alan.

-No se ha enojado, sólo está cansada.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la gran mansión de Tsumugi todas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Nada lo cual habían visto antes se le comparaba, parecía un gran palacio europeo. Incluso Azusa, quien había crecido en una familia adinerada, se sorprendió también.

-Y yo que pensé que mi familia era exagerada... -dijo Azusa.

Cuando entraron a la mansión había una larga fila de sirvientas por la izquierda y mayordomos por la derecha, todos daban una cálida bienvenida a Tsumugi quien había estado auscente y se había notado.

-Por aquí -dijo Charles, quien le dedicó una mirada rápida a Yui, esta apartó la mirada sonrojada, Tsumugi se dio cuenta de esto y actuó.

-Por aquí Yui -dijo Tsumugi y agarró la mano de Yui conduciéndola por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¡E-Espera! -dijo Yui sorprendida.

-''Ya veo...''

...

-¿Tsumugi...? -preguntó Yui nerviosa ante la actitud de la rubia.

-Yui-dijo seria-. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Charles?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo sonrojada.

-Sólo responde.

-N-No hay nada...

-¿Segura? -dijo. Tenía acorralada a Yui contra la pared mientras sus brazos estaban a su izquierda y derecha bloqueando su paso.

-S-Sí...

-Está bien-dijo mientras se marchaba-. No podría soportar entregarte a alguien más -susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste Tsumugi?

-Que debemos bajar, los demás nos esperan.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala principal que estaba abajo.

-¿Dónde estábais? -dijo Ritsu.

-Yui quería ir al baño. Y le daba miedo ir sola -dijo Tsumugi seria.

-¡¿Eh?! -dijo Yui avergonzada ante tal mentira.

-¿Así que era eso Yui? -dijo Ritsu burlona.

-Qué mona -dijo Mio riendo.

-¡Parad de una vez! -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-Tsumugi-sama-dijo una sirvienta-. Tengo algo para usted.

-¿Qué es?

-Ayer nos lllegó una invitación para una fiesta que se celebrará mañana.

-No asistiré.

-Debe hacerlo. Es una grna fiesta. Irán inversores y empresarios de todas partes del país, será una gran oportunidad para acercarse a ellos. Incluso, la fiesta es de tal privilegio que asistirá la mismísima reina Ui.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Yui mientras se giraba.

-Así es. Ella confirmó su participación en el evento. Debería estar llegando hoy por la noche.

-Y-Ya veo -dijo Yui.

-Entonces, ¿Irá?

-Hmm-dijo Tsumugi pensativa, miró a Yui-. Está bien, iré.

-Estupendo. ¿Irá con un acompañante? -preguntó la sirvienta.

-Así es. Iré con Yui -dijo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que yo? -exclamó Yui.

-¡Eso! ¿Cómo que Yui-sama? -dijo Azusa.

-Será una oportunidad única para acercarte a ella, ¿verdad Yui? -dijo Tsumugi.

-S-Sí... Está bien, iré.

-Está bien. Sara-dijo Tsumugi llamando a otra sirvienta-. Prepara un traje para la señorita, seguro que se le ve genial -dijo mientras fantaseaba Tsumugi con sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Sí, seguro que sí -dijo Azusa repitiendo la acción.

-''Dios, sálvame...'' -pensó Yui.

-''No.'' -escuchó una voz de un hombre mayor.

-''Es bueno poder contar contigo.'' -pensó.

-Pero si la reina va a asistir será un problema entrar, ¿cierto? -dijo Yui.

-Es verdad.

-Cuando me vean seguro que me atacan.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Ritsu-. Nosotras les distraeremos. Así podrás entrar con Tsumugi.

-¿Segura quieres hacer eso Ritsu? Es peligroso.

-Sí sí. No tengo nada más que hacer, además, parece emocionante.

-Yo también quiero -dijo Azusa.

-Y yo -dijo Mio.

-Chicas... -dijo Yui.

-Yo me ofrezco -dijo Charles.

-¿Tú? -dijo Tsumugi.

-Así es, no puedo dejarlas a ambas ante tal peligro. ¿Verdad Alan?

-¿Eh? Sí, claro. Espera, ¿a qué dije sí?

-Decidido. Nosotros participamos.

-Está bien. Ahora idearemos un plan -dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué plan?-dijo Ritsu-. Llegamos, la liamos y Yui hace que la reina se lo haga encima, listo.

-Me parece bien -dijo Charles.

-Está bien está bien. Hagamos eso.

Al día siguiente...

-Yui, ¿estás lista? Ya casi nos vamos, sólo faltas tú -dijo Tsumugi, quien vestía un elegante vestido azul claro estilo victoriano que hacía resaltar su pecho significativamente.

-''Tan grandes...'' -pensó Azusa.

-No mires mucho. Que de ahí no va a salir todo eso -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Cállate!

Ritsu, Azusa y Mio vestían trajes negros para poder escapar por si acaso algo se presentaba ya que con un vestido tan llamativo como el de Tsumugi poco podrían hacer en caso de ser descubiertas. Charles y Alan iban con sus habituales trajes.

-Estoy lista -dijo Yui al bajar por las escaleras. Llevaba un traje negro muy elegante que le sentaba muy bien. Llevaba un sombrero de copa y un bastón negro con una empuñadura de plata con forma de dragón.

-Vaya... -dijeron todos al ver a Yui.

-¿Q-Qué? -preguntó Yui nerviosa.

-No nada. Te ves muy bien Yui-dijo Charles-. Muy elegante.

-G-Gracias... -dijo sonrojada.

-De acuerdo-dijo Tsumugi molesta-. Vámonos.

-Claro -dijeron todas.

-''Allí voy'' -pensó Yui mientras se colocaba el sombrero.

Todos subieron al carruaje para ir a la fiesta. Tsumugi les explicó que iba a ser una fiesta de disfraces así que les entregó un antifaz a cada uno, para pasar inadvertido. Llegaron a la fiesta y se podía observa la élite de ese país.

-Allí está -dijo Yui al divisar a Ui saliendo de su carruaje.

-Vámonos -dijo Ritsu mientras se colocaba su máscara de media cara.

-Tened cuidado -dijo Yui.

-Claro.

Se retiraron.

-Vamos Yui -dijo Tsumugi.

-Sí.

-¿Sabés qué hacer cierto?

-Así es -respondió Alan.

Se retiraron todos para procedes con el plan.

-Su majestad -dijo Tsumugi haciendo una reverencia.

-Oh, señorita Tsumugi. Me alegra que haya venido hoy.

-Esté tranquila, no me hubiera perdido esto por nada del mundo. Quiero presentarle a mi acompañante. Se llama Louise.

-Mucho gusto su majestad -dijo Yui mientras le besaba la mano en señal de respeto.

-El gusto es mío. Dime, ¿de qué conoces a la señorita Tsumugi?

-Oh, pues somos compañeros de negocios. Nos hicimos buenas amigas y ahora estamos aquí.

-Oh, interesante -dijo Ui.

-Dígame su majestad. ¿Trajo usted acompañante?

-Sí, vine con mi consejera, Nodoka. Nodoka ven aquí y conoce a estas personas tan encantadoras.

-M-Mucho gusto -dijo Nodoka algo nerviosa.

-Es un placer-dijo Yui al besar su mano-. Debo decir que tanto usted como la reina se ven hermosas con esos vestidos.

-G-Gracias... -respondió Nodoka sonrojada.

-¡No digas eso que me harás avergonzar! -dijo Ui.

-Sólo digo la verdad.

...

-Es buena -dijo Charles observando a Yui.

-Aprendió de ti -respondió Alan.

-Tal vez debería enseñarle más -dijo sonriendo.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Tal vez. Debemos pornermos en marcha.

-Sí.

...

-¿Cómo vas Azusa? -dijo Ritsu.

-Ya casi... Ahí -dijo, cortó la corriente.

El miedo se apoderó de la sala.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo Ui.

-Su majestad, aquí -dijo Nodoka.

Cuando el miedo suficiente se apoderó de la sala Ritsu le hizo la señal a Azusa para que devolviera la luz a la sala.

-Listo -dijo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios hacéis?-dijo uno de los soldados.

-Maldición, vamos Azusa.

-¡Esper... -cayó al suelo a causa de Mio que puso su pie para hacerle caer. Venían más soldados.

-¿Ya pasó todo...? -dijo Ui.

-¿Está usted bien su majestad? -dijo Yui mientras la abrazaba.

-S-Sí... -dijo sonrojada.

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿le apetece bailar un poco?

-C-Claro...

...

-¡Volved aquí maleantes!

-Nos alcanzan Azusa -dijo Ritsu.

-¡Sí! No puedo correr bien con este traje. Me queda muy apretado.

-¡Atrapad a la enana esa! ¡Fue la que apagó las luces!

Azusa frenó en seco.

-¿A quién...-dijo mientras crujía sus dedos con una sonrisa-... Llamas enana? -dijo y se lanzó a por los soldados.

-¡Ahí viene! -exclamaron los soldados aterrados ante la velocidad de Azusa. Cuando iban a disparar Azusa llegó antes y les empezó a dejar fuera de combate uno a uno.

-Pobres... -decía Ritsu mientras precensiaba la escena.

-Tsk, eso es por decirme enana -dijo Azusa.

-¡Por ahí!

-¡Vamos!

-Maldición nos están rodeando.

-Por aquí -dijo Azusa. Entraron en una habitación desocupada y salieron por la ventana apoyándose en un tubo que estaba a la izquierda de la ventana subiendo así hasta el piso de arriba.

-¡Por arriba! ¡Van por arriba!

-Chicas -dijo Mio al verlas.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Explorando.

-¡Ahí! -gritó un soldado.

-Esconderos.

-¿Dónde están?

-Vi a una entrar aquí -dijo un soldado y a continuación Azusa se giró con un montó de sustancia roda encima de la cara simulando ser un muerto.

-¡Ahhh! -gritaron los soldados al verla y Ritsu y Mio los noquearon.

...

-¿No crees que están tardando mucho? -dijo un soldado mientras vigilaba a la reina bailar con un compañero.

-Tienes razón. Mejor vamos a...-

-Disculpad-dijo Alan-. ¿Queréis una copa?

-¿Eh? No tenemos tiempo para... -cayeron dormidos de un golpe que les propinó Charles.

-Eso fue fácil.

-Vamos.

...

-¿Dónde están? -gritó un soldado.

-Una está en el techo. Una entró aquí y la otra en aquella habitación.

-Vale... Espera, ¿el techo?

-Sí, la chica parece un gato.

...

-¿Para qué es la cuerda que me dio Mio? -dijo Azusa.

-Alto -dijeron los soldados que habían subido al techo.

-Ah... Ya veo... -dijo Azusa sonriendo.

-Es sólo la enana -una vena creció en la frente de Azusa.

-Iba a ser suave pero no me dejáis alternativa -dijo y se lanzó a por los tres soldados, con gran agilidad a medida que iban peleando y los soldados intentaban darle un golpe a Azusa esta cada vez que pasaba eso y con la cuerda la iba pasando por sus brazos y alrededor de su torzo, al final estaban los tres soldados atados entre ellos mismos haciendo una gran masa. Azusa les pateó y les hizo rodar por el tejado, ellos iban gritando. Azusa ató la cuerda para evitar que cayeran al suelo. Quedaron como un gran péndulo.

-¿Qué demonios...? -dijeron dos niños que llevaban una cesta de frutas.

-¡Oye niño! Ayúdanos -dijo uno de los soldados.

Los dos niños se miraron y sonrieron. Empezaron a lanzarles frutas a los soldados dándoles en diferentes partes.

-Cuatro años de academia militar para esto...-dijo un soldado que a continuación fue alcanzado por un tomate.

...

-Aquí estas-dijo un soldado-. Ya no escaparás.

-Maldición-dijo Ritsu-. Piensa en algo.

-Te teng... ¡Ahhh! -gritó el soldado al empezar a caer por el suelo que se había caído.

-Así que eso hacías Mio... -dijo Ritsu.

-Conque aquí estás muñeca -dijo un soldado. Mio sólo sonreía-. Ya veremos si sigues sonriendo cuando... ¡Ahh! -gritó al sentir que algo rodeaba sus pies y le levantaba.

-Adiós -dijo Mio.

-¡Maldita niña!

...

-¿Qué fue eso? -dijo Ui.

-¿A qué se refiere su majestad? -dijo Yui.

-Creo que escuché gritos.

-Yo no he escuchado nada -dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. Mejor sigamos bailando.

-Como desee.

...

-Chicas -dijo Alan.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal os fue?

-Bien. Estos soldados no saben nada.

-Dímelo a mi -dijo Ritsu.

-Será mejor que vayamos con Yui. Azusa, ya sabes qué hacer -dijo Charles.

-¡Sí! -respondió Azusa.

-Te esperamos fuera.

...

-Bailas muy bien -dijo Ui.

-Es un honor que me diga eso su majestad.

-Pero sabes, creo que siento que te conozco de alguna parte. Pero no sé de dónde.

-¿Si? No sería raro pensar eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Ui.

-Déjeme mejor que yo le haga una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo...-dijo Yui mientras se apartaba y quitaba la máscara-... Hermanita? -dijo, Ui quedó petrificada ante la persona que tenía delante.

-T-Tú... -dijo Ui.

-Es una fiesta muy animada, ¿no crees Ui? -Ui retrocedía e iba viendo alrededor en busca de ayuda, no había nadie.

-Ni lo pienses.

-¡¿Qué quie...-

-Shh, no grites-dijo y la abrazó-. No es bueno que hagas un escándalo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, sólo vine a saludarte mi querida hermanita -dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo no so tu...

-Bueno, debo irme.

...

-''¡Ahora!'' -pensó Azusa y apagó de nuevo las luces.

...

-¡¿Dónde estás Yui?! -gritó Ui en la oscuridad.

-Nos volveremos a ver Ui-dijo-. Hasta luego -dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo el sombrero y se dirigía al carruaje donde ya la esperaban todos.

-¿Qué tal chicas? -preguntó Yui.

-¡A sido genial!-dijo Ritsu-. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Yo también me divertí -dijo Mio.

-Y yo -dijo Azusa.

-Ya lo haremos de nuevo, pero creo que deberíamos volver a la mansión. ¿No crees Tsumugi?

-Así es. Vámonos Alan.

-A la orden.

-''Qué hambre tengo...'' -pensaba Yui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

-¡Ha sido un éxito! -exclamaba Ritsu alegre mientras avanzaban en el carruaje hacia la mansión de Tsumugi.

-Ciertamente, el plan fue perfectamente. Aunque no pensé que fuera a salir así.

-Pero aún queda un problema -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Azusa.

-¿No sospechará la reina acerca de que el acompañante de Tsumugi fuera Yui? Después de todo ella se quitó la máscara frente a ella.

-Es verdad...

-Tranquilas-dijo Tsumugi-. Yui y yo ya sabíamos que eso podría pasar.

-¿Pensaste en eso también?

-Así es. Si la reina le da por ir a la mansión tengo un reemplazo de mi acompañante.

-¿Si?

-Así es. ¿Os acordáis de Sara? Pues es ella.

-Bien pensado Tsumugi -dijo Mio.

-Pero tranquila Yui-dijo, y se giró para ver a Yui-. Nadie podría reemplazarte nunca.

-G-Gracias... -dijo Yui sin comprender.

-''Tiene razón...''

-Dime Tsumugi, ¿realmente crees que la reina irá a tu casa?

-Es posible. Si yo estuviera en su situación iría a mi casa.

-Supongo que es verdad.

-Así es. ¿Falta mucho Alan?

-No mucho Señorita, creo que dentro de unos diez minutos llegaremos.

-Excelente, estoy muy cansada. ¿Y vosotras lo estáis chicas?

-Pues la verdad sí. Esa persecución me cansó mucho-dijo Azusa-. Pero lo haría de nuevo.

-Yo también -dijo Mio.

-Es bueno oír que tenéis energía.

Siguieron con el recorrido hasta la mansión de Tsumugi, una vez llegaron las dos filas de sirvientes de Tsumugi les estaban esperando de nuevo.

-Llamad a Sara y decidle que venga aquí -dijo Tsumugi autoritaria.

-¡E-En seguida! -respondió un sirviente asustado ante la seriedad de la rubia.

...

-¿Me llamaba Señorita? -preguntó Sara nerviosa.

-Sí, quería decirte algo.

-¿Q-Qué es...?

-Verás...-Sara tragó saliba-. Mañana seguramente venga la reina de visita a esta mansión.

-¿Si? -preguntó la sirvienta.

-Así es. Y seguramente me preguntará por mi acompañante de la fiesta que hubo esta noche.

-Fue la Señorita Yui ¿cierto?

-Sí. Pero cuando la reina pregunte quién fue conmigo dirás que fuiste tú.

-¿Y-Yo?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué Señorita?

-Sí. La reina y la Señorita Yui no se llevan bien, además ella no tenía invitación y si descubre que ella fue seguramente se enfadará con ella y también conmigo.

-Ya veo...

-Así que necesito que digas que fuiste tú.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿no será sospechoso? Ya que con lo popular que es usted y va a una fiesta tan importante como esa con una sirvienta.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio es muy popular Tsumugi? -preguntó Yui inocente.

-Así es. Tiene muchos pretendientes que quieren casarse con ella.

-Oh, no lo sabía -dijo Yui de nuevo sin ninguna intención.

-T-Tranquila Yui-dijo Tsumugi nerviosa-. No hay nadie que me interese más que tú.

-¿Hmm? ¿Interese? -dijo Yui.

-Eso también está cubierto Sara-dijo Tsumugi-. Mañana cuando te levantes irás a mi habitación a que te pongan la misma ropa que llevaba Yui hoy.

-¿E-En serio? ¿No es eso demasiado? -dijo asombrada.

-No, no lo es. Así le diremos que estás de visita.

-Creo que entiendo...

-Es muy importante que lo hagas, no te obligaré si no quieres ya que no puedo hacerlo pero agradecería mucho si lo hicieras.

-No, tranquila, me alegra mucho saber que puedo serle útil Señorita Tsumugi.

-Eres muy amable Sara.

-¡Muchas gracias Sara! -exclamó Yui mientras la abrazaba.

-Jejeje-dijo Tsumugi y agarró a Yui para separarla-. Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, ¿no crees Yui?

-¿Ya? Pero si aún no tengo sueño -dijo Yui mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de Tsumugi.

-¿Has bebido Yui? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Hmmm -dijo Yui y enseñó sus dedos ínidice y corazón.

-¿Dos... qué? ¿Copas?

-Botellas -dijo Yui.

-¡¿Tanto bebiste?!

-Así es.

-Vaya, ¿cuánto tiempo tardamos ahí dentro?

-No es el tiempo. Yui-sama es igual a una nube -dijo Azusa.

-Jejeje... Una nube -dijo Yui sonrojada.

-¡No fue un cumplido! -exclamó Ritsu.

-¿Vamos por aquí Señorita Yui?

-Claro -respondió alegre.

-Ya, ya Ritsu-dijo Mio-. Seguro que Yui no se lo pasaba así de bien desde hace mucho. Déjala esta noche.

-Está bien... ¿Qué hora es por cierto?

-Poco más de las doce y media -respondió Sara.

-Ya es un poco tarde-dijo Mio-. Creo que deberíamos dormir ya.

-Tiene razón-dijo , vamos a dormir.

-...

-¿Yui? ¿Se ha ido? ¿Dónde? -dijo la rubia.

-¿Yui-sama?

-Señorita Tsumugi...-dijo Alan-. A la Señorita Yui se la ha llevado Charles hace un momento.

-¿Q-Qué...?

-Como ha oido.

-¿Dónde se la llevó?

-Creo que dijo que le iba a enseñar la mansión.

-¿A estas horas? -dijo Azusa.

-No le va a enseñar la mansión... -dijo Tsumugi y se retiró a toda prisa.

-¿T-Tsumugi? -dijo Ritsu.

-''La que has armado Charles...'' -pensó Alan.

...

-Y esta es la biblioteca -dijo Charles mientras guiaba a Yui a través de ella.

-Oh, es increíble... -decía Yui mientras observaba.

-Así es-dijo y la tomó por los hombros-. Sabes Yui, hay una vieja leyenda en esta mansión.

-¿S-Si? ¿Cuál es? -intentó decir, sufría de un ataque de hipo debido al alcohol.

-Dicen que si traes a alguien a la sección de teatro romántico esa persona será tuya -dijo.

-¿S-Sí? ¿Y funciona? -dijo mientras el hipo seguía presente.

-Ya lo veremos ahora -dijo y se empezó a acercar a Yui con la intención de besarla.

-¿Ehhh? -dijo Yui sin poner resistencia, no podría aunque quisiera ya que estaba ebria.

-Creo que no debes hacer eso -dijo Tsumugi gimiendo, se notaba que había corrido.

-¿Señorita Tsumugi? ¿C-Cómo me encontró? -dijo asombrado.

-Supuse que estarías aquí. Siempre traes a las criadas aquí sabes.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Así es. Y más importante, ¿qué haces aquí ahora? -dijo, y a contiuación agarró la mano de Yui. Charles también agarró la otra mano de Yui.

-No creo que esté haciendo nada malo Señorita Tsumugi.

-¿No? ¿O sea que has traído aquí a Yui con el único propósito de enseñarle la biblioteca?

-Así es.

-Entonces no te molestará que me les una -dijo mientras tiraba de la mano de Yui.

-Preferiría que fuera un recorrido privado -dijo Charles, quien también tiró de la mano de Yui.

-¿Eh? Creo que esto lo he vivido antes... -dijo Yui ebria.

-¿Ves? Estás molestando a Yui-dijo Tsumugi-. Creo que deberías dejarla que se vaya a dormir.

-Yo creo que eso es lo que quiere usted Señorita Tsumugi -dijo, Tsumugi le miró con miraba severa, Charles le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Yui-sama! -gritó Azusa en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Oh Azusa, ¡Aquí! -exclamó Yui llamando a Azusa.

-¿Qué hace aquí Yui-sam...- su frase fue interrumpida por Yui.

-Qué suave eres Azusa... -decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Y-Yui-sama... por favor contrólese -dijo Azusa sonrojada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que pare Azusa? -dijo Yui triste.

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! Si usted quiere seguir por mí bien...

-¡Azusa! -dijo Yui volviendo al ataque.

-Siiii-dijo Azusa extasiada-. Esto es el paraíso... Y-Yui-sama...

-¿Sucede algo Azusa?

-Me estaba preguntando algo.

-¿Qué cosa Azusa?

-La verdad es que... Me preguntaba si podríamos dormir usted y yo juntas.

-Me parece bien.

-¡No! -exclamó Tsumugi.

-¿Sucede algo Tsumugi? -dijo Yui.

-Sí sucede algo, y ese algo es que tú dormirás conmigo.

-¿Quién decide eso? Yui-sama ha dicho que puedo dormir con ella -dijo Azusa desafiante.

-Eso da igual. Yui dormirá conmigo y así será -dijo seria.

-No me gusta tu actitud -dijo Azusa.

-Dímelo a mí -susurró Charles.

-Ya, ya chicas tranquilas. ¿Por qué no dormimos las tres juntas? -dijo Yui.

-¿Ehhh? Pero yo quería dormir a solas con Yui-sama -dijo Azusa.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso tenías la intención de hacerle algo a Yui? -dijo Tsumugi.

-E-Eso no te incumbe -respondió Azusa sonrojada.

-Pues entonces vamos a dormir las tres juntas.

-E-Está bien... -dijo Azusa.

-Y tú-dijo mirando a Charles-. Ya hablaremos mañana.

-S-Sí -respondió nervioso.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotras Ritsu? -preguntó Yui.

-Sí, ¿por qué n...-

-No, Ritsu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender, ¿verdad Ritsu? -dijo Mio sonriendo.

-C-Claro... -respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Ehh? Ya veo... pues suerte en esos asuntos -respondió Yui sonriendo.

-''En verdad no se entera...'' -pensaron todas.

Todas las chias se fueron a dormir. Ritsu y Mio se fueron a una habitación aparte que Tsumugi les preparó a ambas. Para ella, Yui y Azusa preparó una habitación con una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que las tres entraran. Yui decidió acostarse en el medio para evitar posibles disputas entre Azusa y Tsumugi sobre dónde debería dormir cada una. Todas estaban aya dormidas y la noche avanzaba.

-De verdad-dijo Alan-. La has hecho bien con la Señorita Tsumugi hoy.

-Valió la pena el riesgo. Estuve a punto de lograle, sólo a un pelo, pero nos interrumpió.

-Creo que deberías desistir acerca de la Señorita Yui, a la Señorita Tsumugi le gusta ella ella y lo sabes.

-Nunca, esa chica tiene algo pero no logro saber qué es.

-¿No será que te has enamorado Charles?

-... Puede ser...

...

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿Dónde está Sara? -decía Tsumugi nerviosa.

-Sigue cambiándose Señorita.

-Decidle que se apure.

-¡Sí!

...

-Su majestad. ¿Realmente duda de la Señora Tsumugi? -preguntó Nodoka mientras estaban casi por llegar a la mansión de Tsumugi.

-No es que dude. Pero quiero asegurarme sabes. Así mi mente estará tranquila.

-Está bien. Pero presentarse sin ningún aviso previo es...

-Ya sé que es de mala educación, pero no había otra opción.

-Está bien -dijo. Llegaron por fin a la mansión de Tsumugi.

...

-¡Están aquí! -dijo una criada.

-¿Dónde está Sara?

-Arriba señorita.

-Está bien. Cuando yo dé la señal la hacéis bajaar.

-¡Entendido!

-¿Y Yui?

-La Señorita Yui sigue durmiendo junto con la Señorita Azusa.

-Vaya suerte... mientras yo estoy aquí lidiando con esto.

Entró la reina.

-Buenos días -saludaron todos los criados en fila.

-Buenos días -saludó Ui.

-Su majestad-dijo Tsumugi-. ¿A qué debemos el honor de vuestra presencia?

-Verás... anoche durante la fiesta hubo cierto altercado, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-Resulta que la criminal llamada Yui, la que es tan buscada, irrumpió anoche en la fiesta causando un alboroto.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué desastre! -intentó simular asombro Tsumugi.

-Así es. Ella se disfrazó como si fuera un invitado y se coló en la fiesta.

-¡Qué falta de respeto!

-Así es. Y quería hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cuál su majestad?

-Verá, quería saber si su acompañante de anoche sigue aquí.

-¿Mi acompañante? Claro, vino de visita. Clara-dijo-. Dile a la Señorita Sara que baje a saludar a su majestad.

-En seguida Señorita Tsumugi -dijo y fue a buscar a Sara.

Luego de cinco minutos Sara bajó con el mismo atuendo que Yui había vestido la noche anterior y habría que decir que era muy parecida a Yui, salvo el color de los ojos y el largo del cabello, el tamaño del pecho de Sara era mas grande.

-''Es igualita. Buen trabajo maquilladores''-pensó Tsumugi-. Su majestad, le presento a la Señorita Sara, mi pareja en el baile de anoche.

-Es un placer -dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto.

-Es un placer, aunque ya nos conocimos anoche en la fiesta.

-Sí, pero teníamos máscaras, ahora estamos frente a frente ¿no lo cree? -dijo Sara.

-''Qué buena'' -pensaron los demás criados.

-Ciertamente-dijo Ui-. Aquí está Nodoka mi fiel consejera, ¿la recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidar semejante belleza -dijo y le besó la mano.

-G-Gracias... -respondió Nodoka sonrojada.

-Espero que con esto sus dudas queden aclaradas su majestad -dijo Tsumugi.

-Efectivamente, me alegro de haber venido a aclarar todo. Espero no haber causado problemas.

-Para nada. Vuelva cuando quiera.

-Eso haré. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego su majestad -se retiró.

-¡Uff!-exclamó Sara-. Por poco.

-Muchas gracias Sara -dijo Tsumugi.

-No es problema Señorita Tsumugi.

-Y también muchas gracias a todas -dijo dirigiéndose a los criados.

-¡De nada! -respondieron todos a la vez.

Sara fue a ponerse su habitual uniforme de criada y Tsumugi fue a seguir durmiendo, la visita de la reina había hecho que se desvelase. Ritsu y Mio seguían dormidas y seguramente lo estaban Yui y Azusa. Tsumugi fue hasta la habitación donde se encontraban Yui y Azusa que era la habitación de invitados, por alguna razón no durmieron en la habitación de Tsumugi, esta se había negado rotundamente la noche anterior diciendo que ahora mismo no se podía pasar. Cuando esta abrió la puerta que daba paso a la habitación se encontró a Azusa y a Yui durmiendo aún.

-Hmmm... Yui-sama... -decía Azusa en el sueño mientras abrazaba a Yui y le apretaba los pechos.

-Jejeje... me haces cosquillas -dijo Yui dormida.

-¡U-Usted dos despierten! -gritó Tsumugi sonrojada.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! -exclamó Yui sorprendida.

-¡Joder! ¡Con lo que estaba soñando! -dijo Azusa.

-Es hora de levantarse -dijo Tsumugi enfadada y se retiró cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasó...? -dijo Azusa.

-Quién sabe... -respondió.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

-''Estúpida''-pensaba Tsumugi-''Estúpida Yui''-pensó y entró en su habitación abriéndose paso a través de patadas a cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en su camino-''¿Por qué se comporta así...? Si yo sólo...'' -pensaba desvalida mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje que la ciudad formaba. Veía a las diferentes personas pasar ya sea por trabajo o porque simplemente querían dar un paseo. Veía a los carruajes transportar a las personas nobles, a perros callejeros en busca de comida.

-Ya, ya... No estés tan enojada desde temprano -dijo Yui mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-¡¿Y-Yui?! -exclamó Tsumugi sonrojada ante la acción de la castaña.

-¿Quién más sino? -dijo. Seguían abrazándola.

-B-Bueno... -dijo la rubia-. ¿Y Azusa?

-Sigue dormida. Después de que te marchaste cayó rendida. Debo agradecerte, de no haber sido por ti no se hubiera soltado de mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que te gustaba -dijo la rubia con cierto reproche.

-No diré que no me gusta que una chica guapa me abrace. Es algo que me gusta -dijo Yui mientras seguía abrazando a Yui.

-¿Entonces por qué...

-¡Pero!-dijo interrumpiendo a Tsumugi-. Debe ser con mi aprobación. La manera en que lo hizo Azusa era muy incómoda, parecía algo que le pondrías a un prisionero para que no escape -dijo. Tsumugi rió-. Ehhh, te has reído -dijo, Tsumugi se sonrojó.

-N-No es cierto -dijo sonrojada.

-No mientas.

-¿P-Por qué me sigues abrazando? -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿No te gusta?-dijo Yui-. Pues entonces dejaré de hacerlo -soltó a Tsumugi, pero antes de que pudiera soltarla Tsumugi agarró sus brazos para que no pudiera soltarla.

-No...-susurró la rubia-. No... me sueltes...

-¿Eh? Pensé que no te gustaba.

-Yo no he dicho eso...

-Dime Tsumugi, ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué lo dices...?

-Estás muy rara desde ayer. Y ahora cuando entraste a la habitación y nos viste a Azusa y a mi saliste muy rápido y muy enfadada.

-Pues...

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?

-''¡Es todo por ti!'' -pensó Tsumugi.

-Si lo hay no dudes en decirme, yo te apoyaré.

-P-Pues... La cosa es que, estaba un poco celosa de Azusa...

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ella pasa mucho tiempo contigo y mira también lo cercana que es a ti. Y además siempre está tocando tu cuerpo y todo eso y, y... -decía Tsumugi excitada.

-Tsumugi calma. Tampoco es que hayamos hecho mucho...

-¿Es que habéis hecho algo? -preguntó la rubia.

-Verás... la primera vez que nos separamos ella y yo... bueno... -dijo sonrojada.

-¡Yui!

-¡L-Lo siento! Pero fue que bebimos y bueno...

-¿Bebiste?

-Sí, bueno no, fue ella. Una mejor forma de decirlo fue que ella me violó.

-¿Te... qué...? -dijo Tsumugi atónita.

-Sí. Lo que pasó es que ella se emborrachó y yo la estaba llevando a su habitación y cuando la estaba llevando ella se despertó de repente y me tomó de la mano y me hizo... eso...

-No puedo creerlo... -dijo la rubia.

-¡P-Pero tranquila! No lo hemos vuelto a hacer.

-Pero ya lo hiciste con ella.

-Bueno, es que me sentía muy sola y tu no estabas y bueno... y había bebido...

-Excusas, excusas.

-¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? -dijo Yui.

-Porque hiciste algo mal.

-¿Qué hice mal exactamente? Dime a ver.

-Acostarte con Azusa, eso fue lo que hiciste.

-¿Acaso estás celosa Tsumugi?

-¿Q-Q-Quién está celosa? -respondió celosa.

-¡Conque era eso!-dijo Yui riendo-. No pensé que estarías celosa.

-¡C-Cállate!

-Para que veas lo mucho que te quiero te daré una recompensa -dijo Yui girando la cabeza de Tsumugi con su mano para darle un beso.

-Y-Yui... -susurró Tsumugi ante lo inevitable.

...

-¿Yui-sama...? -dijo Azusa medio dormida-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?-dijo. Se levantó en su búsqueda-. A ver dónde está... -dijo, abrió una puerta al azar-. ¿Yui-sama...? -dijo al entrar.

-¿Por aquí...? -dijo Mio riendo.

-¡A-Azusa! -exclamó Ritsu bochornada ante lo que Azusa estaba viendo.

-¡L-L-Lo siento mucho! -exclamó Azusa y salió de la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Llévame contigo! -gritó Ritsu.

-Tu y yo no hemos acabado Ritsu -dijo Mio.

-''¡Dios! ¡Ayúdame!'' -pensó Ritsu.

-''¡Eso fue...!''-pensó Azusa-.''Muy estimulante...'' Yui-sama -dijo Azusa en alto mientras bucaba-. Es la biblioteca. Puede que esté aquí -dijo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Espera un momento Charles! ¡Alguien puede venir! -susurró una criada.

-Tranquila Sara. Todos están abajo, y la Señorita Tsumugi está en su habitación -dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa a la criada.

-Yui-sama, ¿estás aquí... -su frase se apagó al ver a los dos sirvientes de Tsumugi a punto de hacerlo.

-Esto...-dijo Charles-. Verás...

-¡L-L-Lo lamento mucho! -exclamó Azusa sonrojada y se marchó.

-¡Has visto lo que hiciste Charles! -exclamó Sara.

-''¡¿Pero qué sucede con esta casa?!''-pensó Azusa-. ''Debo encontrar a Yui-sama. Quién sabe que estará haciendo. Se sentirá muy sola...''

...

-Oye Tsumugi, ¿no crees que debemos cerrar la puerta? -dijo Yui al escuchar su nombre proveniente del pasillo.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Tsumugi mientras le arrancaba a tirones la ropa de Yui.

-Pues porque...-

-Yui-sama, ¿estás aquí? -dijo Azusa mientras entraba a la habitación de Tsumugi.

-¡¿A-Azusa?! ¿Q-Qué sucede? -dijo Tsumugi nerviosa, Yui, gracias a sus reflejos logró esconderse al otro lado de la cama.

-Estoy buscando a Yui-sama. ¿La has visto? -preguntó.

-N-No, si la veo te avisaré.

-Gracias... Oye Tsumugi.

-¿S-Sí...?

-¿Por qué tu camisa está medio abierta? -dijo Azusa al notar que la mitad de los botones de la camisa de Tsumugi estaban arrancados.

-P-P-Pues verás... Lo que pasa es que me iba a cambiar y bueno me pillaste cuando iba a empezar.

-Ya veo.

-Yo bajaré más tarde.

-Está bien, adiós Tsumugi -dijo Azusa y se despidió.

-Adiós... Uff-dijo Tsumugi. Yui salió de su escondite y se sentó en la cama-. Bueno, ¿dónde nos quedamos? -dijo y se lanzó a por Yui.

Después de que Azusa se resignara a buscar a Yui se quedó en el comedor charlando con los criados que tenían un poco de tiempo libre. Luego de comer tranquilamente aparecieron Charles y Sara, esta última parecía estar cansada, Charles se sentó con Azusa y le empezó a explicar la situación y le pidió que no le contara nada a Tsumugi, esta accedió y el criado le agradeció profundamente. Luego de que el criado se retiró bajó Mio acompañada únicamente con una sonrisa, Azusa lo entendió y decidió no hablar de lo ocurrido. Mio puee ser algunas veces muy tenebrosa, hablaron de temas variados y Azusa le preguntó por Ritsu y ella dijo que ella estaba aún durmiendo. Mio desayunó y hablaron durante una hora mientras esperaban que las demás despertaran.

-''¿Qué hora es...?''-pensó Yui desnuda en la cama, lo único que la cubría era una manta de color blanco-. ''Debo bajar con las demás...'' -pensó, le dió un beso en la mejilla a Tsumugi, la cubrió con la manta y se dispuso a cambiarse.

Yui terminó de cambiarse y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Tsumugi despertó.

-¿Dónde vas Yui...? -preguntó Tsumugi.

-Voy a bajar, seguro que las demás están ahí. ¿Vienes?

-Sí... Deja y me visto...

La rubia terminó de vestirse y se incorporó a Yui para bajar al comedor donde estaban las demás, cuando estaban por el pasillo vieron que una de las puertas se abrió y de ella apareció Ritsu quien denotaba estar muy cansada, y supongo que sabéis porqué.

-¿R-Ritsu...? -preguntó Yui.

-Oh... Yui, buenos días... -dijo con un tono bajo. Tenía ojeras y caminaba de una forma encorbada.

-¿Dormiste bien...?

-Bien lo pasé... Si dormí es otra cuestión.

-¿Fue por Mio?

-¡Es como una máquina! -dijo Ritsu mientras revolvía su cabello con sus manos.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Mejor vayamos a comer algo -dijo Yui.

-T-Tienes razón...

Las tres bajaron al comedor donde se encontraron a Mio y Azusa charlando. Azusa le preguntó a Yui dónde estaba ya que ella la estaba buscando, ella respondió que estaba en el tejado. ¡Claro! El tejado respondió Azusa chocando su puño con su palma en señal de darse cuenta. Yui, Ritsu y Tsumugi comieron y charlaron con las demás, Charles, Alan e incluso Sara se unieron a la charla ya que ese día no había mucho trabajo. Yui empezó a narrar aventuras fantásticas que tuvo en la época de su entrenamiento, muchos más criados aún se unieron para escuchar a Yui, cuando Yui cayó en cuenta estaba rodeda de personas quienes querían escucharla. Cuando Yui terminó de relatar sus historias se puso totalmente seria y se dirigió a sus compañeras de viaje.

-Chicas-dijo Yui seria-. Supongo que sabéis qué ciudad viene después de esta ¿verdad? -dijo. Todos los presentes tragaron saliva.

-Ciudad Capital -repitieron sus camaradas de viaje.

-A por la reina -dijo Yui colocando su mano en el centro. Sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo, incluso Tsumugi.

-¡A por la reina! -exclamaron emocionadas y separaron sus manos en señal de motivación.

-Bien-dijo Yui-. Partiremos al anochecer.

-¿Por qué al anochecer Yui-sama? -preguntó Azusa.

-Es cuando hay menos vigilancia -respondió.

-¡Bien!-dijo Ritsu-. No puedo esperar.

-Ni yo -dijo Mio, todas estaban emocionadas. Excepto Tsumugi, ella estaba preocupada por ellas, no sólo por Yui. Quién sabe qué cosas se encontrarían allí.

-''Yui...'' -pensó Tsumugi ante la determinación de esta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

-Ahora que lo pienso...-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Qué haremos al llegar?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Mio.

-La próxima ciudad es la capital ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Pues ¿no crees que la seguridad será absoluta? Además, el día de la fiesta Yui se le presentó así de frente a la reina. Seguro que tomó nota y toda la ciudad es una fortaleza.

-Es verdad... ¿Qué haremos? Si ese es el caso no podremos hacer nada -dijo Mio desanimada. Azusa escuchaba atenta y Yui empezó a desviarse un poco del camino.

-Yui, ¿no crees que deberías decir algo? -dijo Ritsu, Yui sólo la ignoró y siguió caminando fuera de la vía-. Yui -insistió.

-¿Qué? -dijo Yui desinteresada.

-Te digo que qué debemos hacer y además, ¿dónde vas? Por ahí no se va a la ciudad.

-Hablas mucho Ritsu... -dijo Yui triste.

-Dímelo a mi -dijo Mio.

-Después no me estés pidiendo cosas eh Mio -dijo Ritsu reprochando.

-P-Perdona... -dijo Mio avergonzada.

-Yui, ¿qué haremos? Estamos muy cerca de la ciudad y no tenemos ningún plan -dijo Ritsu enfadada.

-Tú no tendrás ningún plan -dijo Yui. Se habían alejado lo suficiente de la vía, ahora estaban en una especie de bosque pequeño.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Yo había pensado exactamente lo que tú estás pensando. Así que ideé un plan -dijo Yui. Y acontinuación empezó a silvar igual que un pájaro silvestre.

-¿Qué demonios haces...? -preguntó Ritsu confundida.

-¿Si? -preguntó una chica de apariencia muy joven. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran café, el color de su piel podía compararse al de la canela.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Azusa aterrada ya que la niña salió justo en frente de ella.

-¿Qué rayos? -exclamó Ritsu-. Yui, ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Quién es ella?

-Soy la prometida de Yui -dijo la niña.

-¡¿Ah?! -dijo Azusa.

-¿La prometida... de Yui? -dijo Ritsu.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Yui-. Ella es una vieja compañera. Mi maestro nos educó a ella y a mi, junto con más personas. Ahora que lo pienso, la gran mayría éramos niñas... Maldito viejo verde... -dijo Yui.

-También habían varones -dijo la niña.

-Sí, le gustabas a muchos. ¿Sigues siendo igual ahora?

-Sí, los hombres son muy fáciles de manipular. Dices algo que quieren escuchar y son todo tuyos -dijo riendo.

-''Vaya niña...'' -pensó Ritsu.

-¿Cómo te pusiste en contacto con ella? -preguntó Mio.

-Gracias a Tsumugi, es increíble ver lo que puede hacer el dinero.

-''O más bien lo que ella es capaz de hacer por ti...'' -pensó Ritsu.

-Le comuniqué a Tsumugi que quería ponerme en contacto con ella ya que nos sería útil para poder entrar a la ciudad sin ser detectados.

-Ya veo.

-Yui, tenías razón. La ciudad está totalmente cercada, por todas partes hay carteles tuyos y la recompensa. Debo felicitarte, es la primera vez que veo que pagan tanto por la cabeza de alguien.

-No creo que sea para estar feliz-dijo Yui-. ¿Hay carteles de ellas?

-No, al parecer la reina cree que estás sola. Pero también cree que has tenido ayuda de algún tipo. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Yui.

-De que durante la fiesta a la que asistió la reina te colaste y bailaste con ella.

-Es cierto. Debiste de ver su cara, parecía como si fuera visto un fantasma o algo así -dijo Yui riendo.

-Lo que hubiera dado por estar allí.

-Muy bonito todo-dijo Ritsu-. Pero se supone que tenías un plan ¿no Yui?

-Esta no se ríe mucho ¿verdad? -dijo la niña mirando a Ritsu.

-Tienes razón-dijo Yui-. Veo que aún sigues con eso -observó la castaña el objeto que tenía la niña en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo podría tirarlo? Es algo muy preciado para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Azusa.

-A esa moneda de plata que tiene, se la dio su primer amor como ella dice.

-¡Cómo podría tirarla! Es el único recuerdo que tengo de él -dijo dramatizando.

-A pesar de que te dejó sola en el orfanato y nos despreció a todos -dijo Yui.

-Bueno... reconozco que sus acciones no estuvieron del todo bien pero aún así sé que en el fondo es bueno.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Bueno da igual-dijo la niña-. ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Ritsu.

-Seguidme -dijo la niña.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Azusa.

-A Ciudad Capital -respondió.

Caminaron durante media hora, tiempo en el cual iban habalando Yui y la misteriosa niña que apareció de la nada en medio de aquel bosque. Siguieron caminando a través del bosque e iban apreciando la vida salvaje que allí se les presentaba. Cada vez más estaban más adentro del bosque y la niña no paraba de caminar lo cual iba impacientando cada vez más a las chicas ya que no sabían adónde se dirigían.

-Hemos llegado-dijo la niña, estaban ante una pared de plantas trepadoras-. Sólo dejadme quitar esto... -dijo mientras empezó a remover las plantas.

-¿Qué significa esto? -dijo Ritsu-. Pensé que nos ibas a llevar a la capital.

-Y eso haremos, sólo cálmate un poco.

-Lo único que veo es un muro de plantas y que estamos en medio de un bosque desconocido.

-Mira-dijo la niña enfadada-. Estoy haciendo esto por Yui únicamente ya que la quiero mucho y somos compañeras de hace tiempo. Normalmente para hacer esto te cobraría 25000 ruanes así que mejor cálmate, cierra la boca y observa ¿Vale? -dijo.

-V-Vale... -respondió Ritsu avergonzada.

-Hasta el fondo eh -susurró Azusa burlona.

-Cállate -susurró Ritsu.

La misteriosa niña quitó la espesa capa de plantas que había para dar paso a una pared de ladrillos con una reja que parecía antigua, tenía un candado por cuestiones de seguridad. La niña sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y empezó a buscar entre tantas llaves la que correspondía a aquella puerta abandonada. Por fin logró abrir la puerta y procedió a guardar aquel manojo de llaves y a entrar, les pidió a las demás que la siguieran. La niña empezó a jugar con la moneda de nuevo.

-Oye -dijo Ritsu.

-¿Qué sucede? -respondió.

-Aún no nos has dicho tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre es...-dijo y lanzó la moneda en el aire-. Yessica -respondió y atrapó ágilmente la moneda.

...

-¿Yessica?-dijo Ritsu-. Es un nombre muy extraño.

-Sí-respondió Yui-. De hecho, ella procede de América.

-¿Qué...? -dijeron Mio y Ritsu sorprendidas.

-Así es. Ella es de las pocas sobrevivientes de aquella tierra.

-O sea que tengo ante mi a una miembro de un tipo de población que estaba extinto.

-Sí, durante la época de trata de esclavos y también el exterminio se supone que no habían más nativos de aquella tierra.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que ella sigue viva? Según sé a toda persona de aquél país debía ser asesinado.

-Estuvo a punto-dijo Yui-.¿Cómo fue Yessica? Fuiste capturada por un grupo de traficantes ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondió desinteresada mientras alumbraba el camino a través de aquel túnel totalmente a oscuras.

-Hay personas que con suficiente dinero y poder pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso personas. Ella estaba destinada a ser vendida a un famoso político de Xing quien la había encargado. Justo cuando la entrega se estaba llevando a cabo ella escapó y huyó de aquellas personas, mi maestro y yo estábamos en un viaje de entrenamiento, debía pasar dos semanas en los páramos que hay en ese país cuando la vimos a ella que atravesó la calle siendo perseguida por más presonas. Mi maestro me dijo: ''Yui, si puedes rescatar aquella niña tu entrenamiento estará completo''. Eso me motivó mucho-dijo Yui riendo-. Y fui a por ella, estaba rodeada de los sujetos esos, los reté, les vencí, cabe decir que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de pelear, pero antes de vencerles uno me partió una botella en la cabeza-dijo mientras enseñaba una cicatriz en la esquina superior izquierda de su frente-. Y acabé con esos sujetos. Y allí estaba, una de las últimas personas de aquella raza casi extinta frente a nosotros. Tanto mi maestro y yo nos sorprendimos mucho de ver a alguien de aquella tierra. Decidimos adoptarla y llevarla con nosotros.

-Vaya... -dijo Ritsu.

-Quién sabe qué me había pasado si Yui no hubiera aparecido-dijo Yessica-. Seguramente estaría sometida a toda clase de tratos denigrantes -las chicas hicieron una mueca de horror ante la declaración de la niña.

Siguieron caminando ante aquel interminable túnel. Llegaron hasta unas escaleras clavadas en la pared y empezaron a subirlas. Cuando todas subieron se encontraban en un callejón que daba a una calle.

-Bienvenidas a Ciudad Capital -dijo Yessica enseñando la calle. Era una calle abarrotada de personas, cada cinco minutos podías ver a un oficial patrullar. La inmensidad de la ciudad hizo que las chicas quedaran boquiabiertas.

-¿E-Esta es la capital...? -dijo Ritsu atónita ante la enorme ciudad que se levantaba frente a ellas.

-Así es. Ahora os llevaré donde vivo-dijo la chica-. Seguidme -dijo y se colocó su capucha, acción que todas imitaron.

Empezaron a caminar a través de la calle, las chicas podían ver a los diferentes vendedores que habían por la calle. Había tiendas de todo tipo, Yui comparó ese mercado con el de Morfes y se dió cuenta de la aplastante diferencia. La variedad de productos que había en el mercado de la capital superaba con creces.

-Si giramos por aquí llegaremos al lugar donde vivo -dijo Yessica.

-Menos mal-dijo Yui-. Tengo demasiada hambre.

-¿Tienes dinero Yui? ¿Cuánto? -dijo la chica.

-Lo suficiente para comer -dijo Yui.

-Eso no me dice nada.

-Siempre tan avara.

-Sabes perfectamente que sin dinero no eres nada. Me lo enseñaste tú.

-No, yo te enseñé que había más cosas a parte del dinero. Fue el idiota ese de Patrick el que te decía esas cosas.

-Eh, con Patrick no te metas -dijo Yessica.

-¿Patrick? -susurró Azusa.

-El amor platónico de ella -respondió Yui.

-Hemos llegado -dijo Yessica. Sacó de nuevo su manojo de llaves y empezó a buscar la llave correcta.

-Deberías ser más organizada -dijo Yui.

-Yo soy muuy organizada-dijo-. ¡Aquí está! -respondió alegre. Procedió a meter la llave y abrió la puerta-. Ya estoy de vuelta.

-¡Oh Yess! Estás de vuelta -respondió un señor con una frondosa barba negra.

-Hola Hassam, he traído a una amiga, se llama Yui.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto, soy Hassam Alij Tamir Suj Bin Umir, pero todos me dicen Hassam -dijo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Yui.

-¿Hassam... qué...? -dijo Azusa.

-Ser muy buen amigo de Yess,muy agradable por cierto. ¿Os vais a quedar? Estoy preparando la cena. Deberíais quedaros, hay suficiente para todos. En la parte de atrás está mi familia, unas personas muy agradables por cierto, ¡Oh! No me he presentado a vosotras, no es muy agradable por mi parte, soy Hassam, mucho gusto.

-S-Sí...-respondieron nerviosas las chicas ante el jovialismo de Hassam-. Mucho gusto.

-¿Qué me decís? ¿Os quedáis? Venid por aquí -y se reiró hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Olvidé mencionarlo-dijo Yessica susurrando-. Hassam es una persona muy alegre.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta -respondió Yui.

-¡Venid por aquí chicas! -gritó Hassam desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Bueno-dijo Yui-. No podemos hacer nada. Vamos a cenar.

-Sí... -respondieron todas.

...

-¡Por favor su majestad! ¡Déjeme ir ami! -dijo.

-No-dijo Ui-. No hay que ser impacientes.

-P-Pero...

-He dicho Robert y se acabó la discusión.

-Hermano... -susurró una mujer a su lado.

-Emily...

-¡Ja! ¡Qué patético! No pudiste acabar con una simple niña.

-Tú no digas mucho. Esa niña como tú la llamas es muy fuerte.

-Por favor, no busques excusas, lo que pasa es que tú y tu hermana sois unos debiluchos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo irritado-. ¿Por qué no bajas aquí y me lo dices en la cara?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que huyas? Si me enviaran a mi seguramente acabaría con ella.

-No debes subestimarla, ciertamente esa chica es muy fuerte -dijo María.

-Por favor María. Seguramente fue sólo suerte. Su majestad, por favor, déjeme buscarla a mi, le aseguro que le traeré su cabeza.

-He dicho que no-dijo Ui-. Si durante la fiesta se presentó ella algo me dice que estará aquí muy pronto. Y os necesito a todos vosotros para acabar con ellas.

-Cuando llegue el momento haré que se arrepienta de haberla desafiado -dijo sonriendo.

-Tranquilo-dijo Ui-. Ya llegará tu momento, Patrick. Ahora marcharos.

-En seguida -respondieron todos, y se retiraron dejando sola a Ui en el salón principal.

-¿Realmente cree que está aquí su majestad? -dijo Flag.

-Seguramente. Pero aquí la estaré esperando, no volverá a escaparse... -dijo.

-Permítame ayudarla en todo lo posible-dijo Flag-. Esa niña ya se ha metido demasiado en nuestros asuntos -dijo sonriendo.

_Así se deicidó todo. Ahora sólo falta esperar cómo terminará esto..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

-Buenos días Yui-dijo Hassam-. Lindo día ¿verdad? El clima está muy agradable.

-¿Eh? ¿Hassam? ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Yui medio dormida.

-Son las siete y media. Puedo observar que-dijo sonriendo- tuviste una noche agitada.

-¿Por qué lo...?-se giró y vio a Azusa medio desnuda-. ¡¿A-Azusa?!-exclamó sorprendida-. ¿Cuándo has...?

-¿Hmm? ¿Yui-sama? -dijo Azusa medio dormida.

-Os dejaré a solas -dijo Hassam riendo mientras dejaba la habitación.

-¡Hassam! ¡Espera! Azusa, quítate -dijo apartando el agarre de la pequeña chica.

-¡Pero Yui-sama...! -dijo agarrándose todo lo que podía a Yui.

Yui logró soltarse del agarre de Azusa, la pequeña chica aparentaba ser débil pero cuando a Yui se trataba sacaba fuerzas de donde no se creía posible. Yui se alistó junto con Azusa para ir a comer el desayuno junto a la gran familia de Hassam que consistía en una esposa, cuatro hijos y otras cuatro hijas. ''Vaya máquina...'' pensó Yui al ver la familia de este. Mio y Ritsu bajaron después de un rato, en el rostro de la última podía verse claramente signos de agotamiento mientras que en el rostro de Mio podía observarse una felicidad enorme, el alegre dueño de la casa les preguntó cómo habían pasado la noche mientras que Mio contestó con un: ''No estuvo mal.'', la familia no entendió lo que quiso decir pero las otras dos chicas entendieron perfectamente.

Cuando estaban todas reunidad empezaron a desayunar, era un desayuno sumamente enorme que parecía más un banquete que un desayuno. Consistía en cuatro enormes platos de carne de vaca, cinco platos muy hondos, todos llenos de arroz blanco. Múltiples platos con ensaladas, acompañantes y demás, y se debe de sumar unas tres botellas de vino. Una vez acabado el desayuno todas las chicas estaban a punto de reventar, por algún motivo, la familia de Hassam, que fue la que más comió, estaban como si no hubieran comido mucho. Sus dos hijos mayores estaban ya buscando nueva comida para poder ingerir. ''¡Seguro que me pondré como una vaca!'' exclamó Ritsu después de comer, ante esto Mio se alarmó y le dijo que iban a empezar una dieta para que eso no pasara. Se quedaron hablando y Yui preguntó por Yessica, quien no se veía por ninguna parte, Hassam le dijo que ella anunció que saldría por un rato y que volvería después.

Después de aquel monumental desayuno, las chicas buscaron la forma de pasar el tiempo. Yui empezó a charlas con la esposa de Hassam, esta le contaba imnumerables historias de cuando eran simples inmigrantes en busca de una vida mejor, le contaba de sus hijos, del pasado de ella y de su marido y así siguió durante un rato. Azusa empezó a jugar junto a los hijos de Hassam, gracias a la habilidad de esta ella presumía ante los niños y estos quedaban asombrados en la forma en que Azusa podía moverse, dijeron que nunca habían visto una persona tan flexible, ella les dijo que esa flexibilidad era muy útil en la cama, los niños no entendieron nada pero ese comentario le valió un regaño proveniente de Yui. Mio y Ritsu empezaron a explorar la casa en busca de historias, fueron hasta la biblioteca que tenía aquella enorme casa. Ritsu empezó a ojear diferentes libros para ver si veía alguno interesante, vio uno que le llamó la atención acerca de alquimia y dijo que se lo iba a enseñar a Yui pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Mio le agarró la mano para no dejarla ir, cuando Ritsu vio la expresión que tenía lo único que supo decir fue:

-No, no, ¡Noooo! -grito que se escucho hasta el patio trasero.

-¿Esa no fue tu amiga Yui?-dijo la mujer de Hassam-. ¿No está en problemas?

-Tranquila, no le pasa nada -dijo Yui sin prestar mucha atención.

Así siguieron hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Cuando estaban dispuestos a comer llegó un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad que el hijo mayor de Hassam. Se notaba que había corrido hasta aquí y que su cara reflejaba miedo.

-Ayub, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó la esposa de Hassam preocupada.

-¿Ayub? -preguntó susurrando Yui a Hassam.

-Es un viejo amigo de la familia, sus padres son nuestros vecinos, viene por aquí muy a menudo.

-Verá...-decía el niño jadeando-. ¡Yessica fue capturada!

-¡¿Qué?! -dijeron todos al unísono.

El niño relató que el, Yessica y otros chicos se habían reunido para entrar a escondidas a la casa de una importante mujer de la ciudad para buscar un objeto que querían. Pero cuando estaban dentro fueron sorprendidos por los criados de allí y por poco escaparon pero que Yessica no había tenido la misma suerte y la mujer logró retenerla. Y dijo que la entregaría a las autoridades.

-Esto es malo-dijo Yui preocupada-. Si Ui se entera de que alguien como Yessica sigue viva la matará seguramente.

-¿Q-Q-Qué hacemos? -dijo el chico con evidente preocupación.

-Yo iré -dijo Yui.

-¡Pero Yui-sama! Es muy peligroso -dijo Azusa.

-Es verdad-dijo el chico-, esa mujer tiene mala fama.

-Tranquilos, me las arreglaré. Además, así pago el favor que me hizo al meterme en esta ciudad.

Yui se retiró de la casa de Hassam para ir en busca de su amiga, quien estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Fue hacia la casa donde vivía la mujer, o mansión, guiada por Ayub. Caminaron por casi cuarenta minutos a través de las calles para llegar a la mansión de aquella malvada mujer. Mientras iban caminando Yui pudo ver la seguridad de había en la ciudad, los cientos de guardias del palacio velando para que no sucediera nada, o eso aparentaban, pero seguramente estaban buscando a Yui por orden de la reina. Llegaron por fin a la mansión de aquella mujer, Ayub le preguntó a Yui si tenía algún plan con lo que Yui contestó sin interés que iba a entrar por la puerta ya que aquella mujer parecía peligrosa, y en efecto lo era, se decía que aquella mujer había asesinado a su esposo para quedarse ella con todo y que cada vez que podía estaba con un amante diferente y que no dudaba a la hora de quitar a alguien de su camino así que no era conveniente empeorar las cosas. Ante toda esta información Yui se extrañó de que aquella mujer tuviera viva a Yessica, ya que si las historias son ciertas ella debía estar muerta desde hace un rato. Ambos llegaron a la casa y Yui le dijo a Ayub que esperase a que ella saliera y que cuando lo hiciera se marchasen, éste le preguntó a Yui qué iba a hacer después y ella le respondió que no se preocupase. Se posó frente al portón y llamó esperando una respuesta. Salió una criada a recibirla.

-¿Si? -dijo la criada.

-Vengo a ver a la señora de la casa -dijo Yui desde el otro lado de la reja.

-Ella no se encuentra.

-Es por el asunto de la ladronzuela que entró aquí -dijo.

-''¿L-Ladronzuela...?'' -pensó Ayub escondido.

-Hmm-murmuró la criada viendo fijamente a Yui-. Un momento -dijo y entró a la casa.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? -murmuró Ayub escondido.

-Para ir directo al grano y no perder tiempo -respondió Yui.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Shh! Viene alguien -dijo Yui mientras observaba que otro criado, esta vez hombre, se acercaba para abrirle la reja.

-Por aquí por favor -dijo el criado guiando a Yui.

-Gracias -respondió ésta.

Ambos entraron en la mansión.

-''Buena suerte...'' -pensó Ayub.

El criado guió a Yui a través de la mansión mientras que los otros criados posaban la vista sobre esta ya que una chica vestida con una gran capa de cuerpo entero con la capucha levantada sin que su cara estuviera visible daba mucho de qué hablar, ¿qué clase de amistades tenía la señora? y ese tipo de cosas. Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron el gran pasillo con múltiples habitaciones y así llegaron hasta una gran puerta que se abría de par en par.

-Por favor, quítese la capucha -dijo el criado sonriendo a Yui antes de abrir la puerta.

-C-Claro -dijo Yui y se bajó la capucha.

El criado abrió la puerta.

-Señora, aquí está la mujer que solicita vuestra presencia -dijo el criado desde la puerta.

-Gracias Patrick, puedes retirarte -dijo una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años o tal vez más, tenía una mirada fiera y desafiante que hubiera hecho a cualquiera retroceder.

-''¡¿Patrick?!'' -pensaron Yui y Yessica al escuchar el nombre.

-Como ordene -dijo el criado y antes de retirarse le dedicó una sonrisa a Yessica.

-''No puede ser...'' -pensó Yessica perpleja.

-¿Por qué has venido niña? -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Yui.

-Vengo a buscar a mi amiga -dijo.

-Supongo que sabes porqué tu amiga está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Y supongo que hay una política que me obliga no sólo a mi sino a cualquier aliado de la reina a capturar a todos las personas de la raza de tu amiga -dijo, Yui se sintió inquieta ante la verdad.

-S-Sí-respondió dudosa-. Vine porque quería saber si le interesaba un trato.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Ella se va y yo me quedo.

-¡Pero Yui! -dijo Yessica alarmada ante la propuesta de esta.

-Cállate Yessica -dijo Yui sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

-¿Tú por ella...? Hmm, no sé, es tentador. ¡Espera! Ya recordé quién eres tú, eres aquella fugitiva por la que ofrecen una gran recompenza -dijo la mujer.

-¿Hacemos el trato?

-Sí, me parece bien. Niña, ya puedes irte -dijo y soltó los amarres que impedían a Yessica moverse.

-Pero...

-Vete ya-dijo Yui y le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando la están esperando.

-V-Vale... -dijo y se retiró.

-¡Yessica! ¡Menos mal que estás a salvo! -dijo Ayub alegre ante su amiga.

-S-Sí... gracias -dijo con tono desanimado-. ''¿Será él...?'' -pensó antes de irse.

-Bueno-dijo la mujer ante Yui-. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿No va a entregarme? -dijo Yui riendo.

-Para suerte tuya, no. Podría hacerlo pero la verdad no necesito el dinero y también creo que nos podemos divertir mucho.

-No sé si pueda llamar a eso suerte -murmuró para sí misma Yui.

-Primero ponte esto -dijo la mujer y a continuación sacó de un gran armario un traje de criada muy corto.

-¿No cree que es un poco provocativo? -dijo Yui desafiante.

-¿En serio? Yo pienso que quedaría perfecto en ti.

-Está bien... -dijo Yui y se colocó el traje de criada que dejaba a la vista casi todo.

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó la mujer alegre.

-Es una pervertida, ¿lo sabía? -dijo Yui sonriendo y sonrojada.

-Me gusta pensar que tengo gustos peculiares. Bueno, ahora ponte a trabajar.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo que hace una criada, servirme -dijo sonriendo.

Yui empezó su trabajo como criada de la mujer aquella. Tuvo que realizar múltiples trabajos, desde la limpieza hasta servicio personal de la mujer. En repetidas ocasiones, debido a su trabajo, se ganó burlas de los otros criados, muchos cirados masculinos intentaron ligar con ella pero Yui les cortaba en seco dejándoles sin posibilidad alguna. Algunas ocasiones la mujer le pedía favores difíciles a Yui, como agacharse para recoger algo y cuando Yui lo hacía esta aprovechaba para tocar ciertas partes de ella haciendo que esta se sonrojase. Después de un agotador día en el que Yui sufrió acosos y burlas la mujer decidió liberar a Yui de aquel martirio al que estaba sometida. Ya la noche había llegado cuando la mujer la llamó a su habitación para hablar con ella.

-¿Para qué me solicita señora? -dijo Yui cortésmente.

-Veo que te has acostumbrado -dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

-A parte de los incesantes acosos sexuales y burlas que he recibido a lo largo del día no es difícil el trabajo -dijo Yui.

-¡Jajaja!-rió la mujer estruendosamente-. Sabía que eras una chica interesante.

-Gracias señora.

-Si quieres puedes marcharte.

-¿En serio? ¿No se va a seguir cobrando por lo que hizo mi amiga?

-Podría hacerlo, pero la verdad el objeto que tu amiga quería robarme no era más que una baratija sobrevalorada. Así que no veo motivo para que sigas aquí, ¿o acaso querrías trabajar para mí? -dijo la mujer y se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba Yui.

-No gracias, siento que no escajo del todo aquí. Pero agradezco su oferta.

-Es una lástima-dijo la mujer acercándose a Yui-. Pero antes de que te vayas quiero darte un recuerdo -dijo la mujer y a continuación le dió un gran beso a Yui en los labios que hizo que esta se estremeciera a tal punto que estuvo a punto de desfallecer en los brazos de la mujer-. No conseguí a mi marido sólo con amor sabes -dijo mientras acariciaba el trasero y pechos de Yui.

-D-Debo irme... -murmuró Yui.

-¿En serio? -dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-¡S-Sí!-dijo y se escapó del poderoso agarre de la mujer-. Adiós, y hasta nunca -dijo, agarró sus ropa que estaba en un sofá al lado de la puerta y se retiró.

-Interesante... -dijo la mujer minetras acariciaba sus labios y veía a Yui marcharse a través de la ventana.

-''¡Maldición! ¿Qué le sucede a esta tipa?'' -pensaba Yui caminando rápidamente y limpiándose los labios con la mano violentamente.

-¿Has confirmado lo que querías? -dijo la mujer sentada en su sillón.

-Así es, no cabe duda de que esa era la hermana de la reina.

-¿Conseguirás que la reina me recompense? -dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-No se preocupe. Me aseguraré de que le sea dada una gran retribución por sus servicios.

-Maravilloso-dijo la mujer-. Aunque es una lástima, es una chica muy guapa e interesante.

-No discutiré eso, pero es una enemiga de la reina. Y como tal debe ser eliminada.

-Siempre tan frío y cruel ¿eh Patrick?

-Así soy yo señora-dijo el hombre-. Así soy yo...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

-¡¿Pero qué habéis hecho?! ¡¿Estáis locos?! -gritaba un hombre mayor enfurecido.

-L-Lo lamentamos mucho...-decía un joven rubio de unos veinte años con el pelo hasta los hombros y gafas- no era nuestra intención causar todo esto...

-¡Me da igual! ¡¿Cómo vais a reponer todo esto?! -gritó el hombre.

-B-Bueno... -intentó decir el joven.

-No diga nada Amo. No tenemos porqué reponer nada -dijo una niña de unos trece años con el pelo color blanco con tonos plateados y ojos rojos-. Debería incluso agradecernos.

-¿A-Agradeceros? ¿Estáis locos acaso? -dijo el hombre.

-No lo estamos-dijo la niña-. Esos maleantes vinieron aquí buscando problemas y nosotros los hicimos marchar, acepto que nos pasamos un poco, pero de seguro que no volverán por aquí.

-¿Sólo un poco? -dijo el hombre riendo irónicamente.

-Así es. Así que no espere que repongamos algo -dijo la niña con una mirada intimidante que hizo recapacitar al hombre.

-S-Sólo... marcharos...

-Vámonos Amo -dijo la niña seria.

-H-Hasta luego... -se despidió el joven riendo nerviosamente.

-Esta juventud... -dijo el hombre cuando se retiraron.

...

-Oye Lana... ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con aquel hombre? -dijo el joven rubio mientras caminaban por un camino de tierra.

-No lo creo-dijo la niña-. Ese sujeto era un ingrato. Salvamos su restaurante y así nos agradece.

-Pero debes reconocer que fuimos un poco violentos ahí...

-¿De qué lado está, Amo? -dijo la niña y le agarró el cuello de la camisa al joven mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-P-Pues del tuyo por supuesto -respondió el joven aterrado.

-Así me gusta. Sigamos caminando hasta la próxima ciudad.

La pareja siguió caminando por el camino de tierra apartado de la mano de Dios. Mientras iban caminando el joven iba prestando atención a la naturaleza que le rodeaba, se veía a primera vista que aquel hombre era un estudioso y que le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas. Por eso cada vez que veía alguna planta o animal que no había visto se apresuraba en anotarlo en un cuaderno que tenía siempre a mano. El joven se llamaba Erick, era un graduado exiliado que había partido en rumbo de una nueva vida. Medía más o menos un metro con ochenta centímetros, tenía el pelo dorado casi como el oro más reluciente y los ojos de un azul sumamente profundo.

Su acompañante, la fría Lana, como la llamaba Erick, cuya frialdad e indiferencia se igualaban o superaban a los glaciares del norte, tierras ni siquiera exploradas. Era una niña de unos escasos trece años, el color de su pelo, blanco, que recordaba a los inviernos más extremos que se podrían vivir le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda. Sus ojos, de un rojo que igualaba a los rubíes más hermosos, demostraban un completo desinterés en el mundo que le rodeaba, lo único en que prestaba atención era en velar por su despreocupado amigo quien era mucho más alto que ella. Lana sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad del torso lo cual a ella le molestaba mucho a pesar de que él nunca la molestaba con ese tema. A pesar de tener solamente trece años era la más madura del dúo, ya que su compañero siempre estaba metiéndose en algún problema y le tocaba a ella ser la responsable.

Lana era una niña de la calle, de donde adquirió todos sus conocimientos necesarios para poder sobrevivir, en cambio, su compañero Erick era el hijo de una familia de la alta burguesía, sus padres eran unos empresarios muy exitosos quienes habían muerto un tiempo antes de que Erick saliera a vagar por el mundo. Su viaje había empezado ya que en su país de origen una guerra civil estalló y tuvo que escapar como pudo de allí, agarró todo lo que pudo, que no era mucho, y junto a Lana partieron sin rumbo fijo. Lana estaba con él ya que al ser de la calle debía hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. En una ocasión, se encontró con Erick y su padre quien le estaba dando consejos a Erick acerca de los negocios y ese tipo de cosas, Lana vio que era una buena oportunidad de hacerse con una gran suma de dinero así que decidió intentar robarles. Cuando estaba en ello y sin que Erick se diera cuenta le sacó la cartera a éste y se la guardó. Pensó que todo había salido bien pero no se percató de que el padre de Erick sí la había visto y la apresó. Llamó a los guardias que estaban por ahí en ese momento y les habló acerca de la niña ladrona, Lana aterrada, pensó que ese era su fin ya que la política contra los ladrones eran muy severas y se resignó a su final. Pero Erick al saber lo que le pasaría dijo que la adoptaría como criada y así trabajaría para el. Su padre al principio se negó a tener una ladrona como criada pero las constantes insistencias de Erick le hicieron ceder y así Lana se convirtió en la criada de Erick.

Esta al principio se negó pero al ver las opciones que tenía no le quedó de otra. Aceptó. Cuando empezó a tabajar para Erick lo pasó muy mal ya que ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser una buena criada. Pero el constante apoyo de Erick hicieron que mejorara notablemente. Además, con el paso del tiempo y las mejoras por parte de la niña hicieron esta se ganara el puesto de ser la criada exclusiva de Erick, nadie más podía requerir sus servicios a parte de él. Ella pensó que al ser nombrada criada personal el joven amo intentaría pasarse con ella en muchos sentidos y eso la asustó y no podía hacer nada ya que ellos eran sus dueños ahora. Pero no fue así ,todo lo contrario, Erick le consiguió una habitación personal para ella sola y le daba muchos privilegios que ella no entendía la razón del porqué se los daba. Era la primera vez que la niña del pelo plateado era tratada como una persona digna lo cual hizo que esta le empezara a llamar ''amo'' pero Erick después de la primera semana le pidió que le llamara como siempre lo había hecho, por su nombre. Cuando Lana cumplió los doce años, dos años después de haber sido adoptada los padres de Erick murieron a causa de un accidente cuando viajaban por negocios. El joven alegre sufrió una depresión que casi acaba con él, pero gracias al apoyo de Lana, éste pudo recuperarse, ''esta vez me toca a mí apoyarte a ti'', le dijo Lana cuando encontró a Erick llorando en su habitación y le había empezado a consolar. Un año después, con una Lana de trece años, ambos se vieron obligados a escapar de la guerra que había estallado allí y seis meses después se encontraban caminando sin rumbo después de haberse peleado en un restaurante.

-Oye Lana... ¿Falta mucho...? -preguntó el joven exhausto.

-Tranquilo Amo, no debe faltar mucho -respondió la niña sin mirar atrás donde estaba Erick.

-Lana, te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

-Lo lamento Amo -dijo Lana.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un desvío que daba a dos caminos: el de la derecha daba a la ciudad que estaba próxima y el otro daba a un río que estaba a más o menos una hora a pie. Decidieron ir a la ciudad ya que no tenían nada que hacer en aquel río. Tomaron rumbo a la derecha y siguieron hasta la ciudad que estaba próxima: Ciudad Capital.

-Hemos llegado Erick-dijo la niña-. Ciudad Capital.

-Al fin...-dijo medio muerto- me has llamado por mi nombre -dijo riendo.

-B-Bueno... yo... -dijo sonrojada la niña.

-Que linda ere... -dejó de hablar a causa de un golpe en el estómago propinado por Lana.

-Debemos seguir Amo -dijo la niña ya repuesta.

-C-Claro... -respondió el rubio intentando respirar.

Entraron por la puerta principal que conectaba el exterior con la ciudad, la seguridad no era muy grande lo cual hizo pensar a Lana que la capital del gran Imperio de la Luna no era tanta cosa. Siguieron caminando. Mientras lo hacía iban observando la magnitud de aquella ciudad lo cual hizo a Lana retractarse por los pensamientos que tuvo antes, mientras tanto, Erick iba fascinado mientras iba anotando como loco en su libreta. Lana observó un carte de se busca en el cual había el dibujo de una chica de unos diecisiete años por el cual ofrecían una cantidad enorme de dinero: ''Hirasawa Yui, 250.000 ruanes, viva o muerta'' leyó en voz baja el cartel. ''Si tuviéramos ese dinero-pensó Lana-, no nos preocuparíamos de nada''. Erick llegó donde se encontraba la rubia contándole todo lo que había visto, Erick parecía más el niño que la misma Lana. Le contó al rubio sobre el cartel que tenían al frente y sobre la recompensa que ofrecían por ella. Luego de esto siguieron caminando durante otras dos horas, ya el día empezaba a caer y el atardecer se hacía cada vez más fuerte. El estómago de Erick rugió con fuerza.

-¿Tiene hambre Amo? -preguntó Lana.

-B-Bueno... sí... -respondió avergonzado Erick.

-Bueno, busquemos un lugar para comer.

Fueron al restaurante más cercano y comieron a gusto ya que la comida allí era muy barata. Luego de que Erick comiera hasta saciarse, que fue mucho, decidieron seguir con su recorrido. Cuando salieron del restaurante Lana se quedó en el restaurante para hablar con el dueño acerca de un asunto de la comida, y Erick decidió adelantarse un poco mientras Lana hablaba con el dueño. Cuando iba caminando escuchó unos ruidos extraños y fue a investigar, después de seguir el rastro del sonido encontró a dos sujetos acosando a una niña.

-¡Dejadme en paz! -dijo la niña.

-Venga, no te pongas así. Si sé que quieres -dijo uno de los sujetos.

-¡He dicho que no!

-A mi nadie me dice que no niña -dijo el sujeto enfadado.

-No creo que sea correcto acosar así a una niña -dijo Erick al encontrar la fuente de los ruidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién diablos eres tú maldito? -dijo el sujeto.

-Sólo soy un forastero-dijo está viendo una ilegalidad.

-No me gusta tu tono -dijo.

-¡Enséñale Mark! -dijo su compañero.

...

-¿Amo...? -decía Lana mientras buscaba a Erick.

...

-¡Quédate quieto! -decía el sujeto desesperado mientras intentaba golpear a Erick quien le esquivaba con gran agilidad.

-Te lo dije, no quiero problemas -dijo Erick mientras esquivaba al sujeto.

-¡M-Maldito! -exclamó furioso el sujeto, pero Erick pisó por error una botella que estaba en el suelo y cayó al suelo quedando desprotegido-. Ahora eres mío -dijo el sujeto riendo, pero antes de propinarle un golpe algo impactó contra su cabeza-. ¡¿Quién ha sido?!

-En serio Yessica... Te dejo sola un instante y te metes en problemas -dijo Yui mientras comía una manzana.

-L-Lo lamento... -dijo la niña riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú maldita? -dijo el sujeto enfadado.

-¿Acaso quieres pelea? -dijo Yui mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Ehh? Veo que eres una presumida.

-¡Tsk!-susurró el compañero-. ¡Esa es Hirasawa Yui! ¡Vámonos!

-¡¿La fugitiva?! -exclamó aterrado el sujeto.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Yui.

-¡N-Nos veremos otra vez! -dijo el sujeto y se fue corriendo.

-Qué mal... Y a mi que me apetecía luchar -dijo Yui. Y fue hasta donde estaba Erick en el suelo, no se había levantado ya que se había quedado contemplando la escena-. ¿Estás bien? -dijo Yui frente a él.

-S-Sí... tranqu...-

-¡Amo cuidado! -exclamó Lana y lanzó un fuerte golpe con la espada que traía siempre encima.

-¿L-Lana...? -dijo aturdido.

-Así es Amo, esté tranquilo, me encargaré de esto.

-Tranquila niña-dijo Yui-. No le haré ningún daño. De hecho, le iba a agradecer.

-¡Ja! Como si fuera a creerte -dijo Lana irónicamente.

-Es cierto Lana, tranquila -dijo Erick colocando su mano en el hombro de la niña.

-Amo... -dijo Lana y a continuación guardó su espada.

-Así está mejor-dijo el rubio-. Lamento lo de antes.

-No es nada-dijo Yui-. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubiera encontrado en su lugar.

-Y-Ya veo.. -dijo Lana sonrojada.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudar a mi amiga -dijo Yui señalando a Yessica.

-No es nada. Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho -dijo Erick.

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Yui-. ¿Qué tal si venís a cenar con nosotros?

-No podemoso-dijo Lana-. Debemos segui...-

-¡Me encantaría! -dijo Erick alegre ante la oferta.

-¿Tiene hambre otra vez Amo? -preguntó Lana sorprendida.

-B-Bueno... es que lo de ahora me dio hambre -respondió avergonzado.

-Está decidido. Vayamos -dijo Yui alegre.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos! -exclamó Erick siguiéndola.

-''Amo...'' -pensó Lana preocupada.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

-Así que tu nombre es Erick ¿cierto? -dijo Yui caminando.

-Así es-dijo Erick-. Y esta amable señorita de aquí se llama Lana.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Lana seria mientras caminaba detrás de Erick.

-Igualmente -dijo Yui sonriendo.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó Yessica, quien estaba al lado de Yui.

-Pues verás... -empezó a explicar Erick toda su historia. Desde que conoció a Lana hasta que se encontró con ellas por accidente-. Y eso es todo.

-Vaya... Una historia agitada -dijo Yessica.

-No es para tanto.

-¿Y cuál es vuestro objetivo? -preguntó Yui.

-La verdad es que no tenemos ninguno. Lana y yo nos dedicamos a viajar a través del mundo y conocer lugares nuevos y todo eso.

-Debe ser genial poder viajar tanto -dijo Yui.

-Deberías unirte a nosotros. Así conocerías muchos lugares -dijo Erick.

-No, gracias. Debo primero cumplir una tarea, cuando la cumpla tal vez me una a vosotros.

-Es una lástima... ¿Y cuál es esa misión?

-Es... poder ver a alguien.

-¿Es un familiar?

-Así es.

Oh, ya veo. Espero que logres ver a ese familiar.

-Yo también... -susurró Yui.

-Dime Yui, ¿falta mucho?

-No tranquilo. Ya casi llegamos .

-Menos mal, ¿no crees Lana? -dijo Erick sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto...

El grupo siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al lugar donde éstas vivían temporalmente. Entraron por la puerta donde estaban las demás esperándolas para poder empezar la cena.

-Ya llegamos -anunció Yui.

-¡Yui-sama! -exclamó Azusa alegre ante la llegada de esta.

-¿Qué tal todo? -preguntó Yui.

-Normal. Aunque Ritsu se sigue metiendo conmigo-dijo la pequeña aparentando estar triste. Se percató de la presencia de los dos extraños que estaban detrás de ella-. ¿Quiénes son ellos Yui-sama?

-Es verdad, aún no los he presentado. Chicas, ellos son Erick y Lana, ayudaron a Yessica a salir de un apuro.

-Hola -dijo alegre Erick.

-Mucho gusto -dijo seria Lana.

-I-Igualmente -dijo Azusa.

-Mucho gusto chicas -dijo Mio.

-¿Dónde está Hassam? -dijo Yui.

-Está en el patio terminando de preparar todo para la cena. Ya sabes que cada comida parece un banquete.

-Ya veo... Le llamaré... ¡Hassam! -gritó Yui.

-¿Yui? ¿Eres tú?-respondió Hassam desde el patio-. ¡En seguida voy! -dijo y fue hasta donde estaban ellas.

-Hola Hassam -dijo Yui al ver a este aparecer.

-¡Oh Yui! Bienvenida de nuevo. Estaba a punto de servir la cena, ¿vas a comer?

-Por supuesto. Pero quiero presentarte a Erick y a Lana. Ayudaron a Yessica hace un rato.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto, soy Hassam Alij Tamir Suj Bin Umir, pero todos me llaman Hassam, encantados -dijo este alegre.

-¡Igualmente!-respondió Erick alegre-. Yo soy Erick Von Kant Muller Alexander Tercero, pero todos me llaman Erick, el gusto es mío.

-Tiene un nombre muy bonito -dijo Hassam.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo del suyo -respondió este, ambos empezaron a reír.

-Vaya pareja... -dijo Yui mientras veía la escena. Vio a Lana, quien no decía palabra alguna-. ¿Tienes hambre Lana? -preguntó esta sonriendo.

-No, no se preocupe -dijo esta seria.

-Y-Ya veo...

-Lana, ven para que conozcas al señor Hassam -exclamó Erick riendo

-En seguida, amo -dijo Lana, y se retiró.

-Una chica seria ¿eh? -dijo Ritsu.

-Ni que lo digas Ritsu... -dijo Yui.

Erick presentó a Lana ante Hassam, este la cogió en brazos y la cargó, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y obligó a Hassam a bajarla. Se dispusieron a cenar. Erick comió casi tanto como Hassam, ambos eran unos pozos sin fondo, pero Erick terminó cediendo antes. Lana no comió nada, lo único que probó fue el té que la esposa de Hassam había preparado para la cena. Lana no se separaba en ningún momento de Erick, y esto hizo nacer una curiosidad en las chicas. La chica de pelo plateado no sonreía en ningún momento, era como si estuviese vacía. Luego de comer se pusieron a hablar Erick y Hassam, las chicas intentaron hablarle a Lana pero poco consiguieron de esta. Después, los hijos de Hassam fijaron la vista en la niña de pelo color plata y empezaron a insistirle que jugara con ellos, esta se negó pero las frecuentes insistencias y el hecho que la molestaban sólo para que jugara con ellos hicieron que cediera. En vez de jugar lo que hacían era molestarla con diferentes bromas y jugarretas. Luego de esto, Hassam les preparó un cuarto para ambos, ya que se había hecho tarde sin que estos lo notaran. Se fueron a dormir todos, excepto Erick y Lana, quienes seguían despiertos mirando el techo de la habitación.

-Son unas personas muy amables, ¿no lo crees Lana? -dijo Erick sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí, aunque son muy rudiosas -dijo esta sin apartar la mirada.

-Vamos... no las trates tan mal. Trata de llevarte mejor con ellas ¿de acuerdo?

-E-Está bien amo...

-Perfecto, ahora vayamos a dormir, seguro que mañana será un día agitado.

-Está bien. Buenas noches amo -dijo Lana.

-Buenas noches Lana -dijo, y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Hassam los despertó a todos (como era costumbre), y preparó otro de sus desayunos especiales para toda su familia. Todos comieron hasta quedar llenos, Erick y Hassam volvieron a ver quién comía más de los dos, esta vez Erick fue el ganador. Lana comió lo suficiente, a pesar de no ser mucho lo cual hizo preocupar a las chicas. Luego de eso se repitió lo mismo de el día anterior, los niños volvieron a insistirle a Lana para que jugase con ellos y esta intentó negarse en vano, pero esta vez Azusa se unió a ellos. Hassam y Erick se pusieron a charlar como si fueran viejos amigos, hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría sin sentido, la esposa de Hassam también se unió y empezaron a hablar de quién sería la esposa de Erick.

-Dime Erick, ¿ya sabes con quién te casarás? -preguntó Hassam.

-N-No... no tengo aún esas intenciones.

-Seguro que es con la chica con la que viaja -dijo Hassam.

-¿Q-Qué? No diga tonterías.

-¿Por? Si se les ve muy bien juntos y todo -dijo la esposa de Hassam.

-Ya... pero ella es una niña, así que no podría...

-¡Esas son sólo excusas! Ella no será niña para siempre, además, ella se ve que le quiere mucho -dijo Hassam riendo.

-¿E-En serio...? No tenía idea.

-Sólo espere un poco más, ya verá.

-E-Está bien... -respondió Erick.

-''¡Muy bien!'' -pensó Lana, quien había estado escuchando la conversación escondida.

-¿Qué haces Lana? -preguntó Yui al encontrarse a esta espiando.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-Yo sólo estaba...! -dijo esta sorprendida.

-Lana, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó Erick al esuchar ruidos.

-S-Sí amo, soy yo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio Yui? -preguntó Hassam al ver a Yui.

-Sí, iba a comprar algo que vi ayer en el mercado.

-Ya veo.

-¡Ya sé! Lana, ¿por qué no acompañas a Yui? -dijo Erick sonriendo.

-P-Pero... -dijo esta.

-Es una buena idea, ¿vamos? -dijo Yui.

-E-Está bien... vayamos -dijo. Pero antes de irse.

-Lana-dijo Erick-. Deja la espada.

-¡P-Pero...! -intentó replicar esta.

-Obedece -dijo.

-V-Vale... Vámonos Yui, nos vemos más tarde amo -dijo Lana despidiéndose.

-Cuídense -dijo. Y ambas chicas se fueron.

Lana y Yui partieron y empezaron a caminar a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad, había mucha gente esé día y era que era el día de las rebajas y todos querían comprar algo antes de que subieran otra vez los precios, esa era también la razón por la cual Yui había salido de comprar ese día. Siguieron caminando y las calles se llenaban cada vez más, Lana se iba quedando cada vez más encantada con los puestos que estaban en la calle, esto alegró a Yui. Visitaron muchas tiendas de todo tipo, la mayoría por elección de Lana, quien quería visitar todo lo posible, después de haber visitado todos los puestos posibles y de que tanto Yui como Lana hubieran comprado todo lo que querían se iban a disponer a regresar a casa pero Yui sugirió la idea de comer algo antes de volver ya que había visto lo poco que Lana había comido en el desayuno, esta aceptó y fueron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca y se dispusieron a comer.

Después de haber comido hasta quedar satisfechas se dispusieron a volver a casa ya que seguramente todos las estaban esperando. Yui estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había pasado hoy, ya que había logrado acercarse a Lana y tal vez esta podría llegar a considerarla como su amiga en un futuro.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado hoy Lana? -preguntó Yui.

-B-Bueno...-dijo esta sonrojada-. Bien... supongo...

-¿Eh? Eso es genial. La verdad es que pensaba que no querías que ninguna de nosotras nos acercáramos a ti sabes...

-¿E-En serio?

-Así es. Pensamos que tal vez querías estar sola. Por eso me alegró la idea de que vinieras conmigo a comprar hoy.

-V-Vaya... no tenía idea. A mi también me gustó mucho hacer esto, usualmente lo hago con el amo pero con usted también fue muy bien.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Dime Lana, a ti te gusta Erick ¿verdad? -dijo Yui con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué estás diciendo?! -exclamó esta avergonzada.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Bueno... no... -dijo susurrando.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? No escuché lo que dijiste.

-Que sí... me gusta...

-Lo sabía. Y dime, ¿se lo dirás?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues que le quieres.

-¡N-No! ¿Cómo podría decirle eso...?

-Fácil, te le acercas un día y le dices ''te amo'', y ya está -dijo Yui.

-Lo haces parecer fácil.

-Es que lo es. Además, si no lo haces alguien más podría quitártelo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó esta alarmada.

-Así es. Pero no hablemos más de esto, debemos volver.

-Está bien... -dijo Lana.

-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo...

-Sabes, podrías hacer también lo de... -Yui no pudo completar su frase ya que sintió que alguien le tapó la boca con un pañuelo y la empezó a subir a un carruaje. Vio que estaban haciendo lo mismo con Lana así que decidió salvarla, con su pie pateó a Lana fuera del carruaje-. ¡Huye! -gritó Yui.

-¡Pero! -intentó decir Lana.

-¡Que te vayas! -volvió a gritar Yui y uno de los guardias le propinó un puñetazo en su estómago lo cual hizo que Yui quedara inconsciente-. Lana... -susurró antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡L-Lo siento! -gritó Lana y se marchó corriendo.

-¡Espera! -dijo uno de los guardias.

-Déjala, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar -dijo un joven.

-Entendido señor. Vámonos -dijo el guardia, y se pusieron en marcha.

...

-¿En serio? -dijo riendo Erick.

-Así es-dijo riendo Ritsu-. Eso fue lo que pasó.

-Vaya... no me lo habría imaginado.

-Sí, y también lo que pasó fue...-

-¡Ayuda! -gritó Lana al abrir violentamente la puerta.

-¡¿L-Lana?! -dijo sorprendido Erick.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupada Ritsu.

-Yui fue... Yui fue...-dijo y miró a las chicas que le rodeaban, estas ya se hacían una idea de lo que había pasado- ¡Secuestrada!

-No puede ser... -dijo Azusa aterrada.

...

-Está despertando Señor.

-¿En serio? -dijo el joven.

-Así es.

-¿Qué tal has dormido Yui? -dijo el joven.

-¿Eh? -dijo esta confundida.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿verdad?

-Patrick... -dijo esta seria mientras miraba fijamente la figura que estaba frente a ella.

-Bingo -respondió este.


End file.
